Guns For Hands
by rhithedinosaur
Summary: Summer Scotts was pretty much the intelligence of S.H.I.E.L.D, she's 91-years-old but looks like she's 21, and she's equipped with the brain capacity a human could only ever dream of having. People think she's just a brain, they don't care about her past which is very long and complicated. She was never prepared for it to get unravelled. Not like this anyway. Bucky Barnes/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit timey wimey, the flashbacks will be in **_**italic**_ **and the rest of the stuff which isn't in a strict time flow either will be in normal style okay? This sort of sets the whole story and yeah, I hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_"**Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form." **_

_― **Rumi**_

* * *

"Steve..." Summer Scotts said, her tone empty but soft. She looked up at the large male, still not use to Steve Rogers being this tall - before the experiment they were just about the same height, and now he was a ten tonne piece of muscle which Summer couldn't help but find a little intimidating. "I- I don't understand what you're saying."

The blonde male looked down, trying to hide the look of guilt which swept over his expressions. "Bucky's gone," he said coldly, "and he's not coming back."

Summer understood why he was being so cold, he was trying to hold back any emotion, he was simply trying to be strong for her. But he didn't need to be, she simply felt empty, she felt like a big part of her heart had been ripped apart and now she was emotionless. She rung a hand through her auburn hair, it was still messy as she'd just been woken up by Steve Rogers knocking at her door. "Right." She nodded her head, only just noticing the waterfall of tears that began slipping down her freckled cheeks.

She wanted to laugh, their last goodbye had been so nonchalant, they were both so confident neither would die in the short amount of time they would be apart. He shouldn't have died, he'd told her- no, he promised her he wouldn't die. "And now…" she muttered, finishing her train of thought out loud. "And now he's gone." She said loudly, "and now he's gone." Her tone was starting to shake slightly, the realisation finally burning it's mark in her brain… her Fiancé was dead.

_Summer was sat in the Pineberry bar, a well-known gathering place for her and her friends as it was the closest place near her house and the places that her friends lived, it was also the only place that played good dancing music any more. Her auburn hair fell in styled waves down her back, framing her oval shaped face and making those freckles of hers even more noticeable. She was wearing a navy dress which bore an intricate yet simple floral design which she loved, her legs were shown off and on her feet she had a pair or black combat boots which seemed to break the whole 'trophy wife' façade she had going on._

_Summer Scotts was a woman to be reckoned with, she was brave and prideful but also funny and equipped with a gleeful personality which brings the sunshine out in any situation. She was also intelligent, but that was something she tried to keep hidden as she had gone through enough discrimination for being a woman, if she had something else which men were foretold to only have - for instance, strength, intelligence etc. - than the bullying would be even worse. _

"_Well don't you look gorgeous," a male going by the name of James Buchanan Barnes - also known as Captain America's partner in crime and Summer Scott's fiancé - wrapped his arms around her waist, pecking his lips against her freckled cheek before taking a seat of his own next to her, "the usual, please Clyde!" He cheered happily towards the barman, swiftly taking a sip out of the beer he'd been served. _

"_And you look…" she turned her head to analyse him, as soon as she saw what he was dressed in though, both her smile and flirtatious tone dropped; "you look like you're going to be going on another mission." She was clearly disappointed. _

_If the tone of her voice hadn't made Bucky realise yet then the frown on her face surely did. "It's not even a mission, I like to think of it as an adventurous bachelor party." _

"_We're getting married in five days," she countered angrily, finishing the glass whiskey off before uncrossing her legs and stamping both on the ground, about ready to walk out of that place. "I can't believe you're doing this Bucky," with those final words she began to storm out the place. _

_She wasn't even bothered that he was putting his life in danger, she had a lot of confidence in his abilities; Summer was angry that he had agreed to go on a mission only a few days away from their wedding - a wedding which he had pushed and pushed for them to have. "Summer, wait!" She saw no other option but to stop, there was no use trying to escape him at the apartment as it was his apartment which she currently lived in._

"_What, James, unless you're telling that this is all some joke then I don't want to hear it." You said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her body to put at least some space between her and Bucky. _

_He felt a cold pierce in his heart when he heard Summer call him James, it was like winter had set a permanent storm in his heart._

_He wrapped both hands around her crossed arms and he bent his head down so he could finally get eye contact with her, "listen here future Mrs Barnes, I promise you that I will be waiting at the bottom of that aisle looking hot as hell in my tuxedo. The only reason I'm going is because someone's gotta look after Steve, he may be as big and as powerful as a fighter jet, that don't mean he isn't still stupid. I need my best man at the wedding almost as much as I need the bride, okay?"_

_His words were of little comfort, she knew something was probably going to go wrong and end up him being late - and if she had to cancel that wedding then she would kill Bucky herself. However, she understood his reasoning and trusted him enough to take his word. "Fine," she exhaled, not finding any amusement in the situation unlike Bucky who managed to grow a large smile on his freshly shaven face. He leant down and courageously kissed her lips, Summer wishing she had more power over herself but the love she had for Bucky overpowered any prideful thoughts and she ended up returning the kiss._

"_Come on then," He cheered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to the bar, "you owe me a dance."_

Summer and Peggy were sat in a dull room, murky brown chairs and an equally murky green wall that kept the room dark even with the four lights on the roof. "This is stupid, Summer, you simply can't do this."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter Peggy," she quickly backfired, crossing her arms in front of her body to show he was uncomfortable and now defensive, "I called you here for support, that and out of all my friends you have the most experience when it comes to these sort of serums."

/

In five minutes she'd be put into a chamber and have needles stuck in her body, in hope the serums would excel most of her abilities and allow her to do more than any human first though possible - it was said the serum would slow down ageing, allow her to heal faster and have more brain capacity than the average human being; with these attributes she hoped to help the world in her own special way.

"You could die from this, what would Bucky say about this if he was here?" She tried to reason again, her own heart hurting slightly as the memory of Steve resurfaced in the girls mind.

Coldly, Summer replied with "Bucky's not here any more." She tried not to show the fresh tears that begged to escape, she still wasn't done grieving and Peggy wasn't done grieving over Steve Rogers (Summer's best friend, her fiancé's best friend, Peggy's love interest, saviour of planet Earth, super soldier, you might have heard of him before), both of them had yet to accept it and that's what Summer was trying to accept - that both the men who swore to protect her and whom she swore to protect were completely gone. "If I die then it doesn't much matter, and if I live then I can make something of my life by hopefully saving others."

"Now what kind of talk is that?" Peggy said, finally moving away from the wall she was leaning on against and standing in a stiff position, sending her a very dangerous look.

Luckily, the exchange was interrupted by the door opening and the one and only, Howard Stark, entering the room. "We're ready to go." He smiled, looking forward to the experiment they were about to do. Ever since he witnessed and took part in the Captain America experiment he was amazed by the mechanics and wish he could take part in another one; it wasn't until two weeks ago when Summer Scotts appeared at his desk with another serum and surprisingly enough all the equation and ingredients which they'd be needing, that he ever thought he'd be able to relive such an adrenaline filling experiment.

"Give me a minute," she said confidently, trying to mask the tense air that filled the room. Once Howard left the two she turned back to Peggy with a remorseful look, "I know you think I'm doing the wrong thing here, and I don't expect you to just change your mind about that… I just really needed a friend here."

With those final words she left to go into the laboratory, "one more thing though," Peggy stalled, "I once heard about this man who did something stupid because he wanted to feel powerful and secure, he ended up creating a world war and killing millions of people. All because no one stopped him when they had the chance. Of course I'll be your friend, but if this goes sour then I will be the one to kill you - I hope you know that."

Summer nodded her head, continuing the travel down the stairs and into the laboratory, mentally preparing herself for the second worst pain she'll ever feel.

"_I'm just saying that I wish I could do more like you and Steve, I feel so useless." She mumbled on, her eyes were fixated on her hand which was intertwined with Bucky's and they kept moving each others fingers as though they were in some weird fight which neither understood. The two were currently lying together on bed, it was late night and seen as neither could sleep they just cuddled and talked about whatever came to mind._

_He did an obnoxious grunt in response, "and I'm just saying that you don't need too." He clamped his hands around hers, locking them both in a hand hold which struck both of them with a familiar piece of electricity that made them both jump with happiness and love. "I'm always going too protect you okay? So don't you ever worry, as long as I'm around not even death himself can get to you, I promise."_

"_You can't promise that," she tutted while rolling on top his body, their hands remaining clasped and were now pressing in between the two bodies. _

"_I can, and I will." He smirked, leaning over and kissing her lips softly before she could reply with any scientific comebacks - though he did love it when she went off talking about something he would never understand, she would always look so passionate and he found her absolutely gorgeous when that look would appear on her face. "I love you," he said, pulling his lips away from hers for a split second so he could let those three words slip._

_A small smile tempted to poison her expression, "I love you more."_

_He laughed in retort, his laugh making the small smile finally appearing. "Not possible," he backfired, returning to kissing Summer as passionately as the love that burned in his heart._

Almost seventy years later, Summer found herself walking down the hall with S.H.I.E.L.D's latest director. The experiment was successful and now she was probably the most intelligent person on the planet, she may have been 82-year-old but she was still as fit enough to open her own jar of pickles and as pretty enough to come off as some sort of model; she was often told by sleaze bags in bars that her beauty was wasted. At least her intelligence wasn't, she knew more of S.H.I.E.L.D's secret than even S.H.I.E.L.D knew.

"Nick, I still don't understand why you woke me up at this time?" She said with a hoarse voice, she raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. "Couldn't it have waited till morning, I've been up for three days already trying to perfect the chameleon skin technology."

"And the nation thanks you," he said loudly, "but trust me when I say…" he got to the door and pushed it open, allowing Summer to walk into the room first, "you'll want to see this."

Summer gave Fury a confused look, the raised eyebrow something which Nick had become use to, it was practically a Summer special because that look meant you'd been able to finally surprise Summer Scotts which doesn't happen as much as it use too. She turned back and saw a block of ice on the table, something was in it. It was something larger, something blue, red and white.

"I… Is- It can't be- is that…" She couldn't even speak, her whole body had become tense and she wasn't even able to blink.

"Miss Scotts?" Fury said, stepping closer to her, "say hello to Steve Rogers, an old friend of yours I believe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WELL THEN, hello to the hundreds of people that read my first chapter. Stunned doesn't describe how surprised I was when I woke up this morning to see so many people had read it, thank you to all the people who reviewed as well - I hope you all know you're comments pushed me to finish this chapter today! **

**Talye Kendrin - so far the plan follows the Winter Soldier storyline up to chapter ten and then it turns into a sort of AU.**

**Again, thanks to Roseg7412, Rose, Talye Kendrin, Romanticism-magic and roxanne.p for all your wonderful comments, I hope you have an amazing day and I hope my fanfiction makes your day even better :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_"**Most people want to be circled by safety, not by the unexpected. The unexpected can take you out. But the unexpected can also take you over and change your life. Put a heart in your body where a stone used to be." **_

_― **Ron Hall**_

* * *

_Summer Scotts was sat in a cab with her best friend Steve Rogers, they were currently on their way to go to the Pineberry bar where she would finally be meeting the oh-so-famous Bucky Barnes, Steve had told her plenty about his childhood friend and he'd been trying so long to get his two best friends to meet but for some reason Summer had always been rather shy about the whole get together idea._

_"He's really funny," Steve said, listing another attribute which is suppose to interest her and make her like him. She didn't pay much attention too it though, she was just going to meet him and allow that to be the first and last time she ever did meet him. Steve wasn't as delirious to this fact as Summer thought he was though, and soon enough he got fed up with her behavior, "what's wrong Summer?"_

_She snapped her head to face him, her happy-go-lucky facade returning so she could initially keep Steve happy and not at all aware that she wasn't happy. That's normally how their relationship would work, she'd make sure that Steve was okay and she'd make sure he didn't worry about how she felt; after all, what use was people's worry to her? "Nothing's wrong, just enjoying the view. After spending so long at that dull university, I've forgotten how pretty the streets of New York were." _

_Her excuse was lousy and she knew it, all she'd done the past few weeks after being back from the university was go on and on about how beautiful the lab was and how much she wishes she could have stayed there longer. "It's to do with Bucky isn't it? Why don't you want to meet him?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried again._

_His tiny facial features scrunched up and he gave her a dangerous look, "Summer," he said strictly with a tone of finality added so that she knew there was no way she'd be getting out of this conversation._

_With a sigh, she finally opened up, "you've told me a lot about him so I'm guessing you told him a lot about me, let me guess, he asked if I was sexy?"_

_A moment of silence passed confirming her thoughts, "I don't understand what you're getting at though." Steve spoke up, turning his body slightly to fully see her and analyse her body language._

_"I'm just pointing out that your friend sounds like the kind of guy that I have a distaste for," Summer supplied, deciding that holding back was pointless by now, "you say he is constantly going on double dates, him always being successful, which means he's a player who has no respect for women and just toys around with them. He's confident, which blinds him and makes him an idiot as I've realized quickly from all the stories you've told me."_

_"He's not like that at all, he's my best friend who's been there for me more times than I can count, he's always fighting for the little guys," Steve explained, a look of sadness forming in his eyes as he once again remembered how he was one of the little guys. Steve quickly changed the subject with a thought, the thought ending up forming a laugh in his throat, "you and Bucky are actually kind of similar in a way."_

_"Pfft," she tutted, turning her head back to the window, "we'll see about that."_

Music blared from inside the mini cooper which Summer Scotts was currently driving, accompanied by her best friend Steve Rogers who was currently squashed into the car,

"Oh, how about your neighbor? She's pretty cute."

"Nat said that earlier, but I don't know, I just don't think I'm ready yet." He sighed, talking with his hands waving around. "And besides, you can't say much can you? And you've been awake this whole time." He countered - obviously he didn't bring up the fact that she lost Bucky in spite, he was just trying to make her understand what he was going through.

She pursed her lips and nodded her head, "true, but, me not moving on isn't because I'm not over Bucky, I simply haven't met a man who could match up to the way I felt with him; that and I barely have the time with all the work I'm doing for S.H.I.E.L.D," she tried to explain it as carefully as she could so he'd understand, "Whereas you have enough time to settle down with a woman, you just refuse too because you're holding on to Peggy. Her body may be physically alive, but mentally the Peggy you knew is gone now Steve and you need to move on."

He turned to the window and crossed his arm, letting out a breath of relief when he realized they'd arrived outside his apartment finally. "Tell you what Summer, when you find a man, I'll start looking for the right girl. Deal?" He put out his hand toward her, already predicting what she'd do next.

She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away, "if you made that sort of promise then you'd never find a girl." He shrugged in reply, a small smile threatening to turn up the corners of his lips. "Go on then, get out of my car before I kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try," he teased.

"Don't tempt me," she countered with ease, she watched as Steve left the car and began to walk up the building. She continued to sit in the silence, everyone on the outside unaware of the wreckage that was happening in her head; all of a sudden her fist collided with the steering wheel, and again, then another time, she found herself thrashing around and causing the car to shake quite violently. Once she'd finished, her auburn hair was a mess on top of her head and her baggy shirt was askew, the mascara she was wearing had completely run down her face thanks to the tears that didn't hold back from falling down her face. "God dammit, Bucky." She whispered harshly.

She took another couple of minutes to collect herself, she knew it would be both unsafe and stupid if she drove while being unable to see thanks to her tears. She set the car back in to drive, pulling out of the place where she'd parked against the pavement and beginning the long drive back home. It was only seconds after she'd left from Steve's house that she felt something attack the back of her car, pushing it forward at a terrifying speed, then seconds later a car (similar looking to the one which had rammed her on the back of her car) bashed at her car on the right side and as a consequence, flipped her car over.

_They arrived at the bar, Summer exited the taxi first and Steve followed after paying. Together they entered the bar, Steve concentrating on finding his friend while Summer concentrated on finding the bar man. She left Steve to do what he wanted and she stepped up to the bar, waving her hand slightly so the bar man would notice her, "can I have a glass of your best whiskey please?"_

_The bar man nodded his head and left her to go collect the drink, the auburn-haired dame looked around and found Steve patting the back of a brown haired man while greeting some other fellows who were sat in a booth. She easily guessed from the short description she'd sometimes be given by Steve that the brown haired man was 'Bucky', she took their moment of distraction to her advantage and judged the man first with her eyes._

_His lips had an odd quirk which she found slightly adorable, his eyes were a gorgeous blue that you could simply get lost in. "If you're into that kind of thing," she muttered to herself, slightly scorning herself for thinking such a thing. His hair was messy and that description matched the rest of his body, a scruff was growing on his chin and his clothing was all messy and obviously effortless when it came to the decision department. At that moment in time Bucky looked up and caught her analytic gaze, a devious little smirk forming as he sent her a wink, to which she gave a slightly disgusted look and turned back to wait for her drink._

_Eventually, the two boys walked up to greet her. "Summer," Steve spoke up first, gaining her attention, "this is James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, this is Summer Elizabeth Darcy Scotts."_

_"Pleasure to meet you," Bucky greeted, putting out his hand for her to shake._

_It just happened - out of luck, if you were to ask Summer at that particular moment - that her drink finally arrived, and so she chose to ignore his hand and instead pick up the glass and take a long sip of the whiskey, pretty much drinking all of it in one gulp. "Yeah, hello," she mumbled, signalling the bar man once more for another drink._

She let's out a shrill scream, hoping that her trusty friend (Captain America) might run out and save her - she didn't put too much hope on that though and quickly scanned through her head for a plan. Summer currently had two guns on her, one was under the seat and the other was attached to her belt, she mentally assessed her body and only found a slight sprain in her leg as well as the numerous cuts and bruises which would heal quickly considering her abilities.

Easily, she got her seat belt off and moved into a sitting position on top the roof seen as her car was now upside down, she could see through the window two pairs of boots coming towards her car and she simply smirked, confidence boosting her abilities and supplying some well needed adrenaline.

Her gun was held in two hands which she tried her hardest to stop from shaking, fear was not going to help at that moment in time. When she found the two stood in front of her door, trying to open it, she began to shoot. While doing the shooting she made sure to aim for the doors weak spot and when she figured it was the right time she kicked it through; this helped as a distraction and it caused the door to push the two people onto the ground. Summer crawled out of the car and ran on top of the two people who were being crushed by the door, in the split second she managed to diagnose that the bullets had only hit one of them and it was in the shoulder, at least that was one more points to her.

What she didn't predict was the injured one using his good hand to reach out and grab her foot, tripping her over and causing her to face plant the ground. Her nose stung and she could feel the blood already dripping down her face, she cussed loudly before shooting the guy in the hand which caused him to quickly pull it away from her foot. "You know," she started while pushing her body off the ground, "I was going to run away and leave you guys alive, but you just broke my nose and as a girl I feel it's only right I get revenge for that."

By now the two people had managed to get up from underneath the door, they allowed her to finish her sentence but soon charged in for the attack. Painfully, she swung her sprained ankle out and knocked the two fellows back on the ground; the non-injured male swiftly jumped back up and through a punch towards her which she deflected, punching him with the butt of her gun and knocking him out. The injured man finally managed to stand up without the assistance of his hands as both were incapable of movement currently, he was pretty simple to put out as she simply shot him once more in both legs.

A part of her hoped that their backup would arrive eventually and help the more injured man to a hospital and help him survive, unlike most S.H.I.E.L.D members she wasn't very fond of the 'killer' title.

Her hopes were cut short though as more twin cars appeared and stopped around the scene, people emptied out with guns and she knew that fighting was certainly not an option with this many people there. Her sprained leg was almost healed by then so running seemed to be the best option, and so she began to sprint. Summer started wishing she'd hung out more with Steve at his apartment so she could at least get some idea of the layout of each building, for now she was just running down any alleyway and hoping for a way out.

What she hadn't predicted was a random male appearing from one of the roofs, he had long brown hair which covered most of his face as well as goggles and a mask. She noticed the shining metal arm and her heart jumped with interest as she examined it from afar. He began to walk closer to her and Summer quickly tried to back away from the stranger, with everything else that's gone on tonight it was obvious he was a bad guy.

Before she even had chance to raise her gun he grabbed both arms, gripping her hands with impossible strength that broke both wrists and resulted in her dropping the gun in her hand. Another second passed and the metal-armed stranger had pulled her hard against his body, one arm securely wrapped against her neck and his other hand moved to cover her nose and mouth, cutting off Summer's air supply completely.

Before she passed out she heard someone speak, "mission one was complete, we're bring in mission two now."

_Steve and Bucky had both returned to their group of men at the booth, leaving Summer to drown herself in whiskey until Steve would be wanting to go home. She didn't mind so much, it allowed her to try out many different types of whiskey and watch over Steve to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble - something the little guy managed to do quite a lot._

_"Now what's a girl like you doing at a bar like this all alone," said a man beside her, Summer had been aware of his presence and the numerous stares for quite a while now, she'd just sat and hoped he wouldn't act on any of the things which were obviously going through the mans head. "This just doesn't seem right." He quipped, pushing his drink closer so he could then sneakily move his body closer._

_"Just having a drink like the rest of the people in here," she smiled politely at the stranger, pushing her body away slightly as she did indeed feel uncomfortable. The man had greasy hair which was pushed back, he wore a black and white suit that pretty much any bachelor owned nowadays._

_He tutted, leaning closer, "well how about you come over to that empty both in the corner with me, then we can…" his large hand began to crawl up her leg, "get to know each other." By now he was leaning close and she could smell the mix of cigars and alcohol coming from his breath._

_She flicked his hand away, moving into a standing position and stepping away from him. "Please, keep your hands away from me." Of course Summer had a lot more words to say, but publicly if she was seen yelling at a man of higher power (and at the time, every man had higher power) than her record would become tarnished, she'd be labelled as a brute and most aspects of her life would be affected._

_The man was about to make another move when an arm shot out and stopped the man from taking another step closer. "Excuse me sir, but I think you should take a step back." Bucky said confidently, stepping in front of her. Summer looked to the left and saw that Steve was looking worriedly at the scene in front of him, it became quite obvious that Steve had wanted to go and be the knight in shining armor but Bucky had realized this was a job much more fit for him, or else Steve would probably end up getting himself in trouble._

_"Excuse you," the greasy man replied, "but I believe this is between me and that scrumptious looking woman over there."_

_Bucky laughed in response, "just a tip for future reference, if you wish to court a woman_

_then you shouldn't really refer to her as a piece of meat."_

_"Just a tip for future reference, stay out of my business." The fat man once again reached towards Summer, his hand latching on to her wrist and giving it a slight tug. Before either of them knew it, Bucky had raised his fist and punched him in the face and knocked the guy out stone cold._

_He looked between the man on the floor and Summer, he did a half smile that was usually charming to most women. This fact remained true._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No flashbacks in this chapter, just some good ol' Summer and Winter bonding which I hope y'all enjoy. I've so far seen Winter Soldier 5 times and I've tried to perfect the Winter Soldiers behaviour as well as include the part of Bucky inside of him which can partly recognise Summer, I'm not sure how it worked out though so I'd love your opinions on that matter.**

**To _a fan_, thank you so much for your criticism and I went back through the last chapter and corrected everything, I'm also trying to learn the lingo as much as I can but I can't really find any good articles of it which is probably why it's so terrible. My deepest apologies for that. **

**Thank you to Lauren, a fan, KrazyForYourLuv, Guest, Guest, Dreamer Darkness and other Guest for your comments. You're the reason I manage to update so quickly. **

**Oh, also, I'm on a two week holiday now so (instead of revising like I really should be) I'll probably be writing more chapters so that should keep us all pretty happy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_"**In each of us, two natures are at war – the good and the evil. All our lives the fight goes on between them, and one of them must conquer. But in our own hands lies the power to choose – what we want most to be we are." **_

_― **Robert Louis Stevenson**_

* * *

Summer began to shuffle uncomfortably, finding herself in an upright sitting position with both of her hands chained down to the iron table. She finally opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the light that hit her sight hard; she fluttered her eyes open and closed consistently until her surroundings became less blurry. She found that she was in a perfectly stainless steel room, everything was bright and reflective and annoying.

She tried to remain calm, she even did ten long breaths hoping it would stop her racing heart. She looked around, trying to find a way out but the entire room was empty excluding the chair, table, handcuffs and of course her. There wasn't even a visible doorway, she guessed that there was one somewhere but it wasn't visible so the entrapped person would find it harder to get out.

It was moments like these, with her hands clasped in titanium handcuffs, that she wished she'd added a strength attribute to the serum instead of concentrating mostly on lasting the longest she could and becoming more intelligent.

The door to the room finally opened, the doorway ended up being to her left in the corner of the room. She practically froze when she caught sight of the familiar grey slicked back hair and wrinkled face of Alexander Pierce. "You've got to be kidding me…" She gaped loudly, "please tell me there's a reasonable explanation on why I was crashed into, attacked on the streets, suffocated until I passed out and now, awoken to being handcuffed to a table in some sort of prison/interview room/torture dungeon."

"Well," Alexander sighed while placing himself into the seat placed on the opposite side of the table with Summer was handcuffed too, "I suppose I should start at the beginning." Alexander clasped his hands in front of him, not making any move to unlock the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Which is?" She signalled for him to continue with a twirl of her hands, becoming extremely cautious as Alexander wasn't his usual self currently, he was trying to be mysterious and his kind behaviour meant he wanted something from her.

He bent his head from side to side, Alexander was trying to find the right words to use as he knew her intelligence meant she'd be able to find his dirty laundry easily, and if the secret of just exactly which organisation he'd been working with came out then there was no way she would give him what he needed. "There are going to be some changes in S.H.I.E.L.D." He said with a shrug, being obviously vague for a reason.

This didn't comfort Summer at all, "What kind of changes exactly?" She pushed.

His first plan had failed, but like any good spy would know, you should always have a back up plan. His second plan was to make her weak, break down all those walls of hers for a second and hopefully make her slip on some of the valuable information they wanted, "Well for one thing, Nick Fury is gone." His voice held a lot of sincerity and his shoulders slumped down as though a weight was burdening itself on his body.

A moment of silence passed as she took in his words, but they were too vague for an intellect like her - no, she needed the simple fact, she needed Pierce to say to her 'oh he just popped off to Italy for a week to get down and dirty with some chicks' or something along those lines."Forgive me for asking so many questions but, what exactly do you mean by 'gone'?"

"He' dead, Summer." Alexander dead panned, looking at the door and realising he wouldn't have enough time and that he'd have to resort to his last tactic which was brutal force.

What you all need to realise is this should have been Summer Scotts' speciality, her friends and lovers dying. It all started with Bucky, then Steve, then Howard Stark (albeit, now she is great friends with Stark), soon Peggy would be gone too and now Nick Fury was gone and she still wasn't use to this feeling of helplessness, this feeling of disbelief, of guilt. "W-What, how?"

Just as she asked the door opened once again and in walked two agents dressed in black with guns in their hands, behind them the metal-armed soldier from before appeared still clad in black and wearing his mask. "it's kind of a long story." Pierce said, bringing her attention back to him.

Her eyes squinted in suspicion, her mind whirring with different ideas. "Why am I here, Pierce?" She spat, now completely distrustful of the man.

"We have reason to believe that you're keeping secrets from the organisation," Pierce said straight to the point, "and we're going to get it out of you no matter what."

She didn't care about the torturing, knowing she could heal quickly made her pain tolerance almost non-existent, it was the fact that she'd caught on to what had happened to Nick. "You got him killed didn't you, and here I thought you were friends."

"We were frie-"

"No," Summer cackled, those damn tears once again appearing in her eye, "me and Fury were friends, I would have laid my life on the line for him and I knew for a fact he'd do the same to me, heck he has done! You are no friend, you are a monster." She hissed manically, trying to exert as much anger as she could considering she had both arms tied down to the table and three men were stood in the room with guns aimed at her.

Silence filled the room, the only sound were Summer's heavy breathes as she tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry for your loss," The masked male spoke up, everyones heads turning to look at him in surprise that he'd chosen to spoke a word. He was surprised, but there was something about this girl - when he looked at her on the verge of tears his heart that was usually caged away to most emotions genuinely felt hurt, he couldn't help the natural impulse that burdened him with the need to comfort the girl.

She snorted, "what do they call you then?" She asked, her tone seemingly bored which was the complete opposite to how she felt on the outside.

"They call me the Winter Soldier I guess." He shrugged nonchalant, feeling way too comfortable around this girl.

Her eyes widened, the file labelled 'Winter Soldier' appeared in her head and she mentally opened it, flooding her mind with different facts. "I should have known, I've read your file quite a lot. It's always interested me." She spoke back, excitement once again rushing through her veins at the idea she was meeting a legend in the spying community. She hoped none of the four people in the room noticed the goose bumps that began to speckle her skin, she hoped none of them noticed the smile that had formed on her lips for only a single second before it was replaced by a bored expression. "I'm just going to call you Wendy for short." Summer finally, knowing full well it might annoy the metal-armed soldier.

Alexander looked between the two, examining Summer more than he did the Winter Soldier. He stood up from the chair and made his way over to the door, "Wendy," he mocked, "would you mind coming with me?"

The two moved outside and Alexander put on his most trusting smile, the kind of smile that you'd usually see on some trophy husband. The Winter Soldier stood perfectly straight, his muscles being accentuated by the tight fitting bulletproof armour he wore. "I have another mission for you," Alexander clapped him on the real arm, "I want you to infiltrate that girls mind."

Wendy had been looking straight forward at first but at his new orders, the mans blue eyes snapped towards his official with an extremely confused gaze, "excuse me sir?"

"You have a metal arm, she is practically drooling over it." Pierce laughed, as though it was the most obvious of things, "she's one of the top scientists and known for being unable to resist discovering enigmas, such as yourself. Therefore, I think you should earn her trust, share with her and in return get her to share back."

He shook his head, "don't you think this job would be better suited for someone else? Someone with a bit more experience?"

Alexander shook his head, "don't you want to spend at least a little more time outside of that cryogenic sleep?" He answered with another question that stopped the Winter Soldier for a second as he thought of what to follow up with.

He was certainly curious about the girl, he held no understanding at all about those feelings which he'd experienced for the first time because of her only seconds ago. Not only was he confused though, he was terrified, did he really want to experience those emotions again? He finally chose his reply, "my duty is to help the nation in any way I can."

"Then help the nation by getting the needed information out of that woman." Alexander ordered, beginning to walk away to make sure that the Winter Soldier knew his decision was final.

That didn't mean Wendy was going to let him off later for sticking him with this job, he sighed and underneath the mask he was wearing, he wore a deep frown. He entered in to the room and ordered the soldiers in Russian, "verlassen(leave)," he pointed to the door with his thumb and continued to wait by the door as the two soldiers began to leave. He pushed out his arm and grabbed a hold of the last soldier to leave the room, "(bring the girl something to eat)," the two nodded in agreement with each other and separated.

Summer put on a bitter-sweet smile while looking up at him, "hey there Wendy," her greeting earned no reply and he just walked to her side of the table and pulled on each of the handcuffs, breaking each one instantaneously. She scoffed, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You can try and escape if you want too," he quipped while moving back around the table; he grabbed a hold of the chair which Alexander had previously been sat on and turned it around before sitting on it, the front of his body leaning against the back of the chair. "I'm not going to stop you, but the hundreds of guards which will most likely spot you may stop you in a very unpleasant way."

She nodded her head in understanding, wringing each wrist uncomfortably as though she could still feel the handcuffs on them. "What did you mean earlier?" She asked curiously, her voice quiet as though she was scared to ask the question, "when you said you were sorry for my loss? You're the Winter Soldier, as far as I know, your whole life is killing, so I can't wrap my head around why you'd feel sorry for me?" Her explanation was terrible and she'd managed to fall down further into her seat, shyness taking over her usual bubbly-ness.

He looked to the ground and then back up at her, analysing her with his eyes. She was clad in black skinny jeans and a mucky grey vest that was baggy thanks to her sickly thin figure - obviously she had a problem when it came to eat. Freckles dotted her whole body and for a single second he imagined what it would be like to play dot to dot on her skin, to run his fingers across it in a gentle manner, then maybe he would run her fingers through the loose curls of her shiny auburn locks.

"Like you said, my whole life is killing," he began, "every time I'm awake I kill and I also see the consequences, I've seen what losing a friend can do to people - so I know that you must be hurt."

She nodded her head and pursed her lips, allowing the uncomfortable silence to set in. She could feel him staring at her, his eyes were practically burning a hole in to her body, and she didn't know how to feel about that. The soldier from before entered the room a couple of minutes later with a tray that had mash, gravy, beef and a glass of milk on it. He settled it in front of Summer and marched back out of the room.

"I know what you're trying to do." Summer rolled her eyes in exasperation at their attempt of getting on her good side, "you think if you treat me nicely that I'll just hand away the information - I bet they didn't even tell you what the information they need is, did they?" She ranted, puffs of angry air flaring out of her nostrils. "The only reason I even stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D was because of Nick, now he's gone though I have no reason to stay. I'll probably go get a villa somewhere, that sounds like a much better plan than staying in this shit hole."

She was twitchy, that was something Wendy easily noticed. Her hands were clasping and unclasping and she'd even stop to play with her fingers, cracking her knuckles as many times as she could. She needed to be in a laboratory, she needed to dissect and create and destroy, it was all she was good for. He didn't know how, but he managed to figure this out from all her twitchy movements, "do you want to look at my arm?" He'd decided to offer his arm up for sacrifice in order to calm the woman down, he remembered what Alexander had said earlier about her 'drooling' over it.

"What?" She said, her bodies twitches freezing and her face scrunched up in obvious confusion at his request.

He smirked, "you were practically drooling over my arm earlier, I thought you might want to look at it."

She nodded her head eagerly, Wendy placed his arm across the table and as soon as Summer put her hand on the bionic arm she let out a low whistle, "that's vibranium-alloy right there, it's certainly beautiful." She thought out loud, getting completely lost in the mechanics of his metal arm, she would constantly turn it over without asking his permission, it was like at that moment he didn't exist.

Not that he minded, he once again found himself watching the girl in front of him with as much curiosity as Summer had for his arm. Her eyes sparkled in a happiness he hadn't seen before, a smile was permanently frozen on her face and she would constantly make weird facial expressions that he knew she wasn't aware of doing. She looked beautiful.

Suddenly her head snapped up, a thought occurring in her mind, the Winter Soldier was an assassin - and Nick Fury had just been killed? How had she not realised it earlier. "You killed him didn't you?"

He was torn, his mission was to earn her trust and he didn't know what the better option was: He could tell her the truth and have him hate her but also know that he wasn't going to lie to her, or he could lie, but she seemed like she wasn't the type of person to be easily conned. "I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes practically brimming up with pain as he saw her silently walk away from his arm - even though it pained her more to have to leave such a beautiful invention alone after only half expecting it - and sit down in the corner of the room, trying to meld with the walls so she could be far away from this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind but I took Saturday off considering I'd managed to update everyday since I started this fanfiction, and I'm super sick right now. I don't know what happened, but I've found myself in the midst of dying a slow and painful death thanks to a cold. It's my two week holidays now so you should still be getting a chapter a day.**

**There are parts of the movie strategically placed in this chapter so EXPECT SPOILERS**

**Big thanks to Guest, IKhandoZatman, DreamerDarkness, Guest, Kat, tangleofivy for the comments, I hope y'all have a wonderful day!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_"**Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." **_

_― **William Jennings Bryan**_

* * *

Summer was still sat in the room, it had been almost four days now - not that she could tell, she hadn't seen the sun or the moon in so long she was worried she might forget which is which soon. Even though most of her time was spent in a laboratory normally, she would continuously try and go outside as much as she could. Every human needed fresh air at the very least once a month.

Her mind was whirring with numerous possible ways to escapes, though none were going to be easy - once Wendy had left her and the guard had returned, they forced the cuffs on her once again. Though she'd seen Wendy once in those three days, he didn't take the cuffs off again, so her wrists had remained entrapped, causing her to have very little ideas on how to escape.

The door slid open and she held an anticipating breath as she waited for whoever to enter the room, when she saw it was the Winter Soldier she instantly relaxed, leaning back into her seat in a much more comfortable position. In his hand was a tray which held what was similar to the other four trays which had been delivered the past three days: mash, gravy, beef and milk.

He slammed down the tray, moving the vacant chair opposite Summer away from the table before collapsing into it. He looked rugged and obviously tired, he still wore the mask but she could tell that underneath it was a frown. "Well don't you look rather dashing today Wendy, save any damsels in distress?" In reply all she got was a raised eyebrow, he was obviously confused by what she meant and she laughed bitterly, "no, your job is just mindless killing." She snapped at him, obviously bitter.

He decided to ignore it, she'd acted the exact same way on his last visit. He'd learnt to just ignore it, and he'd also learnt to keep trying - maybe he'd eventually break through this wall she'd been putting up.

"Eat." He demanded shortly, pushing the tray closer to her.

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

She smiled, "well what's the point?" She questioned back, though quickly answered the question for herself. "I eat, I live, then I don't answer the questions and I die. I don't eat, I die. No matter which way you look at it I'm going to end up dying so what's the point in eating?"

"So then I can spend more time with your sparkling personality?" Wendy shrugged.

Summer snorted loudly, "I also don't see the point in your whole friendship act." She smirked, using her finger to point between herself and him, "Pierce thinks if you get close to me that I'm going to tell you the desired information, but he's wrong."

His head fell to the side, his eyes analysing her once again - something which he loved to do. Her hair was a lot more greasy and tangled, she'd put it in a messy bun on her head in hope to hide it but Wendy could see how much she wanted a shower. She was a scientist, cleanliness is one of the main attributes of her life and now she's been left to rot away, if it wasn't for her pride she'd have probably asked for (at least) a bucket of water and maybe a sponge. She looked more pale than usual, and she was an unhealthy sort of skinny, so much so that Wendy felt the need to shove a load of fattening foods down her throat just so she'd look healthy again. She looked like a puppy, and even for someone as cold as the Winter Soldier he felt kind of guilty for the way she was being punished, all for information.

"You're wrong," he replied quietly, "there's something about you, something…"

He didn't know how to finish the question, he wasn't exactly great when it came to emotions; he was good at killing because that's all he knew after being woken for the cryogenic sleep, that's all he's done that he remembers doing.

Summer sat up in her seat with curiosity, "Let me ask you a question, why do you work for Pierce, why do you trust him?"

Summer was genuinely interested, he kept coming out with all these gentle quips, things that would make her heart boom with unvanquished joy and this led her to kind of question him. Question how such an innocent puppy like him could also be one of the worlds top assassin's - it all pointed back to Pierce and she wondered why their alliance was even existent. Perhaps her need for this information was down to the fact she hasn't been fed data in such a while, her bubbly character was pretty much down to how much information she'd learnt that day. And so, instead of putting her curiosity down to her honest need to discover more about the enigma in front of her which she had definitely grown attached too, she put it down to simple hunger.

"When I woke up, he was the first one I saw. Sure, we're not best friends or anything, but he was the man who helped me through working out who I am and what my purpose is." For the first time she finally saw a piece of frailty in the butch man, and it broke her heart.

Still she pushed though, putting caution to the wind. "Do you remember anything at all before waking up and seeing Pierce?"

Her voice seemed to fade as images began to flash in his mind, the first one was a pudgy man with glasses, 'Sergeant Barnes,' he said with a small smile on his face, head falling to the left slightly. The second one was a train rushing down a wintry track, just about to hit a tunnel and then all of a sudden he found himself holding onto a railing of some sort, looking up at a man in red, white and blue - no, he was a friend. This man was a different person to the first one, he heard the man yell out 'Bucky, no!' but it was too late and his body was falling at a frightening pace down what looked like a humongous drop.

Then he seemed to awaken again, not back to reality, he was still going through the flashbacks. He was being carried by at least three men, he turned his head and saw that his arm was dismembered and leaving a trail of blood in the pristine, white snow. "The procedure has already started." Someone said, then there was flashes of scientists surrounding him, doing stuff with his arm.

It blackened again before he felt himself move, the new metal bionic arm was glistening in the light as he moved it around, three scientists were watching him - taking notes with pleased smiles on their face. One of the scientists came closer to him and fear shot through Wendy's body, the metal arm shot out and grabbed a hold of the scientists neck. "You are to be the new face of HYDRA." That darn voice said again before his head whipped around, and he saw that face once again - who was that man?

Wendy had no control of his body, he was beginning to panic, he had no clue what was happening to him. "Put him on ice." The man's voice said again, and suddenly he was looking at his reflection in a window that frost was beginning to quickly grow on. He put his arm up to try and push the door open so he could escape, but he was soon frozen.

"Herr(sir)," a soldier called from the doorway which managed to break Wendy from his episode, he jumped out of the seat and sent the chair flying against the wall.

Silence filled the room, both Summer and the soldier were shocked by the Winter Soldier's erratic behaviour. He was breathing heavily and both his fists were clenched, and by the whiteness of his fist, Summer could tell he was causing himself pain. "Wendy," she whispered gently, wishing she could stand up and go over to him, help him calm down.

He turned to the soldier instead, "was ist das?(what is it?)," he snapped, trying to keep his mind fixed on the mission instead of what he saw - it was just his mind playing tricks, that's all it could be… still, he had numerous questions which he felt the need to ask Pierce.

"es ist Zeit(it's time)," the soldier replied vaguely. The Winter Soldier knew what he meant though, and luckily for him it meant he would be able to see Pierce and ask those questions of his. "ein anderer Soldat das Mädchen zu ihrem neuen Zimmer nehmen(another soldier will take the girl to her new room)." The soldier said with a stone-cold expression, his stature was strict as well. Summer hated how moody everyone in this place seemed to be.

Wendy nodded his head and turned back to the auburn-haired scientist, "you should eat." He said quietly before leaving. In his place, two soldiers appeared. They took the cuffs off her hands and dragged her from the room, she finally got to see outside the iron room but still there was no windows and as far as she could tell there was no clocks.

"Hey do you two know the time?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at one of them. He pulled up his wrist and looked down at the watch, she took this time to push up her left elbow and she managed to knock the man out. The other soldier quickly grabbed both of Summer's arms and put them behind her back so she wouldn't be able to hit them, thinking quick on her feet instinct took over and her leg pulled upward and she kicked the soldier in their crotch.

"Idiot," the person snapped, "I'm a woman."

Summer turned around and smirked, "even better," with that she raised her newly freed fist and slammed it down hard on to her boob. The soldier let out a squeal of pain, "I know right, people always underestimate the pain women get from being punched in the boob." With those words she punched the girl in the head and knocked her out. Once she knew the girl was completely knocked out, Summer reached down and took the gun from the girls belt.

She raised the gun up in two hands and made sure her finger was prepared on the trigger, she only came across one other soldier and shot the person in each leg so they wouldn't be able to follow her. She knew this would mean that the guards would start looking for her soon, she had about three minutes before she'd be caught.

She made her way down each hallway, looking through each corner first before walking down the hallway. She found herself passing a glass window, looking in she froze in a mixture of shock and lust as she saw Wendy sat on a seat topless. His face was finally unmasked but thanks to his long brown locks covering most of his face she still didn't get a good look at his chiselled features.

He was handed a mouthpiece to chew on which he slipped into his mouth while leaning back in the seat, suddenly a large machine which she had only just seen was moved and placed around his head. An electrical charge thundered through the machine and charged straight into his head.

She covered her mouth to stop the yelp that almost called from her mouth, she couldn't believe what she were seeing. They were wiping his memory, Pierce and his puppets had no right to do that to a man. Summer could feel the anger and rage fill her as she witnessed Wendy twisting and turning in pain; all she wanted to do was strangle Alexander Pierce and force him to go through the pain he's caused to other people.

Suddenly, she was pushed down to the ground by a body. "Guess who's back, bitch?" The woman from before hissed, after handcuffing Summer's arms together behind her back, she turned Summer's body around and brought a swift punch down onto Summer's boob. The auburn-haired dame let out a cry, wriggling around in the female soldiers arms.

She was pulled up from the ground and forced down the hallway. It took a ten minute walk that was filled with kicking and pushing until Summer was thrown into a different room than before. This room was plain white with a bed fixed on to the wall, there was even a shower which she would take full advantage of later. There was also a bathroom, which made her happy now that she didn't have to ask a guard to take her to the bathroom (which had ended up being connected to the steel room through another magically appearing doorway).

Currently, her mind was whirring with thoughts about Wendy and what he was going through. If his memories were gone, then that means he's a completely different person to this Winter Soldier character - who is this man?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have literally gone through living hell to write this bloody chapter, I'm about to go take a well deserved break now and maybe cry for an hour. Enjoy my blood, sweat and tears.**

**Thank you to IkhandoZatman, Guest, Stinker126, dramione245, WinterSoldier13(please note this comment pushed me to finish this even through all the bull, so a special thanks and applause to you) and Guest. I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**P.S. HOLY COW 3,500 READS THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR THIS, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_"**Love is a decision, it is a judgement, it is a promise. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis for the promise to love each other forever. A feeling comes and it may go. How can I judge that it will stay forever, when my act does not involve judgement and decision." **_

_― **Erich Fromm**_

* * *

_Dusk had fallen, stars were shining and reflecting off the wet cobbled ground which Bucky and Summer were walking down hand in hand. They'd been dating for five months now and this was their last night before Bucky went of to be Sergeant Barnes. Summer - who could confess easily to being selfish - was not happy about this, she hated the whole idea; she felt that their relationship hadn't even started and now it was about to be over. _

_It wasn't Bucky's fault, no, it was definitely Summer's problem. She was unable to love. Her scientific brain had made love seem like a word with a lot of power behind it, it was simply lust which people have tried to make seem romantic - love was not a possibility in her mind. This didn't mean she didn't like Bucky a lot though, and she certainly felt emotions for him that she'd never felt for anybody before, but it would take a lot of time before she'd even think that maybe, __**possibly**__, she was in love with James Buchanan Barnes._

_The couple was taking the long way back home after visiting Steve, he'd been pretty upset about being rejected once again from joining the army so Bucky and Summer went over and took him to go to Howard Stark's convention where they got to see the starting piece of hover cars - it was truly thrilling. After they left Steve, Bucky said that he wanted to ask Summer something and so they took the long way._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" She pushed, getting tired of the silence between them. It would usually be filled with insulting quips that had ounces of humour behind them so both knew that the insults were jokes. _

_Bucky tightened his hand around hers, "I'm leaving tomorrow for the army right?" He was stalling, he knew that she knew about the army as she'd been asking him countless questions on the matter all day. _

"_Just spit it out Bucky," she sighed, trying to sound gentle but her anticipation did get in the way and her voice ended up sounding slightly snappy. _

_He stopped them from walking any further and moved to stand in front of her, his eyes searched hers as though he was trying to find a sign, of what she wasn't sure of. "Will you marry me?" He asked quickly, leaving a stunned silence to settle afterward, _

_Summer stared at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked, she could also feel guilt beginning to seep out of her pores as the answer was in her head the second she heard the word 'marry'. "I-I'm sorry, but…"_

_He took a step back and his head fell to the floor, obviously this wasn't the answer he wanted. Though it should have been the answer he expected, she simply wasn't the type to be emotional for these matters - she was good at explaining emotion but she wasn't good at expressing them. She cared for Bucky though, after five months of dating a life without him already seemed pointless. _

"_You're going away to fight for your life and what if you don't survive, I can't…"_

"_What if I do survive?" He pushed, "what if I do survive, and when I get back we could get married then."_

_His voice had raised in obvious hope and she felt her heart break again at the idea she'd have to kick the puppy once again. "No," she said, "I made it quite clear when we began dating that I wasn't good at this sort of stuff, five months isn't enough for me. I'm sorry." She apologised again._

_Bucky looked heartbroken, though he tried to be manly and hide it behind a dark look, he frowned down towards the ground and his jawline seemed to stiffen. _

"_I'm going to go to the bar," Summer had her own glum expression growing, "I'll see you back at the apartment." She said the last part to herself mostly in hope for herself that maybe he'll forgive her for this. _

_All her life she'd followed a philosophy that being herself was important, but for once - and because of a man no less - she wished that she could be someone else, someone who was better with their feelings. _

_Her walk to the Pineberry was longer than usual as she had to walk back to where they came from and then through many dirty alleyways which she was very determined to get through as quickly as possible. _

_When she arrived at the bar she sits herself down at the bar and orders a whiskey as per usual. "Well, well, well…" a memorable voice snickered from beside her,"if it isn't my scrumptious looking woman, alone again I see."_

_Summer laughed bitterly while turning to the fat balding man beside her, "we really should stop meeting like this. I didn't think a man such as yourself would have the time to go around stalking women." She snickered._

_The man wiped his head with his hand, making sure that all his locks were pushed down by the large amount of grease he'd put on to make sure no one noticed his balding head. He, of course, took her snicker as an attempt of flirting and leaned forward. "And what kind of man do you think I am?"_

"_A man who really needs to step away from my woman before I knock him out... again," another voice interjected the conversation, the tone of the voice was immensely dark and Summer recognised it immediately. Her heart fluttered at the way Bucky used the term 'my woman', did that mean there were no cold feelings about their previous argument?_

_The fat man turned to Bucky, "I was actually hoping you'd come again, this time I came prepared." Before either knew what was happening, two people appeared and grabbed a hold of Bucky's arms. The fat man smiled menacingly as he moved closer to Bucky and soon began punching him in the stomach. _

_The bar man quickly grabbed a bat and jumped over the bar, joining in the fight. One by one, numerous men wishing to prove their manly hood had joined the fight and Summer could no longer point Bucky out in the crowd. _

_Sighing in exasperation, she raised two fingers on each hand to her lips and let out a loud whistle which managed to get every ones attention. She walked over to where Bucky had collapsed on the ground with a man beneath him, his fist was raised as though Bucky was about to hit him. "Come now, James." She muttered, grabbing a hold of his fist and dragging him out of the bar. _

_She ended up walking ahead of him, making sure that Bucky knew she was in a mood. They eventually got to the apartment, but her angry façade didn't end there. "Sit," she demanded coldly, pointing her finger towards the armchair in the middle of their front room. Once she was saw he'd sat down she left to the kitchen where she retrieved the first aid kit as well as a change of clothes which had just been cleaned._

_She went back to the front room and almost laughed at the way Bucky was sat, he was crouched in the chair with a pout on his lips, he looked like a child that had just been scolded. "I can't believe you just did that," she hissed. She all of a sudden began to take off her dress in front of him, Bucky gulped at the sight of her half-naked. "What if we end up being banned from the Pineberry?" She carried on scolding, being sure not to smirk at the way she knew she was making her boyfriend feel at that very moment in time - she tried not to let the power women have get to her head. _

_After giving him a thirty second show of what exactly he'll be missing, she pulled up his boxers to cover up her bottom half and then put on a button up shirt of his. Bucky__ tried to take a mental picture of how perfect she looked in his clothing, at how perfect she looked in any type of clothing. _

_Bucky didn't know how or when but he'd fallen irrevocably in love with Summer Scotts and he didn't feel sorry about that, he didn't care any more whether she married him or not, he just wanted to make sure she was always a part of his life. Bucky just needed to figure out a way to say that._

_Once she'd finished getting dressed she moved to sit cross-legged in front of Bucky. "Your cheek doesn't look like it needs any stitches, let me look at your fists." He put them down on to his legs and Summer grabbed each hand, beginning to examine each one. "You're such an idiot, I hope this hurts." She laughed while beginning to dab alcohol on to the wounds, he hissed loudly and she simply smirked. Her facial expression practically screamed 'that's what you get'. _

"_You don't have to marry me," He exhaled, finally gaining her attention. "I don't care if you never marry me, okay, I just want you in my life." He took his hands out of hers and grabbed the side of her face, "I love you." He finished._

_Summer saw in Bucky's eyes what could only be explained as an understanding, he understood that she wasn't able to say it back yet. He understood that she wasn't emotionally vacant, she just wasn't emotionally understanding. "Thank you," she choked out. He was the first and only man to except her the way she was, and this caused happy tears to appear in her green eyes. She sniffled, "when you get back, then we'll talk about marriage okay?"_

_He nodded his head and leaned closer, connecting his lips with hers in a passionate lip lock. He pushed her back onto the floor, she squealed loudly as he collapsed on top of her but she quickly pushed her lips back against his; this may not have been love for Summer, but she knew it was something extremely special. _

Summer woke up at the sound of her cells door opening, she jumped up out of the bed and had pushed her body back against the wall. Instead of the guard holding a baton though, she found Wendy once again holding a tray. "Well hey there." She smiled, though it was slightly painful thanks to the bust lip she had been given just a few hours ago.

Wendy took a second to analyse her face and what he saw broke his cold heart in two, her face was covered in bruises and her body looked like it would match her face. They'd obviously started to try beating her for information.

"Oh, stop looking so guilty." She teased, "you didn't do this to me, if you did then I can assure you that you'd be suffering quite a beautiful broken nose just like the other guy." The grin on her face was extremely proud and Wendy smiled at that, he placed the tray down on to the bed beside her.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said while moving to sit on the floor, he did try and ignore the pool of blood which was drying in the middle of the room.

She shrugged her shoulders lazily, "I get why they think beating me is necessary, I have the biggest and best brain any human could possibly possess. I can remember every single detail of one person's face after not seeing them for one hundred years. I have so much information stored in my head, so many equations and numbers and words. If I didn't already have it, I'd probably do the same to get a brain like this. I just wish instead of beating me they'd offer me a million pounds or something."

"Would you take the money if they did?"

"Probably not," she chuckled. Summer picked up the fork which was placed on the tray and began to mess around with the mash on the tray, using the ends of her fork to draw lines in the mash. "Hey Wendy? Can I ask you something?" She asked innocently, she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Wendy raised an eye at her, obviously curious as to where I was going. "Sure…" He mumbled, cocking his head to the side so he could get a view of her face. She'd washed her hair now so she allowed it to fall and cover most of her face, hence why Wendy was having to bend down more so he could get a glimpse of her face.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up to Pierce?" She asked, expecting him to go through another episode of flashbacks.

He didn't though, he simply shrugged and spoke with so much assurance she was sure he wasn't lying. "Nothing."

"Oh," she muttered, bringing a fork of gravy covered mash to her dry mouth, "okay." She swallowed down the food gratefully, her stomach cheering at the single mouthful, pushing her to have a few more. When she looked up at Wendy he had a weird sort of grin on his face, "what?" She snapped.

"You trust me enough to eat the food I bring, finally." He was trying to repress the smile but he couldn't help feeling happy about the step forward he'd made in their relationship.

She copied his previous movements and shrugged, "or I'm just hungry."

"Sure," he chortled, "that's what it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: READ ME READ ME HEY READ ME! Okay, so important note here, when it comes to ages Google would not supply me with Bucky's age so I did a little creative maths using good ol' Captain America as an example. Captain America was 22 in Avengers(not counting the 70 years), which means he's probably 23 in Winter Soldier, so we're just gonna assume that Bucky is 23 as well okay? Okay.**

**UPDATE: Thanks to information supplied by IkhandoZatman after this chapter was published, we now know that Bucky was 26 years old when he fell to his (not actual) death. So everybody applaud her for telling me that! :)**

**This is the earliest I've ever completed a chapter, I don't know whether that means this is good or not but still... whoo new record! And holy shit (excuse my French) but some of your comments brought a tear to my eyes they were so sweet and just wow, thank you so much!**

**To Talye Kendrin, this chapter is dedicated to you and I think all the other readers should take notes off you, I'm loving this 'mighty author' stuff, thank you so much!**

**To Guest, it isn't too late, I already have that planned in to the story as it happens. It'll be after the whole Winter Soldier movie plot (which ends in chapter ten) so you have that to look forward too, and I was also going to start asking for requests after the tenth chapter as well so you're pretty much psychic, congratulations.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, you're seriously too kind, I was practically crying because your comments were so kind and made me feel bloody amazing. You're an awesome person, and I hope I've done well with this, a person as kind as you only deserves the best!**

**To IkhandoZatman, I'm glad you loved it as much as I loved writing it!**

**To StarIights, you're another person who made me cry happy tears, for someone to say such kind things is really touching and it made me so happy that people might think such a thing about this story. And people better appreciate it xD**

**To CupKatyCakes, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you addicted, do you want me to pay for your rehab?**

**To heartdraconis19361, I thought the exact same!**

**To WinterSoldier13, no, YOU ROCK!**

**Sorry for such a long authors note, I just thought all your wonderful comments deserved a reply!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX  
**

* * *

"_**There is beauty in truth, even if it's painful. Those who lie, twist life so that it looks tasty to the lazy, brilliant to the ignorant, and powerful to the weak. But lies only strengthen our defects. They don't teach anything, help anything, fix anything or cure anything. Nor do they develop one's character, one's mind, one's heart or one's soul." **_

― _**José N. Harris**_

* * *

"So you haven't always been working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Wendy asked, tapping his fingers lazily against Summer's legs which had been thrown over his lap. Wendy was sat on the bed with his back against the wall while Summer had laid herself out on the bed and put her legs on his lap, she was currently looking through a tabloid magazine which Wendy had swiped from the buildings waiting room - it had looked rather amusing to watch the burly man pick up a copy of a magazine which said 'Kim Kardashian: how many more porno's?'.

She put the magazine on her chest and looked at Wendy, she had been expecting that by now he would start asking about the ever-so-secret information, instead the only questions Wendy ever seemed to ask were about her life. "No, I only started working for S.H.I.E.L.D after I got the serum, before that I was going from one job to the other, I was constantly being fired you see."

"Why does that not surprise me?" He laughed.

"Hey!" She yelled, quickly jumping to her own defense, "it's not my fault that back then men were constantly threatened by women who could work out two plus two and actually had an **opinion**." By the end of it was she was hissing and Wendy raised his arms up into the air.

"Hey, I wasn't one of those guys, don't get mad at me." He chuckled, going back to tapping a random rhythm on her leg. "So, do you have a special man out there?"

She stiffened instantly at the question, her heart already aching as the memories of James Buchanan Barnes began to play in her mind. "I use to have a fiance, he was… he was the only one for me I guess. After him I never dated anyone, I had my lab to distract me from all that kind of stuff." She smiled up at him, using the smile to try and hide a look in her eyes which the Winter Soldier was beginning to know too well; loneliness.

"What happened to him?" His voice had fallen to a new level of gentleness that made Summer's heart flutter.

"He died." She said, her voice vacant of emotion. "It doesn't matter any more though, I should stop being so dramatic and get over him. He did die almost 70 years ago."

"70 years ago? Wait, how old are you?" Summer looked at him with raised eyebrows, surprised he didn't know all the information about her serum. Surely he would have been given a folder on background information? Or maybe Pierce thought that if starting from a clean slate would help the trust form.

She cleared out her throat, "uh, yeah, the serum I made, it gave me a longer life span and delayed my ageing, so I just stayed looking young. I'll eventually start getting the wrinkles though, don't worry, soon you might end up looking hotter than me." She teased, trying to interrupt the dark aura which had formed from questions aimed around Bucky. "Besides, do you even know how old you are?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, "who knows, maybe I'm as old as you."

"I don't think many 90-year-olds are able to do some of the things you do." She muttered.

"You can." He backfired, smirking at the feeling of over-knowledging her.

Summer smirked, "that's why I said 'I don't think **many**', idiot." He sent her a pout, though she couldn't see the pout thanks to the mask which he always wore around her. Pierce had told him that he shouldn't reveal his full face to her, because apparently she was in fact the enemy underneath that innocent exterior and if he did reveal any major information to her it could cause a substantial amount of critical damage.

They both chuckled at each other, enjoying the company of one another. The Winter Soldier was rarely awake from the cryogenic sleep unless it was to go kill someone, so Summer was a mission which he loved to be a part of. For Summer, she was always alone in her lab except for the few times she'd get to see Steve and Nick. The two extremely different characters had ended up needing each other more than they had realised, though now, in the silence, this epiphany was finally beginning to dawn on them.

"I've been given a mission," he said, his tone turning stoic and cold. "Tomorrow, I have to go and kill Captain America and Black Widow."

She held her breath, her mind beginning to analyse the entire situation. She couldn't be mad at him, he was manufactured and he didn't realise what he was doing was wrong - if anything she felt sorry for him. "It's okay," she exhaled, "it's your job and I understand."

He looked down at her in shock, he'd expected her to do the same that she'd done when she found out about Nick Fury and go hide silently in the corner until he left. "Okay well," he had to take a second to work out his next words, to get his head right, he'd been so prepared with an argument on why she shouldn't hate him and now she was so accepting, did that mean she liked him? "I-I have a mission tonight so I'm going to go prepare."

Summer moved into an upright position so her legs were no longer on Wendy's lap, he stood up. "Wait," She called out. She was trying to hide how nervous she was, her palms were sweating and her heart was pumping at an erratic pace. "I need you to do me a favour, I need a couple of things which I obviously can't get seen as I'm in here. Woman things."

A confused expression formed on his face, if she weren't so nervous at that point in time then maybe she'd have pointed out just how adorable it was. "Shouldn't you just ask the soldier that checks up on you daily? If it's about…" He didn't finish the sentence, obviously feeling awkward about it.

"My period?" She finished for him, "No, it's a different woman thing that is very private to men, I made a list, I just need you to pick them up. It's a few technological bits and pieces you could easily get from a thrift shop." She could see from his expression that he was apprehensive now, "I swear it's nothing dangerous or anything like that." She pushed one last time, already beginning to tell herself she'd failed.

"Okay," he said simply, surprising Summer. "But you have to promise me that this won't get either of us in trouble."

Summer gulped, forming a shaking smile, "I promise." She lied. With that last confirmation he began to leave the room, not realising he was leaving a girl who now hated herself more than usual.

_Summer sat at home with a typewriter beside her and in front of her were numerous wires, she was currently dressed in Bucky's clothes once again. She wore his shirt and underwear, as well as some suspenders which were too large for her short height and kept falling off her shoulders. Her hair hadn't been brushed in quite a while so thought it was in a braid, pieces of greasy locks still stuck out. _

_She had just been fired from her previous jo at a restaurant for commenting to one of the other waitresses that 'if you want tips then perhaps you could try buttoning up your shirt and respecting the married couples instead of putting your hands on the husbands privates'. Apparently this was offensive, and the two waitresses ended up fighting and as a consequence, both of them were fired. So she ended up staying at the apartment to finish off any projects she'd started before looking for another job. _

_Once she'd finished writing some notes she turned back to the wires, picking two different coloured ones and twisting the ends. Tentatively, she put the wires together and was instantly hit by an electric shock. In surprise she fell back in the chair and was thrown on to the floor along with her chair. "Ouch." She gasped. _

_She rolled onto the floor, moving her body in weird motions in hope to stop the awful electric shock that was still passing around her body. Still twitching, she got onto her knees and began to type again. There was suddenly a knock on the door and her head whipped around quickly, "wait a second!" She called, quickly moving to tidy up her hair and tuck her shirt in to the underwear. She then quickly pushed all wires behind the table before moving to the door. "Hello," she greeted while opening the door. _

"_Urgent telegram from a Mr Steve Rogers." The well-dressed soldier replied, handing her a folded white letter. _

_It was safe to say she was extremely confused, last time she checked, Steve was going around the world doing an all singing and dancing tour. _

_**Dear Summer Scotts, **_

_**I found out yesterday that Bucky is missing-in-action, you'll probably get a telegram about it tomorrow so I'm telling you now that I'm going to go save him. Don't worry. **_

_**From Steve Rogers**_

_Summer looked up to talk to the soldier he'd already walked back down the apartment hallway and was working his way down the staircase. _

_The letter in her hands had supplied more questions than answers and the whole 'don't worry' part had done nothing but make her worry more. Biting her lip she looked back at the inside of her apartment, her leg began to shake as her mind became busy trying to make a decision. With a loud huff, she grabbed a leather bag from the corner of the room and packed a load of clothes and other stuff which she'd spotted around apartment that she thought she'd need, including a pot of strawberry jelly. _

_She looked out the window and saw that the man from before was waiting for a taxi to appear and so she shot out of the apartment, not bothering to even lock the door before she made her way down the staircase. _

_She eventually got outside and quickly called to the man, "hey wait! I need a favour," she yelled, waving her arm around madly in order to gain his attention. _

It was late at night and Summer was still awake, picking at the sheet on her bed, she was awaiting the Winter Soldier's return when he'll hopefully have all the stuff she'd requested. It took another couple of minutes before he finally appeared, he was being very quiet with his movements as to not acquire any unwanted attention from the soldiers that were keeping watch.

"I have to be quick," he whispered before showing her the carrier bag which held numerous pieces of metal and plastic.

She squealed happily, "thank you, thank you!" She jumped off the bed and took the bag out of his hands, she threw it onto her bed before leaning up and kissing him just above the mask that covered his mouth. She soon realised what she'd done and took three steps back, "uh, sorry." She said, worried she'd managed to step over the line.

"It's okay." he replied, smiling gently at her underneath the mask. She nodded at him and turned back to the bag, she waited until she heard the door close once again and pulled up the sheet. She moved underneath it and set up a torch (one of the items she'd asked Wendy to bring her.

She began to tear apart most of the items and take them apart and then put the pieces back together with other items until eventually she had a sort-of mobile phone. She used a sim card which she'd managed to swipe from a idiot soldiers mobile phone to attach to the mobile. She took the battery out the torch and attached it to that to the phone as well.

Once the makeshift screen lit up she used the single button to send a morse code message to her preferred recipient.

**- ... .. ... / .. ... / ... ..- - - . .-. / ... -.-. - - - ... / ... - ... / -.- - ..- / -.-. .- -. / - .-. .- -.-. -.- / - ... .. ... / - . ... ... .- -. .**

**(this is Summer Scotts SOS you can track this message)**

She had sent the message to one of the many mobile phones which she knew Black Widow always had on her. It was just a game of waiting now.

Summer settled down onto the bed, silently began wondering why - even though there was a sort of relief now that she knew she was going to finally be rescued from this hell - she felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach, practically bringing tears to her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oops it looks like I just updated a chapter twice, guess you'll all have to suffer a really bad chapter. This is me at my cheesiest okay, you don't understand how many rom-coms I was watching while writing this (a lot of the movies featured Chris Evans so I suppose it wasn't that bad). You mostly need to applaud yourselves for this update because if it weren't for you guys getting me so pumped when writing this I swear the updates would be so much slower, like I'm talking once every month or something, let's just hope it never gets to that!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I'm seriously loving all your comments so this chapter is dedicated to you! And look, I updated twice in one day so I hope this takes you further away from the light, make sure you never walk towards the light okay?!**

**To IkhandoZatman, thanks so much for that information, it'll come in handy for a later chapter!**

**And thanks to Soli1894, Guest and KrazyForYourLuv for your comments as well, they were very much appreciated!**

**Oh, also, HOLY SHIT I JUST HIT 5000 READS LIKE WOW THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING HERE I JUST WANT TO CRY AND HUG ALL OF YOU AND SHARE ICE CREAM WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND HAVE GOOD TASTE IN MEN**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_"**To fall in love and to commit yourself to love means you should make your loved one the one thing you cherish the most." **_

_― **Kou Yoneda**_

* * *

_It was raining hard when Summer arrived at the camp site with the officer, she was extremely tired but refused to fall asleep because if she'd woken up just as they got to the camp her mind would be too foggy so instead she kept drinking from a canister filled with coffee. _

"_Thank you so much," she smiled at the officer before opening the door so she could step out of the motor vehicle. She took one look at the muddy ground before slowly turning back to the soldier, "hey, one last favour?" She asked, bringing out another bundle of money, "can you give me your boots?"_

_The soldier sent Summer a raised eyebrow, almost snorting at the fact that she was afraid of a little mud. It wasn't that though, it was simply that she wanted to look respectful around all these men because it's too easy for women to be overpowered in this sort of environment. Though when the soldier took one look at the money he didn't think twice about handing over his military boots. _

_After slipping into the boots she jumped out, causing mud to splash around her. She grabbed her bag from the back of the car and banged on the side of it so he knew to drive off. _

_She turned to look around the campus and wasn't surprised to just see numerous tents that were a murky green colour._"_Excuse me," she called out to a group of soldiers that were passing by, "do you know where I can find the man in charge around here?" _

_The boys looked at each other and chuckled, causing Summer to have to force herself not to roll her eyes. "Well sure, you're looking at him." The tallest one chortled._

_Summer noticeably scanned him with her eyes and made a disgruntled sound, "I highly doubt that, so can we just skip this? I'm kind of in a rush." She said gently, trying not to threaten the animalistic male. As far as she was concerned these soldiers were just as bad as a horny dog trying to hump everyones legs. "Please," She added sweetly. _

"_Come on George, leave the girl alone." Another man interrupted, he stepped in front of the group and looked down at Summer, "the man in charge is Colonel Chester Phillips, he's in that tent over there." He answered her previous question, pointing over towards the largest tent on the campus. _

"_Thanks!" Summer called while running off down to the tent, she eventually entered it but was almost pushed out by the soldiers that were running about. At the back of the room there was an older looking man walking back and forth with notes in his hand, he looked like he had the most power in this room so she walked up to him, "excuse me sir, do you know where I might find Colonel Chester Phillips?"_

_The man looked up at the female voice with a confused expression, "you're looking at him. May I ask who you are?"_

"_I'm the girlfriend of James Buchanan Barnes, I was hoping you'd tell me if he's come back with Steve Rogers?" She was obviously nervous, she kept rubbing her hands together and would sometimes click each finger individually. _

_His eyebrows rose in surprise, "how do you know about that?" He asked instead of answering her questioning which did no help for her nervousness. _

"_He sent me an urgent telegram, to which I urgently ran here in hope of finding my boyfriend and best friend safe." She answered quickly, vaguely trying to push him to answer her question. He just looked back down at the cards though and by this point she was getting angry, "excuse me sir but could you please tell me where James Barnes is before I go and search this campus myself."_

"_You won't find him." The colonel said as though it was the most unimportant thing on the planet._

_Dignity was thrown out the window as soon as she heard his tone, "you, sir, are a bloody poor excuse for a man and as far as I can see as bad as a German!" Silence settled in the tent after numerous gasps filled the room, Summer didn't care, she just needed to get this useless anger out of her body before she was completely overthrown by it. She was sick of being powerless and this feeling had become especially potent whenever it came to Bucky. _

"_Now you watch your tongue little lady-"_

"_Or what?" She interrupted loudly, making sure that everyone else in the room was now watching, "you'll kick me out?"_

_A moment of silence passed, "yes." He shrugged, "soldiers!" Before Summer knew what was happening she was suddenly being carried out of the tent back out to the muddy field outside._

"_Get your damn dirty hands off me," Summer shrieked, kicking her legs out and continuing to make a scene. _

_The soldiers didn't listen though, they just carried on walking through the campus. "Do what she says soldiers!" A female voice demanded, to which the soldiers quickly dropped her onto her feet, "leave." The woman commanded to the other soldiers and they quickly began to walk away. _

"_Thank you," Summer said softly, partly ashamed of the previous events. She pushed a lock of auburn hair out of her face and looked up at the woman. Summer was surprised to see the woman with amazingly well-kept hair was stood in a army uniform - finally, a woman that had power! She stood straighter, trying to appear serious, "my name is Summer Scotts, it's a pleasure to meet you." _

_Summer stuck her hand out and the woman quickly shook it, "Peggy Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you too." _

_A silence soon followed the greeting, no one really knew what to say. All Summer could think about was how Bucky was out there, maybe dead, and that if he was dead what would she do? She'd done all this thinking about a future with him and now he might not even be there to have a future with her… she felt broken. _

"_You're James Barnes' girlfriend right?" Peggy asked, Summer looked up and nodded her head slowly. "Do you know Steve Rogers then?"_

"_Yeah, he's my best friend." She answered, feeling extremely confused as to where this was all going. "Why?"_

_Peggy got a hurt look on her face, the same look that Summer had worn quite a lot that day. "Me and Steve had become quite close… I helped fly him to the HYDRA headquarters."_

"_You helped him what?" She stuttered, obviously still trying to work out what Peggy had just told her. "When, how long have they been away?" _

_Peggy gulped, "almost a full day now, soon - if not right now - the Colonel will be declaring Steve was killed in action." Her voice was stoic and it kind of reminded her of the voice Steve would use when he was telling her something that he knew would hurt her. Another thing Summer noticed about this Peggy character was that while she was talking about Steve apparently being dead, she had this look of denial in her eyes; Summer was extremely good at analysing and understanding human emotion, so she easily deduced that Peggy was falling for a certain Captain America - no she had already fallen, not for Captain America, no, she'd fallen for Steve Rogers; but she didn't want to admit it yet, she wasn't ready to do such a thing. _

"_Right…" Summer acknowledged what she had said, but she didn't take it in. She went into defence mode and built impenetrable walls, she couldn't believe that she'd lost the two most important people left in her life in just one day. Her frail heart simply couldn't handle that sort of news._

_Peggy noticed this and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "you should go home. I may not have known James but I don't think he would have wanted you sitting around in a pig sty like this crying."_

_Summer laughed, "the bloody bastard will probably want me to give some heartfelt speech about how perfect his hair was or something… " she chuckled softly, earning a laugh from Peggy as well. _

"_I need to go see the Colonel now, I'm sorry to leave you like this." Peggy mumbled, pulling her arm away and taking an apprehensive step back, "will you be okay?" She asked the almost crying auburn haired girl in front of her. Summer's heart warmed slightly at the sentiment this stranger had towards her, it was truly touching to think the world wasn't as bad and broken as Summer had thought it was._

_Summer chuckled darkly, "I'm always okay." She managed to form a smile on her small lips to reassure Agent Carter that she'd be okay. Though Peggy was still uneasy about leaving the girl but she felt that she had no choice on the matter, and so Peggy walked away, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure the girl wasn't having a breakdown._

_Summer wanted to hit herself, she had no way of getting back to her home and had hardly planned anything when she was rushing around her apartment packing everything in sight. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no one to help her and no idea what she could do to help her. She was helpless and she absolutely hated herself for it. _

_Suddenly, the soldiers around her began to run passed her while yelling incoherent things to each other. She looked up, rubbing her eyes so she could see clearly again as tears had initially gotten in her way. She saw Peggy speed walk out of the tent behind Colonel Phillips._

"_Peggy!" Summer called out, gaining the older woman's attention, "what's happening?" _

_The woman grinned, "something which you'll want to see." _

_This managed to peak her curiosity and so she began to follow all the moving bodies, that's when she started to notice that some new soldiers had arrived and were being carried off to get medical care. "Does that mean…?" She never finished her sentence as she put all her attention in to pushing through the crowd of people, eventually she finally got to the middle of the crowd where she found both Captain America and Bucky Barnes. "B-Bucky," she stuttered, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes._

_He began to sway, eyes widening open and then closing, he quickly turned to Steve, "am I hallucinating?" _

_Steve turned to look at who Bucky was looking at and his own eyes widened in surprise, "Summer?" He said in shock, questioning whether he was hallucinating himself. She was still distracted with staring at Bucky, it had only been around 2 months since they'd parted and with the way things had gone these past few days, seeing him was making her heart skip an unhealthy amount of beats. _

"_Bucky!" She yelled, the biggest grin she'd ever had formed on her face as she leapt into his arms. Even though it hurt him slightly he pulled her body as close to his as possible, he swayed them side to side and kissed her cheek. She took it a step further though and pressed her lips against his, something which he gladly returned. Cheers were heard around the campus and both smiled into the kiss but they didn't separate. _

_Once they pulled apart he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "I love you so much." He muttered into her ear so that only she would be able to hear what he said. _

"_I love you too." She said, managing to shock him. He moved away further away from her so she could see the clear surprise on his face. "I really do," she begun to explain, "I didn't really know what it was at first, you know, but you have put me through such an emotional roller coaster these past few days that the only conclusion I can come up to for why I became so broken has to be that I'm irrevocably and completely in love with you James Buchanan Barnes." _

_He grinned up at her, kissing her again before swiftly pulling away to share an after thought, "does this mean you'll marry me?" _

_"I'll marry you and grow old with you and have kids with you and, god dammit, I'll even bake apple pie for you." She laughed, him laughing along with her._

There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the entire building, Summer jumped up off the bed and let out a loud scream of surprise. Alarms began to sound throughout the entire building and she heard people's footsteps rushing around outside her prison. "What the hell is happening out there?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Y'all are gonna hate me for the ending of this chapter. Or not, I just know that I hate myself for writing this chapter. Anyway, you all have waited long enough so I think you deserve this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to StarIights, I love you more!**

**Thank you's to IkhandoZatman, Guest, TalyeKendrin, WinterSoldier13, Guest, Angie007 and BiancaTSparrow101 for all your wonderful comments and I hope you're day was wonderful!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

_"**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside while still alive. Never surrender." **_

_― **Tupac Shakur**_

* * *

Summer was sat with her ear pressed to the door, she was trying to get any sort of clue as to what exactly was going on outside her cell. So far all she'd heard were people yelling German commands to each other and shooting a couple of bullets. After a while though silence had settled outside her room and she grew angry, she began to hit the door and make incoherent screams. She was frustrated about not knowing anything; there was that damn feeling of being helpless again.

"Will somebody just come and tell me what the fuck is happening!?" She ordered to no one in particular, she wasn't even sure if there was someone outside of her cell any more. She let out a disgruntled noise and moved back to her bed, she ruffled up her hair with her hand as a nervous habit. She use to always bite her nails but Bucky would keep teasing about it so she'd managed to stop doing that.

She was sat on the bed with her legs swinging back and forth. She started hearing a noise outside of her room, it was like footsteps echoing, her head shot up and she quickly returned back to her spot pressed against the door. "Hey! Is somebody out there!?" She called loudly, slamming her hands against the door repeatedly. "Hello!"

Suddenly the door was forced open and she was thrown back, "will you shut up?" Wendy hissed quietly, looking outside before stepping fully into her cell and closing the door.

"Whoa, don't be angry at me." She whispered back at him with a similar harsh tone, obviously extremely offended that he'd use such a tone against her considering she wasn't the one who had attacked the building.

"Shut up," he yelled, he suddenly realized that he had been yelling and tried to decrease his volume, "shut up, we both know that this is your fault. Your friends from S.H.I.E.L.D are here, obviously your word accounts for absolutely nothing." He stormed over to the bed and stripped the sheet and pillow, he picked up the device she'd made the day before and shook his head while chuckling menacingly, "you promised me."

Summer crossed her arms over her body in defence, "I told you I understood why you had to kill my friends, I think it's only right you understand why I had to save mine and my friends lives." She said with a stone cold voice, she was unable to even look him in the eyes. As a scientist, she always praised truth as though it was the most powerful thing in the planet and no matter what situation she was put in she'd managed to escape before without lying; but in this case any escape plan she had was to lie, this plan was much better than her plan to make him fall for her so he'd want to save her.

"Is that suppose to make it okay?"He said with an astounded look forming on his chiseled face, he raised his hand and Summer almost flinched thinking that he was going to hit her – he looked angry enough. "I can never trust you again." He waved his hand around and gave her this look that made her feel pretty much like she was nothing to him.

Summer obviously took this in a bad way, "and I can trust you?" She said back, "the only reason you started talking to me was so you could earn my trust for the wrong reasons! And you're always wearing that God damned mask!"

He snorted and grabbed a hold of her wrist, "that's not an excuse. If you had a problem with my mask you would have said something about it before."

"Don't pretend you know me!" She was struggling now as his tight grip on her wrist was practically unbreakable, her wriggling persisted though and eventually he turned around with a very angry expression. "Take off the mask." She ordered. Of course at that moment in time Wendy was too angry at her, so obviously he didn't comply; he just started pulling her out of the cell ward and into the hallways.

Like any good moody child would do, she used her free hand to grab a hold of one of the railings. When Wendy pulled her arm again and she didn't move at all he paused to let out a loud huff before turning around, "do you not get how urgent it is that I get you out of here?"

"Keep pulling my arm, maybe you'll end up ripping it off and then we could get matching arms!" She cheered sarcastically, ignoring what he said.

He growled, "can we just go?"

"Can you just take off your mask?" She snapped back, forcing her arm out of his grip and standing in a stoic position so Wendy would know that she wasn't going to start moving any time soon. "You get to see my face, you know my past... I know nothing about you and you're asking me to trust you? Well that's not going to happen. How do I know that you're not bringing me to my doom, right now you could just be carrying me off to get beaten up some more, so give me one reason why I should trust you!" She demanded, running her hands through her hair numerous times.

"Fine!" He yelled, swiftly bringing his bionic arm up and easily pulling the mask off.

Summer didn't know what she was expecting, all that she was missing was a nose and a mouth but when he took it off, she felt immensely stupid for not wanting to see it before. What she was missing was his jaw that was chiseled just as she had presumed but there was a stubble covering it, what she was missing were his lips that were curved at the tips. Though currently his expression was moody so his features were slightly scrunched up together, what Summer was missing was his cute, and extremely familiar, face.

Her whole body was overthrown by emotions, her body became uncontrollable and she found herself jumping towards him, her hands going to the side of his face and her lips connecting with his. Electricity shot through her body and she suddenly realized exactly what she was doing – did he even know who she was? She pulled apart and looked up into those blue eyes. How could she not recognize him? Those blue eyes were once the most important things in her life!

He looked down at her small body, his arms tentatively began to wrap around her waist and once his grip was locked around her body he abruptly twisted there bodies around so now she was pressed up against the railing which she had been holding on to mere seconds ago. He pecked her lips again, lightly, feeling confused as well as enlightened by this feeling that surrounded him, it wasn't lust (though it was certainly there), it was like her lips against his was right.

It was gentle at first, though it was still captivating for the both of them. Summer's arms wrapped around his neck and she brought him closer to her body, she felt like she had been starved for 70 years and Bucky was her food, he was her delight. There lips pressed together time after time, transporting them to a whole other world. They were both breathing raggedly as their tongues danced with each other and brought a fiery heat to their wintry lives. Desire was being ignited with the both of them and made them lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful, combination that sends waves crashing over them; the rest of the world had become engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grew more urgent.

As their lips pull apart, she whispers the words so softly both of them barely heard it. The word was like a gentle breeze that fluttered over the flames, extinguishing the desperate heat. Their breathing came out in short gasps. The intensity had washed away. The rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus. "Bucky?" She muttered.

His dazed facial expression began to scrunch up into confusion, "what?" He muttered.

That's when Summer finally snapped back to attention, he still didn't remember who she was. Obviously she'd gotten ahead of herself and thought that she was in some sort of romantic movie and thought that maybe if she kissed him it would kick-start a chain of memories. She couldn't deny how heart broken she was, she was finally reunited with the love of her life and he didn't even know who she was.

"Summer!" The two whipped there heads to look down the hallway where they saw a star-spangled man. Steve Rogers hadn't seemed the previous make out scene but he was now witnessing the two wrapped together.

She stepped away from Bucky, already missing his touch the second his hands dropped from her waist. "Go," he said, "my mission was to kill Captain America and Black Widow, not you, so go. You'll have a much better chance of living without me around."

"Summer!" Steve called again. She let out a noise of frustration while looking between Bucky and Captain, Bucky was sending her a look of urgency and she decided what was best for the both of them at that point – she ran up to Steve. "I'm so glad you're okay," he sighed while hugging her, the hug only lasted a couple of seconds before he pushed her away by the arms, "Nat is waiting in the helicopter on the roof, go now and I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"No, Steve, wai-"

"Hurry up Summer," Steve interrupted, not letting her reveal to him that Wendy was actually James Barnes. She huffed and began to run down the way which the Captain had come, she found the nearest stair case and climbed up to the roof where she found a helicopter.

Natasha left the helicopter, she was clad in a casual set of jeans and t-shirt, it was quite odd not seeing her in the cat suit as Summer only ever met with Natasha when they were on the job. "Summer," she cheered happily, "are you okay? Where's Steve?"

"He stayed back to stop the Winter Soldier from coming after us I guess," Summer explained glumly, she stepped up into the helicopter. "You probably want to get the helicopter ready, he'll be back soon." She said, trying to boost the happiness in her voice so she wouldn't ask questions.

She sat down in one of the seats and placed the headphones on top of her head, she sat with her arms crossed in front of her body. "Okay," Natasha fled back to the front of the helicopter and began to start up the engine.

A single tear rolled down Summer's face but she quickly wiped it away, it was too late though, her mind was suddenly flooded with dark thoughts. She was mostly angry, angry that her and Bucky's time together had been cut short; angry that she never realised who Wendy was at first; angry that she chose Steve over Bucky; angry that she was angry. The second emotion that seemed to churn her stomach was sadness, why did all this have to happen to her?

Pent up emotions from 90 years of living suddenly came out in the form of tears and sobs.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?!" Steve asked Natasha, both were apprehensive about going near Summer as this was a new sight entirely. The usually calm and bubbly Summer Scotts was balled up in her seat letting out loud gasps and would sometimes even scream out in frustration.

Steve threw caution to the wind and quickly wrapped Summer in his arms, but she was too far gone. She had no idea what was happening any more, she felt as though she was dying, as though the world was collapsing around her. When she felt the arms wrap around her she began to scream loudly and used her fists to punch Steve's body repeatedly.

"Steve! What do we do?" Natasha asked, scared at what she saw in front of her. There was a reason her and Summer were such good friends, neither of them were really good when it came to being emotionally vulnerable, It's one of the things that brought them together.

"Just set off, it'll be okay. She's been like this before," He explained, still trying to wake her up from this sort of episode. "The last time she was like this was when Bucky had died."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy shiz-tweezers (idek) thank you so much for the comments and oh my gosh the next chapter will be the last chapter based of the Winter Soldier movie and then I get to go all AU... which means I have two things to ask you guys:**

**1) If you want to see anything, past or present, feel free to request it and I will write it (as long as it's not completely crazy and absolutely impossible - eg monsters with penis' for fingers fly down and eat all the icecream... that's the sort of stuff I wont write okay?)**

**2)TELL ME IF YOU WANT SMUT OKAY THIS IS ACTUALLY REALLY IMPORTANT SO ANSWER THIS QUESTION**

**To IkhandoZatman, oh my gosh please don't hate me, I'm so sorry!**

**To blondeconspiracy, I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOUR LAST COMMENT *virtual high five***

**To CupKatyCakes, you went to see my favourite band? I hate you (no no no I'm kidding, I'm so sorry I love you and you have amazing music taste okay? okay)**

**To HeartDraconis19362, *evil laughter***

**To elektrablacklyl, I'm so sorry I made you cry!**

**To Talye Kendrin, oh my gosh I'm so sorry, if I could give you cookies right now I would!**

**To minstorai, thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Thank yous to vilevillian, BiancaTSparrow, Guest, WinterSoldier13, Roseg7412, Fireballmaddie and integri-tea, I hope you all have a wondeful day and please remember that you are all beautiful, amazing, people!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

_**"Each mistake teaches you something new about yourself. There is no failure, remember, except in no longer trying. It is the courage to continue that counts."  
― Chris Bradford**_

* * *

"_He wants me to go on a date?" She asked Steve, almost snorting with laughter. "Ha! What a fool he is to think that I would ever even think about doing such an act with such a..."_

"_Summer." Steve scolded quickly, not really wanting to hear the end of that sentence, "he did save you from that awful man at the bar, you owe him at least one chance." _

_She chuckled again, "I owe him nothing, if anything you all owe me! What if I actually liked that man, what if I was already planning my wedding with him and now you've ruined my chance with him because you were all too stupid and got the wrong idea."_

"_I know you're lying because you don't like anyone." Steve said in reply, chomping down on the cake which Summer had bought him. She was currently trying to work at the small café they were currently in, though she did keep giving away free cakes which was beginning to become an issue with her boss. _

_Summer shrugged her shoulders, "true, and that's exactly why I don't understand why you insist I go on a date with him."_

"_Just give him a chance!" Steve whined. He didn't want her to go on this date with Bucky so that she and Bucky would end up dating and getting married and having kids, no, he just wanted them to get along. _

"_Summer, get back to work!" A skinny and extremely wrinkled woman called from behind the counter._

_She chewed on her nails, "if he wants to go on a date with me then tell him to come her and ask me himself, and he needs to have a good explanation on why. I'm no idiot and if he has any dishonourable ideas about what will happen on this date – which I am not confirming will happen – then tell him to not even try as the answer will be a no." With those words she jumped out of her chair and left Steve to finish his cake alone._

Summer awoke to an almost blinding light, the natural sun rays were practically foreign to her by now. Her eyes were dry from the constant crying she'd been doing the previous night and her throat was burning, It was like sandpaper had been rubbing against the inside of her throat throughout the whole night.

She stretched out her body, managing to click almost every bone in her body. She was still dazed but as she looked around the room she noticed it was quite a familiar place, she had no idea where she was at first but then it clicked in her head... she was in her bedroom. She wanted to cheer out loud, Summer was just about prepared to start kissing the faux fur rug on her floor, listen to whatever CD was currently placed in her stereo (which for some reason, it just so happened to be the High School Musical soundtrack) and eat whatever was left in her fridge and cupboards that hadn't gone off.

But, she was stopped from doing any of that by a feeling way down in her stomach. It swirled around and gave her a slightly numb ache, it fizzed her brain in the most unfortunate way and she didn't want to move at all because of it. She knew what happened yesterday, she remembered it clearly, the big reveal and the amazing kiss which had followed.

She heard her front door open and close, the person was obviously trying to be quiet. Summer didn't have the will to care though, if the person was here to kill her then she'd be grateful.

"Summer," the gentle voice that belonged to Steve Rogers called out from the doorway to her bedroom, "are you awake yet?"

"Sadly," she muttered, "yes." Summer moved into an upright position, her back pressed against the large amount of pillows she had on her bed. About five years ago she had gone through a slight bed fort addiction, you could say she became a very immature archaeologist for a year or two and she bought numerous blankets and pillows.

Steve was still dressed in his uniform, he even had his shield with him. He looked down to the ground with a very disdained look on his face, "the Winter Soldier... he's Bucky, isn't he?" Summer slowly nodded her head, rubbing her itching nose. Last night when Steve and Natasha had saved Summer, Steve had a slight run in with the Winter Soldier himself while he tried to make sure that Summer got to the helicopter – they'd had a little fight which was solved by him using his shield to cut into the bionic arm, and he'd seen Bucky's face. Steve had said asked the Winter Soldier whether he was Bucky and the man simply replied 'who?' but still, Steve was sure. "And he doesn't remember anything about his past?"

Summer noticeably winced, as though she'd just been stabbed in the heart. She still didn't reply, simply nodded her head so Steve knew that his assumption was right. Steve noticed the obvious pain she was going through and stepped up, he put his shield down onto the piano which was in the corner of Summer's room.

"You don't have to go through this alone, you know?" He said gently, sitting down on her bed and causing it to dip down under his weight.

She didn't look at him, she just ruffled her hair anxiously and began to chew on the bottom of her lip, "why did you come here Rogers?" She asked harshly.

He nodded his head, inwardly chuckling, he knew she would have a reaction like this to the whole matter. She felt like she'd just lost Bucky again, and the last time she felt like that she'd closed herself from the whole world. Almost lost all her friends. Steve wasn't really there for her as much as he should have been, that's his biggest regret (except what went down with Peggy Carter of course), that he was too frozen in an icicle to me there for his mourning friend. He owed her. "We're all about to go stop Pierce, he's planning to kill about three quarters of the planet tonight. I suspect Bucky will be there and I just want you to know that I'm going to bring him back, I swear."

At this her head whipped up and she looked up at Steve with an alarmed expression, "you're not going without me!" She yelled, as though him thinking such a thing was extremely insulting.

"Su-" Steve began.

"No," Summer quickly interrupted, not even bothering to hear what he was saying as she already knew what it would be. "I've been cooped up in a cell for the past god knows how many days- weeks even! I just found out the love of my life is still out there, and I have a few choice words out there for him when he finally regains his stupid memory. There is no way **in hell**, you are going on this mission without me." She finished her rant with her finger pointed straight at his face, her eyes had turned into slits and her lip was set in a deep frown. Steve was stuttering, trying to think of a way to say no but he was still really bad at talking to women, so Summer interrupted him before he could say anything more. "Yey, thanks Steve." She cheered with a surprising amount of glee.

She jumped up out of the bed and walked over to her closet which featured mostly baggy t-shirts and skinny jeans, she picked out a full black outfit for humour's benefit. She strut into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

"Steve?" She called wearily through the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Who changed me last night...?" She said apprehensively, she had just looked in the mirror and saw herself dressed in pyjama shorts and a vest.

Outside of the bathroom, Steve had grown a massive blush and was shaking his head, "it was Natasha, I swear!" He called into the bathroom.

Summer walked out of the bathroom and felt reassured by his answer, though when she saw Steve's nervous expression she couldn't help but feel the need to tease. "Oh I'm sure it was you dirty dog," she winked at him while beginning to leave the room, "grab your shield and lets go!"

_It was late at night and Summer was closing up the café, she was letting the left over people finish their food and drinks in peace before she shut the doors though so she just started with cleaning up. "If I knew you looked this beautiful in a waitresses outfit I would have come sooner." _

_She rolled her eyes, "if that's how you expect to get a date off me then I think you should seriously rethink your tactic Mr Barnes." She mumbled, concentrating much more harder on cleaning the tables. _

"_True," Bucky mumbled to no one in particular, when he realised she was trying to ignore him he pulled a chair out from under the table she was cleaning and sat on it, he even had the audacity to put his feet onto the table. "So how's this for a tactic, no date."_

"_What?" She asked, pushing his feet off the table and beginning to scrub where he'd just put his feet._

"_On Wednesday, I've managed to get Steve a date with a lovely lady named Patrice and I was hoping you'd help me make sure he doesn't mess this up." He said sweetly, moving his head to the side so he could get a good look of Summer's face which she was currently hiding underneath her auburn hair._

_She finished cleaning the table and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "You mean spy on him?"_

"_No, not at all" He quickly said, waving his hand out. "If you've been with Steve as much as I have then you'd know he really needs a woman in his life, I just want to make sure he gets that."_

_He was right, she'd noticed quite a lot how lonely Steve was and she hated having to see that emptiness in his eyes. He needed a woman in his life, a woman who could provide the sort of care and attention which Summer couldn't. With a huff she finally nodded her head, "and it's definitely not a date."_

"_Not a date, I swear on my parents lives."_

"**Be the escape car, he said, the most important job he said!**" Summer yelled out loud in the small car she was in, her fists crashed against the steering wheel and it caused the horn to sound. "**That lying bloody star-spangled moron!**" She yelled further.

She'd gotten stuck riding with Agent Maria Hill who had just left the vehicle to go do something inside or near the building, she'd been left with a mobile phone that she could talk to Steve through and he'd demanded she stay in the vehicle so she could help them escape but she knew already that they'd only be escaping when the mission was over and done with – she had been placed on the sidelines and she was furious about it.

"Come on, there's got to be something in this good for nothing car that'll help me get in the building." She muttered to herself, a habit she had managed to acquire quite easily after spending a couple of months alone in her laboratory. "Eureka!" She yelled out after finding the laptop which was in the boot of the car, she climbed all the way back to her seat at the front of the car and opened up the laptop, turning it on. Summer clicked every finger on her hands and then wiggled them in the air, "let's see if the S.H.I.E.L.D surveillance camera's have gotten any harder to hack."

Beginning to type, she got lost in all the numbers and words on the screen. It took her almost ten minutes – her longest time yet, it's safe to say that she's going to start practising as soon as she gets home so that she can up her game for the next time she needs to hack into a computer – to get into all the surveillance cameras and she looked through each one, she eventually came to a quite horrific scene where everyone was stood in a sort of stand off. Computers filled the room and all the people were stood up in their chairs with guns aimed, some people were already dead on the floor.

"Stay in the car my arse," she muttered while placing the laptop down into the passenger seat so she could continue to keep watch on the scene. She began to search the car for any sort of weapon, when she came to the glove box she managed to find a gun, after checking whether it was filled with bullets she closed the laptop and left the car.

She easily made it into the building and to the elevator, it was just finding out what room they were all in. While waiting for the elevator to go up to the next floor it suddenly stopped and dinged, she quickly reached down for her gun as the doors opened and revealed the Winter Soldier and numerous soldiers stood behind him. Both their eyes widened at the side of each other and Wendy's arm stretched out and grabbed her wrist before she could grab the gun, he dragged her out of the elevator.

"Gehen Sie zum Helicarrier(go to the helicarrier)," he said to the soldiers, moving out of the way with the prisoner in his hands. "Pierce wollen diese Mädchen zu sehen, werde ich Sie bald beitreten(Pierce will want to see this girl, I'll join you soon)." He yelled at them, already walking down the hallway with the girl held by her wrist, Summer felt a slight deja vu at that moment.

Thinking the worst, she began to struggle. "You don't know who I am do you?" She called out, leaning back on her body in hope to slow him down and perhaps make him listen to her, "Pierce wiped me from your memory didn't he?" She cried, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Not only had she lost Bucky, but now she'd even lost Wendy.

"Will you shut up?" He hissed at her, looking around to make sure no one was around, "of course I haven't forgotten about you, you idiot."

She stopped struggling then, looking at him with a wide-eyed expression. "Then where are you taking me?" She asked, trusting him enough to follow him. He didn't answer her, he just opened the door to a broom closet and slid both himself and her into the small space before closing the door. "I'm sorry but I don't think we have time for 7 minutes of heaven." She teased.

He was silent for a few seconds, "...I have no idea what that is." He mumbled, his hand had stopped gripping her wrist and was now stroking the smooth skin of her arm, his fingers were barely touching her though and she felt an obvious shiver erupt through her body as goosebumps began to appear. "I thought with you gone from that cell you'd stay out of trouble."

"Rule number one of Summer Scotts, when you think you know me you're probably wrong." She joked, the side of her mouth turning up in a small smile before dropping down. "I shouldn't have gone yesterday, I should have stayed with you."

"No," he quickly dejected, "I told you to go and you did, at least now I know you trust me."

Silence followed that as she thought over his words, of course she'd trust him, he just didn't know why because he didn't even know who she was. "Wendy," she whispered, "why did you bring me into the broom closet?" She had to force herself not to call him Bucky.

"Well," he sighed while moving his right hand up to push part of her hair back, "I was going to leave, but I just can't seem to drag myself away from you... weird right?"

"No..." she said softly, her own hands venturing up to his face and slowly taking off his mask, "have I mentioned how much I hate that mask?"

"Once or twice," he shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes moved down to her lips and Summer's eyes copied his, unknowingly, the two were slowly moving closer and closer together.

His eyes lost focus and he became eager, he pulled her body against his and kissed her deeply. She melted into him as the emotions that she'd managed to be holding in check for the whole day were rushing through her. She kissed him back with an ardour that surprised her, it was then she realised, she was hungry for him in the worst way. And he was going through the same emotions, he wanted Summer more then he remembered wanting anything else, the way he felt towards her was scarily strong and to have her lips against his was the sort of euphoric feeling which was said to be a sin.

"Do you have to go?" She said, cutting the kissing short. "Couldn't we just leave now, go down to my lake house and just be together... I could help you with your memory."

He shook his head and pulled away, "you need to understand, I have a mission."

Summer nodded her head in acknowledgement, she did understand, missions were all he knew and completing them was his only aim in life. "Goodbye then." She sighed, "if I see you later then..."

He cut her short by kissing her gently on the lips, "goodbye." He said, he opened the door to the broom closet and left, leaving her in complete silence. That is, until, the door made a clicking sound.

Her head shot up and she moved to open the door, only to find that he'd locked it. "You bastard!" She yelled out, banging her fists angrily at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well this chapter was simply an arse to upload, I don't know what's up with this website right now but it's made me have to rack my brains for a way to upload this - I didn't want to fail you guys or my amazing record for uploading a chapter every day. I went on a road trip today so most of this was written in a book. Also, at the bottom of this page there's a bit that explains part of this story, I don't want to put it here cause it will include a BIG spoiler.**

**This is also the last chapter that will have to do with Winter Soldier, meaning the next chapters are AU but I have included some clues in previous chapters about what adventures Summer is going to go on throughout the tale while also helping Wendy get his memories back.**

**Again, I'm going to remind y'all that if you really want to see anything in this story then tell me now!**

**Thanks to Kima Wolfwood, VileVillian, Guest, musangel88, elektrablacklyl, IkhandoZatman, Blondeconspiracy, StarIights, BiancaTSparrow101, Excitement16, Lilaofthevalley and minstorai, all your comments were simply wonderful to read and I see a lot of you are really excited for the smut so yeah, you have that to look forward too then.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

_**"It's true, I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of the world moving forward without me, of my absence going unnoticed, or worse, being some natural force propelling life on. Is it selfish? Am I such a bad person for dreaming of a world that ends when I do? I don't mean the world ending with respect to me, but every set of eyes closing with mine."  
― Jonathan Safran Foer**_

* * *

Summer tapped her fingers against the door, she was tapping around the lock. When she heard the sound become slightly more echoed, her look of concentration changed to one of glee. "Yey," she ejaculated merrily. She stood back up and slammed her foot at the same place she had just been tapping, she had to do this three more times before the door eventually swung open.

"The next time I see that bastard he's going to pay for underestimating me," she hissed darkly while she stormed through the hallways.

There were dead bodies, Summer noticed that first, then there was an emptiness to each hallway. She soon figured out that Wendy had been trying to save her from whatever shoot out went down in these hallways.

But Summer didn't think she needed protection, she'd lived almost over 90 years and she'd learnt plenty of fighting styles through that time. She was also one – if not, was – the smartest person on the planet; if anything, people needed protection from her.

Still feeling quite furious, she stormed into one of the many rooms. This one had windows all across the wall and she easily saw that all the helicarriers were already up in the air, "shit," she cursed.

"Watch your language," A spiky black-haired male chuckled as he entered the room, gun at the ready.

Summer turned around to look at the man her shoulders slumped, "no, not you Brock, really?" She wasn't upset about it, she didn't really know Brock that well, all the times she'd met him had been whenever Steve had a mission that acquired his and her help. She thought he was a bit pretentious, kind of annoying sometimes, but she didn't think he'd be such a horrible person and betray his country.

He snorted, "don't give me that look, just cause your smarter then everyone else."

Summer sent him a small smile, "not everyone... just most of the population, and that includes you." She sassed, hand setting itself on her hip.

Brock, who had had enough of Miss Scotts 'know-it-all' personality, revealed a pair of handcuffs and raised his gun higher. "Just shut up and put your hands up, I'm sure Pierce would love to see his little run away prisoner."

She turned around and put both her hands her back, complying easily. She felt the cold metal of the gun press against her back, the handcuffs went around her wrists and just as Brock was about to lock the first one she swiftly turned around and grabbed the gun, she pushed it upward so it hit him in the chin and he took a few steps away from her.

"Such an amateur mistake," she laughed loudly at him. As he was recovering, the venomous fury - which he'd so far managed to hide behind a smile - was now revealing itself. His fists clenched and he raised his hand, Summer quickly ducked out of the way as he began to charge towards her.

As he passed her she kicked one of the office chairs so it rolled over and hit him in the back, while he stumbled backwards she rushed her way to the door and attempted to pull it open only to find that yet again she was trapped in a locked room.

At the sound of the first gun shot she jumped behind one of the tables. Brock just kept shooting through the wood though, she crawled on her hands and knees to each table. As silence settled she guessed he'd run out bullets.

She pressed her back against the table and tried to quieten her deep hectic breaths. Suddenly, a burning pain pulsed in her cheeks and she fell onto the ground; she looked up and saw Brock raise the gun in order to hit her in the face again. She shot her arms out and managed to surprise him enough with her movements to knock the gun out of his hands.

He laughed out loud and clenched his fist, "hail HYDRA, bitch." He quipped just a he threw down his fist against her cheek.

He did this five more times, using his other hand to keep her hands locked above her hand. Once he'd finished, he leant back on his knees and let out a deep breath.

Summer had blood pouring out of her mouth, she made a sort of gurgling sound while trying to say something. "What's that?" He teased, he leaned his face closer to her cheeks so that she could whisper whatever it was she was trying to say.

Summer spat the bloody flem into his face, "hail this." She spat before abruptly head butting him. Once he rolled off her body, holding his forehead in pain, she jumped away from him.

Her face was pulsating with pain and it overtook her entire body, all she could feel was pain writhing throughout her body and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew she'd heal soon she would probably start crying from the intense burning her bruised face was causing her. Her face was slowly beginning to swell, but she could easily still see. "Oh my God." Summer muttered as her eyes painfully widened at the sight of the helicarrier crash landing into the building. "Run!" She yelled loudly at Brock, already turning around and making a run or the window. Her best bet was to jump out of the window and hope to God she lands in one of the pools of water – if not, then either way she was going to die.

She heard the glass smash loudly as the helicarrier finally began to crash into the room they were in. She looked behind her to see if Brock was close, instead he had disappeared underneath the rubble. Her breath stuck in her throat as she realised the truth of the situation. Brock was dead, and she was next.

She put up both her arms to protect her face as she crashed through the window. Adrenaline swished around in the pit of her stomach as she began to fall from the building, her arms whipped around in the air. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for imminent death.

"_If I ever die, what would you do?" Summer asked gently, continuing to stroke her fingers through Bucky's messy brown locks. They were both currently wrapped up in cotton sheets; she was laying on top of Bucky with her chest while her arms reached up and messed with his hair._

"_What kind of question is that?" He asked with a scrunched up expression, "you're not planning on dying are you?"_

_Summer shook her head and gently kissed his chest, "no, I'm just curious."_

_He nodded his head in understanding, he had become quite use to his fiancé asking weird questions 'out of curiosity'. "Hmm..." he frowned in deep thought, "I'm not sure, I'd be upset... I might even cry." Summer let out a faux gasp which earned her quite a glare, "...just don't go dying any time soon, my life ends when yours does."_

"_Careful James, you're starting to sound like you genuinely care about me." Summer chuckled._

_Bucky grew a small smile and ran his hands up from her bare waist up to his wrists where he stopped and began to rub his thumb across her smooth skin. "What would you do if I died?" He asked._

_She shrugged in reply, "probably nothing, just get on with my life." She said with no humour in her voice._

_Bucky grinned down at her, "you liar."_

"_Oh yeah?" She scoffed, sending him a look which basically read 'you're crazy'._

_He suddenly pushed her off his chest and rolled over so he was now hovering above her body, "yeah." He began to nuzzle her neck, moving down to lay soft kisses onto her collarbone. "You'd probably spend months – no, years, trying to rack that brain of yours for a way to bring me back to life."_

_She laughed obnoxiously and grabbed the sides of his face with both her hands and brought his face only centimetres away from hers. "Shut up," she mumbled, crashing his lips against hers._

She was only centimetres away from impact, these were her last seconds of living and all that ran through her head was how disappointed she is with everything she's done in her life.

"Whoo!" Someone yelled out and suddenly there was a harsh tug in her arm and she was suddenly floating. She looked up, at first she was just staring at a silhouette thanks to the blinding sun in the background, "Sam Wilson, pleasure to meet you."

"S-Summer," she stuttered out her name, still trying to adjust her mind set after coming to terms with the fact she was going to die. "You're a friend of Steve's right?"

"Yeah, he ever talk about me?" Sam asked.

"Once or twice," Summer muttered, most of her attention fixated on the technology attached to his back. She looked back down and searched through the wreckage. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, not until she saw the glimmer of a moving bionic arm reflecting in the sunlight. "Umm... Sam, I don't suppose you do a taxi service?"

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, Summer pointed down to a muddy embankment which Wendy was aiming for. She'd already noticed the body in his hands and felt anticipation surge through her body as she'd already managed to guess who was in his arms.

By the time they'd landed on the ground, Wendy had begun to walk away, leaving a passed out Captain America. "Was that the Winter Soldier guy? We need to get him before he gets away!" Sam yelled loudly, already charging to go after him.

"No, no, no!" Summer quickly stopped him, rushing to step in front of him and placing her hand on his chest. "Look, it's a long story, but I nee to be the one that goes after him. You," she poked his chest, "need to make sure that Steve's okay and I need you to give him a message from me."

His facial expression soured slightly at his face but after seeing the state that Cap was in, he soon agreed. "What's the message?"

"Tell him I'm going to be off the radar for a bit, but when it's time I'll come back. Make him promise he won't come looking for me?" Sam nodded his head and she rushed off to go find Wendy. "Thank you!" She called to him.

It only took her a minute or two of running to catch up with him, when she called his name he turned around quickly with a wide-eyed expression. He ran up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her body. "I-I thought y-you were dead!" He stuttered, pulling her so tight against his body she was worried their bodies might suddenly merge together.

"It's okay, I'm alive and you're alive. We're all alive!" She comforted, grabbing his face and pulling it so she could look at his face. He had a very deep frown on his face and she could see tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Wendy." She sighed sadly, placing her forehead against his.

"I-I remember some things but... I don't know!" He grunted, obviously frustrated. He moved his head out of her grip, eyes flickering around his surroundings. He was so confused, he wasn't sure what was even real any more.

She grabbed his head once again and tried to put all his attention to her. "Hey," she called and his eyes snapped to hers, "I'm going to be here for you through t it all, I'm going to help you get your memory back. We'll go to the lake house, escape all of this together and work solely on getting you back your memory, okay?"

"Okay," he said, putting his hand in hers and allowing Summer to lead him away.

**A/N: Okay so basically, I thought you'd all be wondering why Falcon saved her since in the movie he gets his wings ripped off by Bucky. So basically, I added the scene in the last chapter where Bucky and Summer make out in a closet is made to delay time and as such, makes Falcon escape the winter soldiers clutches. Just thought this was important in case any of you had questions. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't know what it is about today but I just don't feel right... Like I'm sad but I don't know why. I'm also extremely nervous about this chapter as it's the first AU chapter I've done for this story and I'd hate myself if I ended up being just one big disappointment... idk...**

**Thanks to VileVillian, Kima Wolfwood, BloodRosesAreMyFavourite, heroherondaletotheresuce, BiancaTSparrow101, IkhandoZatman, Sco and BlondeConspiracy for all your comments, they definitely made me smile!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

_"**But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall. They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever. Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul." **_

_― **Julie Gregory**_

* * *

Screams, that's all she heard coming from the room next to hers. She was dazed and confused at first, she felt sleepy, though as soon as she realised whom the screams belonged to, she jumped up to get off the bed but she ended up to rolling onto the floor. She quickly rushed her way through the hallway and into Wendy's room where she found him wriggling around in the sheets with a disgruntled expression.

"Wendy!" She yelled, Summer moved onto the bed and she began to shake his body. "Wendy, Wendy! Wake up! It's a nightmare, whatever you're dreaming isn't real!" She screamed. Her hands continued to rock his body and sometimes she would stop to smack him on the arm.

He let out a deep scream, his upper body flew upward and he used his bionic arm to push her away. She flew back and crashed into the wall, her back cracking loudly at the impact; as soon as Wendy had realised exactly who he pushed he swiftly went to kneel beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. "I-I'm so sorry."

Summer's face - which had healed back to normal after yesterdays hectic events - was scrunched up, through the pain in her back was thankfully beginning to fade. She stretched out her back and allowed it to crack, "it's okay." She mumbled.

"No," he sighed, lowering his head in shame and quickly shaking it, "it's not okay Summer. What if I do this again? I can't keep hurting you." He growled, tugging on his long hair in aggravation. He was currently only wearing sweat pants as it was too warm to sleep fully clothed. He stood up once he was assured that she was okay and went to the closet where he grabbed a t-shirt.

The only clothes that were large enough to fit him in the building were Steve's clothes that he'd accidentally left over the last time him and Summer had come here to catch a break. Summer had told him that they'd go shopping for clothes soon, that way they'd be able to finally go outside without him getting weird looks considering his usual choice of clothing was a bullet proof jacket.

"Maybe I should just leave." He sighed, finishing off pulling on the shirt over his sweaty torso.

"No!" She quickly scolded, finally pushing her body off the floor. "No you shouldn't just leave, I promised you I was going to get you your memory and you agreed." She pointed her finger towards him and made sure to get his attention on to her, he seemed to have this problem with keeping his attention on one thing and she could tell why. He was trying so hard with his mind, searching every crook and cranny of his brain in hope he'd find the doorway to his past, so much so that his attention span was suffering for it.

"But-"

"Nope," she interrupted again, popping the 'p' sound while moving closer to him and reaching up to push the hair out of his face. His eyes flickered down to her face and he concentrated on all the features that were beautiful to him, she'd managed to gain some colour now that she was eating properly again - just last night he had seen her proudly scoff her face full of doritos and skittles. Her hair was messy from being asleep but yet it framed her face perfectly, and the orange shade made the marvellous deep pink shade of her lips even more potent. "Listen to me when I say this, okay?"

He nodded his head, his lips were set in a natural pout state and his blue eyes were enough to keep Summer hypnotised.

"I can take the punches, Wendy, I heal quickly so a punch doesn't matter to me." She said calmly, a optimistic look burning in her green eyes. "But what I can't handle is you pushing me away, we're a team okay?"

He wanted to argue, to tell her that he might never get his memory back and that she could just be signing herself up for a life of pain and misery. He couldn't have that weighing on his shoulders,s he hated the idea that he was causing her any sort of pain. But the look in her eyes, the confidence that burned in her soul was strong enough to carry both herself and him through these hard times. "Okay." He agreed, lifting his lip up for only a second before it dropped.

"Okay, well then let's get some sleep." She muttered happily and dropped her hand from his face.

She turned around to go walk back into her own bedroom when she felt Wendy catch her wrist just before she goes away. "Wait," he muttered lowly, "please don't leave." He asked, a slight panic appearing in his voice. She turned around and looked at how amazingly puppy-like his expression had become, amazed at how he manage to look so innocent even with all that blood on his hands.

She slowly nodded her head, "okay." She whispered back to him, she tugged her wrist free for only a second before she grabbed his hand and began to guide him towards the bed. She laid down on the bed first and then allowed Wendy to shuffle close against her body, because it was a singular bed they had to squeeze tight together anyway. He lay on her stomach while she gently raked her fingers through his hear, the both of them easily fading into a sweet dream.

This time Wendy's mind was not burdened by the horrors of his past, by the fall or the scientists, it was filled with images of Summer - she was laughing happily and running away from him, he could hear himself laugh as he chased after her. The moment was bitter-sweet as he soon woke up to find himself questioning when all that happened, if it even happened.

Summer's hand wasn't moving through his hair any more but it sat gently at the top of his neck, her stomach was rising and falling at a steady rate and his arm was wrapped around her hip. "Morning." She muttered hoarsely. When he looked up she only had one eye open; as he looked up towards her though the sun rays peeked through the window above them and blinded him slightly so he groaned loudly and began to nuzzle her stomach.

He rested his chin on the smooth skin of her stomach and faced her, "what time is it?"

Summer blinked both her eyes open and closed, trying to adjust to the sunlight that was shining through the window and into the room. She pushed her body upwards and Wendy's head fell off her body and onto the mattress, he turned his body and stretched out both arms - he kept forgetting that one of his arms wasn't actually real. She turned to the side and looked down at the alarm clock which Steve had put there so he could wake up early to go on a jog with her, though he still had yet to realise she'd set it back two hours so that she got a lie in; then after two weeks of him annoyingly pulling her out of bed she simply turned it off. "Oh god,"

"What?" He asked, though he didn't really have any urgency in his body, he was too sleepy to care.

The clock read that it was 1 O'clock so she added the two hours into it, "It's 3 in the afternoon dude."

"Does that mean we have to get up?" He groaned, shuffling back up to her body and rubbing himself childishly against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and rested his head against her body. He was such a puppy.

She chuckled, "If you want to go buy clothes then yes," she gently pushed his hand of her waist and rolled off the bed into a standing position, "but don't worry, I can make us something to eat before we go."

"Didn't we eat last night?" He said shamelessly, vaguely mocking her.

She understood he was mocking her though, after all, last night she had managed to finish eating all that was left in her cupboards which hadn't gone off. "Shush." She scolded jokingly, beginning to stalk her way out of the room. Wendy heard her feet tapping against the stairs as she made her way to the bottom floor where the kitchen was.

He followed after her, trekking down to the kitchen and finding her rummaging around the cupboards and bringing out bread, peanut butter and jelly. "Yum," she muttered, giving Wendy an extremely cheesy smile as she began to make the sandwiches for them both.

Wendy smiled at the way she bounced around the kitchen like a child, managing to find joy from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was truly something new. He wondered if Bucky had thought the same, in fact, he wondered exactly what Bucky was like with Summer. "So, can I ask you a question?"

She looked up from the peanut butter jar that she was scooping out of using a knife, "sure," she shrugged.

He pushed himself up onto one of the counters in the kitchen and began to swing his legs merrily, "what was ours- I mean, what was yours and Bucky's relationship like?"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she let out an obnoxious chuckle."Ha, well, it certainly was probably the most scandalous and sinful sort of relationship at that time," she explained with a shake of her head, the memories coming back easily in her head.

"What do you mean?" Wendy obviously didn't get these sort of memories and raised a curious eyebrow at her, hoping she'd explain further so he could get an idea of what exactly she'd meant.

Summer licked the peanut butter knife clean, offering him some of the remaining peanut butter to which he raised his hand and shook his head. She finished it off and grabbed another knife so she could start spreading the jelly on the bread. "The first 3 months was just constant sex, it wasn't even a relationship at the time. We were just friends with benefits."

This confused Wendy, "But I thought you ended up getting engaged?"

"Yeah, well, you were certainly relentless." She chimed, sending Wendy a wink. She finished spreading the jam and once again licked the remains off the knife, "Maybe that's why you actually managed to get me to agree to marry you. I'm not good with emotions, but you didn't give up on me, you accepted me for that and you made me finally love myself. And you know what they say, you can't love anyone until you love yourself."

"So you're saying you love me?" He questioned cheekily. She paused from grabbing the other pieces of bread to complete the sandwiches to send him a slight glare.

"I only love two types of people, the ones that give me food and the ones that don't play their music out loud." Summer listed, she finally completed the sandwiches and used one of the knives to cut them into triangle pieces. She handed four slices over to Wendy and took four for her own.

"Did Bucky ever buy you food?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh," Summer cackled, taking another mouthful and finishing it off before she began to speak again, "you once got this job - didn't pay much but it helped to us keeping the apartment - and every time you came home you'd make sure to stop at this sweet shop and buy me a chocolate bar that I'd become addicted too… yeah I'm pretty sure that's the only reason I ever loved you."

"Oh you're so nice, I can see why I loved you." He rolled his eyes and finished off his sandwiches, "So, another question…"

"Oh gosh, not another."

"That information HYDRA was desperate to get off you… what was it?"

She finished off the last of her sandwich, "Not telling. If you want to find out then get your memory back, Bucky knows. He was there when I- Never mind." She cut herself short, realising that she may be releasing too much information.

"Fine." He said shortly, though his voice didn't make him seem annoyed by her shortcomings and so she felt a little relieved.

He stood up as she did, she walked towards the couch in the middle of the front room and grabbed a hold of her bag and coat. "Come on then Wendy, let's shop till we drop."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FLASSITY FLISS YOU'LL WANT TO READ THIS! Okay, so, major smut warning here - I went all out for you guys cause I realised how much you wanted smut and I didn't want to give you a smut that was only half of my effort. I wrote this while watching Gossip Girl as well so I got to stare at Sebastian Stan's face while writing it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jezebel DeTrazie because SHE IS THE FIRST PERSON TO FINALLY FIGURE OUT ONE OF MY CLUES. I don't tell people I put foreshadowing in my stories because I like when they figure them out on their own without me telling them to look for it, but yeah, this braniac managed to spot one of them. I did pick Summer Scotts name because of Scott Summers, that's because part of my story has somethign to do with mutation (see the connection?). So yeah, everyone give this person a well deserved applause for finding the first (of many) clues to what's going to happen in the future of this story.**

**Thanks as well to IkhandoZatman, musangel88, BloodRosesAreMyFavourite, Kima Wolfwood, BlondeConspiracy, StarIights, elektrablacklyl, BiancaTSparrow101 and VileVillian. Your comments made me smile and pushed me to complete this chapter, so you all deserve an applause too.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

_"**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." **_

_― **Dr. Seuss**_

* * *

The lake house was extremely secluded from the world, it was placed in the middle of a woodland area, tree's towered high and hid the cabin from most eyes. If anyone ventured into the woods it would take them at least two hours to find the lake let alone Summer's cabin. The lake was only a few centimetres from the cabin and Summer had forced Steve to help her build a deck attached to the building so she could look out or maybe even fish.

Wendy was currently stood on the deck leaning against the railing, watching as the sun rose. The sounds of the forest were much more relaxing than the usual silence of his bedroom, he hated sleeping alone but he didn't have the courage to ask Summer if he could bunk with her. He wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly but he wasn't emotionally ready to venture into something serious, and he thinks that Summer knew that.

"Couldn't sleep again?" A gentle female voice called from the doorway, Wendy swiftly turned around obviously tense from her surprising arrival.

Once he saw it was her his body visibly relaxed, "I keep having nightmares," he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. He was trying to hide how scared he was of the dreams, but she understood why he would be scared- from what she had heard, his dreams were basically him reliving his almost-death and then getting mutilated by a mad scientist, who wouldn't be scared?

"I can fix that, make you some pills." She said while walking closer towards him.

He raised an eyebrow towards her, "what? Don't tell me you have some sort of evil laboratory in the basement."

"It's not evil, and don't judge my skills of making medicine. About 10 years ago I got ill from headache tablets so I learnt how to make different tablets. I'm pretty much the best medicine maker out there, I could be a doctor if I wanted," she explained proudly.

The side of his mouth raised as he let out a little laugh, "I think I'll be okay."

The silence settled in again, and by silence I mean that the wind cased the rustle of the leaves to echo and the noise of the crickets and frogs chimed lowly in the background. The both of them were still tense, they were still haunted by everything that had happened - Summer had been held hostage and beaten pretty much every day, whereas Wendy simply felt lost without any memories to be his backbone, he felt frail and useless.

As Wendy's mind ventured further into the darkness his expression unintentionally soured and Summer was quick to notice this, "what's up?"

"The sky." He grunted, to which he received an eye roll from the auburn haired girl next to him.

"Ha ha," she muttered with an emotionless tone. She put her hand on his naked arm and rubbed it gently, "I'm being serious, what's wrong?"

He let out a sigh, realising he had no choice but to answer, if he didn't then she'd keep pushing him until he did. "I still don't know who this Bucky guy is, if I'm anything at all like him… I know he's in my head somewhere, but it's just annoying me that I can't find him and discover more about who he is, about who I was."

She nodded her head and turned to look at the sky, the orange-purple shade was beginning to fade into the usual blue colour, she was trying to rack her brain for ideas to help him. She'd hoped the seclusion would help get him his memory back; Summer knew that he needed time, the flashbacks he was having showed her that the memories were there and they were going to come back in time, his head had been wiped so many times that it was going to take quite some time - he was being inpatient, and panicking was not helping his mind heal, it was making his mind suffer some more.

She suddenly had a light bulb moment and jumped back into a straight standing position, "grab a jacket and a hoodie, we're going to go undercover somewhere."

"W-wha-"

"Just do as I say," she yelped, already halfway inside the cabin.

"_Would you like to order?" A waiter walked up to the table which was currently occupied by Summer Elizabeth Darcy Scotts and James Buchanan Barnes. _

_Summer shook her head, she hadn't eaten all day and was looking forward to having a meal but as soon as she realised that she was eating at one of the poshest restaurants in town she knew that she wouldn't be able to afford a glass of water, let alone a meal - she was only here to make sure that Steve's date went well. _

"_Yes, we'd like to order," Bucky spoke up, leaning forward in his seat. "And don't worry, I'm paying," he said towards Summer._

"_Really? Well in that case…" Summer smiled widely and leaned across the table to grab the menu, her eyes scanned the pages but at first she wasn't looking at the meals but mostly at the price. "I'll have braised lamb shanks with roasted vegetable, please and thank you."_

_Bucky's eyes bulged as he recognised that it was one of the most expensive foods on the menu, and he knew that Summer had certainly taken this into consideration when she was choosing foods. "Uh… I'll just have some water," he told the waiter._

"_Wine, I'd really like some wine." Summer piped up before the waiter left._

_He sighed, glad that he'd saved up most of his wages for this meal. "...and wine." Spending all this money just meant that he wouldn't be able to buy a little less than his usual food products for the week and he'd have to sweet talk his landlord so he could pay her the rest of his apartment next time he gets paid. "You have an expensive taste in food," he noted._

_She laughed, "no, I'm a vegetarian. I just wanted to buy the most expensive thing on the menu," she explained with a small smirk on her lips._

_He nodded his head and pursed his small lip together, then he regained his composure and smiled , "wait, you actually care about animals? You have emotions?!"_

_Summer didn't actually think he'd be able to snap back at her so she did grow a little admiration for him. But he was seriously underestimated her if he thought that he could win against her in this sort of challenge."Wrong again, I'm a scientist, I cut up animals for a living. I just don't like the taste of most meats."_

"_Fine, right, sorry," he sarcastically apologised._

_Summer looked around the room, aroma's swirled around the air. She inhaled the millions of scents, loving the sweet smell of rice and honey chicken that was on a platter passing her at that moment in time. Romantic couples were everywhere, staring into each others eyes with sweet expressions that were drunk with love. One pair of people were missing though."So, where exactly are Steve and- what was the girls name again?"_

"_Patrice," He answered, "and they're going to be here later,"_

"_When exactly is later?" He shrugs in reply to her question._

_She was about to investigate further when the waiter came back, he placed down her plate of lamb shanks and roasted vegetables, to which she quickly grabbed her fork and collected carrots on the end of her fork, quickly putting it in her mouth and relishing in eating the food. Meanwhile, the waiter had begun to pour the wine into their glasses. "Here's is your meal, and I hope you have a nice date."_

_Her head whipped up to the waiter as he said those words and the waiter smiled down at her before turning away and walked off. Then it all seemed to make sense, it all snapped in place in her head and she looked towards Wendy with a both shocked and impressed facial expression, "...you liar," she gasped out._

"_What?" He repressed the smile that wanted to escape, he certainly felt proud for tricking her and couldn't wait to see how she'd handle it. Her personality had intrigued him from day one and he wanted to explore every inch of it._

"_This is totally a date! You tricked me to go on a date with you!" Summer accused wildly, pointing her finger towards him before jumping out of her seat in a flare of anger. _

_He pointed towards the meal in front of him."And you got really expensive lamp out of it." _

"_You swore on your parents life that this wasn't a date!" She interrupted, quickly ignoring his previous comment ._

_He shrugged and cocked his head to the side, staring at her with an expression that clearly said he felt no guilt. "My parents are dead."_

_She finally saw it, the need he had to get to know her. She thought she'd finally cracked just exactly what this man wanted from her, why else could he be putting so much effort into spending time with her? "Right… well there's only one way I can see to me being able to get rid of you."_

_She grabbed his hand and swiftly guided him out of the building, both were surprised that no one had complained about the fact they'd left without paying for their meals. "Where are we going?"_

"_Just come on." She replied vaguely._

_He raised a curious eyebrow, extremely suspicious "You're not going to kill me are you?"_

"_Just come on." She repeated, not turning back to even look at him, she just dragged him off._

"_Do I need to be worried?" To his third question, Summer turned around angrily and glared at him, not repeating herself and so Bucky said it for her,"Just come on?"_

"_Very good." She spoke as though she was praising a child. She turned back and walked a few more blocks with her hand still in his. He'd learnt not to talk by then, but he almost asked more questions when they began to climb up an apartment building. By the time they got to the second floor he was bursting with questions, she pulled out a key and locked the door_

"_Is this your ro-" He asked as he was being dragged into it. What he didn't expect was to be interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Once they parted silence reigned for a sublime moment, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. His arm loosely draped around her waist and her face was only a few centimetres away from his. She could smell the scent of the tangy aftershave which he usually wore and it ignited her senses, inciting her libido to kick in._

_He lowered his face to hers and smiling faintly in the half light, he kissed her gently. At first it was a sweet kiss, a gentle exploration of her soft lips, his tongue probing the softness of her mouth. But it soon deepened, and Summer could feel her entire body responding to his touch, the fire creeping slowly through her veins like a narcotic, warming her from within and making her heart race faster._

_She slid her arms around his neck and she tried to pull him closer, seeking more than a kiss; her aching flesh needing his intimate touch. Her breasts felt tender and her burgeoning nipples pressed through the thin bodice of her cotton dress._

_Bucky groaned faintly as she pressed herself into him, their mouths welded together in a heated duel._

"_We need to stop now or I won't be responsible for my actions…" he muttered, breaking away from her slightly. In reply, Summer just meshed her lips against his again, trying to send through her lips just how much she was lusting for him at that point of time._

_Gently, he slipped the thin straps of her dress off her pale shoulders and it fell down to her waist, revealing the lacy black bra that she'd been wearing underneath. Slowly, teasingly, he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over the taut nipples, a trace of a glittering smile apparent as she groaned in response. Moonlight bathed them in a silvery glow as he released her bra and it fell unheeded to the messy floor of her apartment._

"_So beautiful," he said reverently. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked tenderly, kneading Summer's sensitive flesh, making her writhe against him with desperate desire. She could feel his hardness against her belly, throbbing with a reminder of where this was leading, but she didn't care and neither did he - they wanted each other equally as badly as the other. "Last chance to say no," Chris rasped, his hand sliding up her slender thigh. _

_There was no way on earth she could have said 'stop' then, it would have killed her. She took his hand and pushed it between her legs in a wordless reply. He pulled her sodden panties aside and moaned to find her so wet and open for him, her juices spilling over his fingers and down her trembling legs._

_His fingers brushed over her clit and she pushed against his hand, clutching onto him tightly as the pleasure ramped higher. First one, then two fingers, thrust into her wet sex, fucking her slowly as he bent to take a nipple in his mouth, biting gently as punishment when she dug her nails into his neck._

_Summer cried out in release as she came, the spasms of pleasure flooding over her in shuddering waves. Bucky held her tightly, until eventually she came down from the dazzling high. She kissed him in a stunned gratitude for the best orgasm she'd ever had. He pulled her close and it reminded her that he still hadn't cum when she felt his hard erection pressing into her._

_Teasingly, she reached down and rubbed him through his pants, he groaned at the subtle stimulation. "Bitch." he scolded with a smile to show he didn't really mean it._

_She laughed lightly, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock from the confines of his boxers. Licking the sticky pre-cum from the swollen head, she wrapped her lips around his shaft, taking him as far into her throat as she could manage without gagging._

_After a few delicious moments, he pulled Summer roughly to her feet and moved backwards carefully, so that he was sat down on the bed behind them. They both stripped off the remaining pieces of clothing, marvelling at each other's beautiful bodies. She sat astride him, kissing him hard as he entered her, pushing upwards into her tight channel. It had been a while for her and she gasped at the feel of his thick cock stretching and filling her up._

_The apartment air was cool but their skin gleamed with a light lustre of sweat. She half closed her eyes and threw her head back, revealing the feel of Bucky fucking her, Summer's hands held his neck and her breasts were swaying provocatively in his face._

_Hard and fast, they made love, the sound of their bodies rubbing together barely audible over the sounds of cars outside. She bit his lip as she once again came, tasting coppery blood when her orgasm hit her hard. He lasted a few moments longer, thrusting hard into her pulsating cunt until he came too, groaning as he filled her up with bursts of hot semen._

_The moon disappeared behind a cloud while they sat locked together, their skin slick with sweat and their bodies sated at last. The juices of their coupling trickled out from between her thighs in pearly trails of milk and she shivered slightly as the brisk air from outside seeped into her apartment and stroke her naked body, turning the cooling skin slightly chilly._

"_Wow." he exhaled, resting against the comforting sheets of Summer's bed. _

_She had had enough of the cold brisk air and so she stood up, her naked body looking goddess like to James. She began to redress and emotionally she called out to him while her back was still turned, "So you got what you wanted, now you can go."_

"_Wait, what?" He sat up in the bed, the sheets covering his privates but not his sweaty naked torso, a part of his body which Summer was trying really hard not to stare at._

_It seemed crazy to Bucky how the girl that had turned around after redressing and looked at him with empty eyes, was the same girl whom only a second ago was enthralled in a lust-filled adventure with him. "Obviously you just wanted sex, isn't that what most men want?" She said emotionlessly, blinking in confusion at him, as though he should have known that fact as well as she did. _

"_Well yes," he shrugged, though quickly realised he was digging himself a deeper hole. "But that's not what I wanted from you, I genuinely like you why can't you see that?" She left the room while he was asking that question and so he jumped from the bed and began to put on his clothes._

"_Because it's not real, this whole ideal you have of love isn't real, it's simply lust that you're all romanticising. You just wanted sex with me." She explained loudly from the kitchen where she was bringing out a spoon and a jar of peanut butter. _

_He actually found himself feeling offended by her judgement, and as he watched her in the kitchen begin to eat the peanut butter straight from the jar he realised two things; one was that she managed to look beautiful no matter what she was doing and the other was that she was empty and had no emotion at all, maybe he'd been wrong when he assumed that her emotions were just hidden to strangers. And he'd let himself be used by her, he shook his head and laughed mockingly at himself before beginning to walk towards the door. He opened it and was about to step out when a thought came to his head, "you know what,, you act like you're so heartless- like you care about nothing and no one and that you're so much better than everyone because you're so much smarter. But as far as I see you're just a humongous, blind, idiot."_

"_I suppose that was meant to hurt my feelings." She deduced, putting another spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth._

_He put on an extremely cheeky smile and sent her a wink, trying to show that what she'd done hadn't harmed his exterior at all. "But you're too stupid for feelings." He quipped while leaving the room._

"Welcome to the Captain America museum," she smiled towards Wendy who was currently hidden underneath a hoodie and jacket – he did indeed look very suspicious. There was good reason as to why he was hidden, she didn't have to hide considering her face wasn't featured anywhere in this museum, only her name. Wendy, however had a whole piece dedicated to him and his face was printed on the wall.

Wendy walked off towards his part of the museum, for a second he watched a video of him with Steve Rogers. They were laughing together over something, something which he wished he could remember.

Summer carried on walking around just looking at all the pictures of old friends, she had kept putting off coming to the museum because she was worried how she'd react to all these reminders of the past she'd lost.

Eventually she caught up to Wendy and he was staring at a biography on Bucky, "that's my face." He muttered, "...and that's your name, and you're listed as my wife?"

"Uh, yeah, Steve was pretty adamant over that fact. I told him that we shouldn't be putting a lie down but he said that it was technically the truth..." She explained, unsure on how he'd take it. He simply stared off with a brooding look, trying to soak up as much information as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't even know why this one took me so long to write, it's pretty much a filler chapter and I just... I think I'm running out of creativity here. I have the plot all ready, but I keep getting ideas sprouted in my head for new stories and I really don't want to let you guys down with this story. The love you guys make me feel is enough to keep me warm for days, so I really think I've let you down today because of how long it took me to post this chapter. I'm infinitely sorry.**

**Also, I've finally finished with the entire plan for this story and I'm just going to tell you that there's 30 chapters. And a sequel is a possibly, but it depends on the reaction this story gets when you read the ending (which is going to be bloody spectacular, you all should be excited, I know I am)**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, the Elizabeth Darcy part of her name is meant to make people think of Pride and Prejudice because it kind of clues people into her background and what kind of character Summer's mother is (whom you'll meet in a couple of chapters)**

**To IkhandoZatman, *applause* your comment had to be the best oh my gosh, the story is totally dedicated to you!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, you have no idea how much I needed to read that comment today, I read it about five times just so I could push myself to finish this chapter and stop feeling so crappy, I hope you have a wonderful day and please know that you're an amazing person who - as strange as this is going to sound - love very dearly, you're comments are always something I look forward too and your bubbly character inspires me. Thank you x**

**Thank you as well to Kima Wolfwood, Jayjay329, vilevillian, BloodRosesAreMyFavourite, BiancaTSparrow101 and IdaRose89. You're comments were almost as awesome as you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

_**"You never have to change anything you got up in the middle of the night to write."**_

_**― Saul Bellow**_

* * *

The drive back was silent, Summer was concentrating on the road while Wendy simply looked out of the window.

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and the sky was now replaced by a multiple stars which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the mostly empty motorway which Wendy and Summer were driving across. As Summer drove over a small hill she spotted a superstore which blossomed bright lights on the dark road in front of them.

"I have an idea," Summer said, taking Wendy's attention off the vast emptiness in front of him. She turned around and swerved into the car park, narrowly missing a car and managing to cause Wendy a heart attack. "I'll just be a second," she reassured while undoing her seatbelt and jumping out of the vehicle.

Summer had lied obviously as it took her much longer then a second till she returned to the vehicle and in her hands was a carrier bag. "Okay so," she begun to explain, "when I saw the superstore I realised two things. One was that you don't know what skittles are and the second is that you don't know what monster is." She said while pulling out said items from the carrier bag. "And that, my friend, is a crime."

She opened the can and passed it over to him, practically forcing him to drink it. Tentatively, he took a sip from the can, he let the taste settle on his tongue before swallowing the concoction. Summer sent him a look excitement that basically showed she was waiting for him to go on and on about how amazing he thought the drink was. "It's okay,2 he shrugged, to which Summer's happy face dropped into an obviously disappointed expression.

"Okay?!" She hissed, unable to believe he had called something so precious to her 'okay'. "Monster is- it's like God's pee in a can, it's absolutely heavenly to your taste buds." She quipped and snatched the can can from his hands; she began to stroke the can and stare at it lovingly.

"You're not really selling it for me." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of crazy she was showing.

"Suite yourself, killjoy." She gave a disheartened shrug and raised the can to her lips, taking three large gulps. She then reached down and grabbed the bag of skittles, she ripped off the top of the bag. "Okay so next is skittles, normally I don't give away the red skittles because they're my favourite but since it's you, I'm willing to do it just once." She teased, taking a red skittle out of the bag and raising it up to his mouth. Wendy complied easily and opened up his mouth so she could pop it into his mouth.

He looked up at the roof, taking a while to chew the candy before eventually swallowing it, a dramatic silence filled the air for a few moments until he spoke, "I like them?" He said, though it came out as more as a question as he learnt that his opinion had to be right for Summer or else he'd be bullied into having the same opinion as she did.

"You do?!" She cheered, clapping her hands together and a smile that filled Wendy's cold heart with warmth forming on her freckled face.

"Uh, yeah?" He gave her a small smile, still not managing to sound reassuring.

She took it as a good enough answer though,"Great! Right, well here, I bought two bags so you can have that one as long as you save me some of the red ones." She dumped the carrier bag onto his lap and sitting straight in the drivers seat. She set the car into drive and swerved back out of the parking lot and onto the motorway.

"Okay…" He said, though he wasn't really hungry at the time so he put the carrier bag on the floor. Lately he hasn't been feeling himself, he kept feeling like he was sort of squatting both physically and mentally, he didn't want to take advantage of Summer's kindness and so he'd mentally rejected eating anything more than the average daily amount of food. His attention was peaked when he saw a collection of brightly lit inventions."Hey, what's that?"

"What…?" It took Summer a few seconds as she was busy paying attention to the road, she looked to the side and saw what Wendy was talking about, "oh it's a fun fair." She answered and then saw his face of amazement as he stared at the whizzing and whirling rides from afar. "Do you want to go?"

For a split second Summer wished she could stand in his shoes, he was a virgin to everything. He had yet to taste mint choc-chip ice cream, he didn't know what 9/11 meant and he had no understanding of the word 'twerking'. He was so privileged, he was had the mind of a baby but the body of an adult so that meant he could explore and appreciate, something most adults weren't able to do.

"Yeah, if you're okay going?" He asked her.

In reply she eagerly nodded, "bitch please, I'm the one who puts 'fun' in these fairs." The both of them laughed at her words and she changed the path she was going through to get to the fair.

They eventually arrived at the fair after another five minute drive and Summer and Wendy quickly left to go explore the grounds together. It was safe to say that Wendy was amazed by his surroundings.

Music from the vast array of rides blended together to form a strange droning song that thumped loudly. Lively and fast, the bass vibrated through your body. Groups of excitably toddlers caked in dirt were being herded along by busy parents whilst their mothers held onto them with a vice-like grip, them chattering away loudly.

Dazzling, spinning, luminous; the lights spun around in a haze of spectrum colours, whilst girls let out high pitched screams at the top of their voices as they plunge downwards on the colossus roller coaster which had managed to quickly gain the Winter Soldier's attention.

"What the hell is that?" He said, amazed at the rush that looked to be happening on the ride.

"A roller coaster," she supplied, looking up to the ride with a very disgruntled look. Though she quickly wiped it off and turned back to Wendy with one of her signature sunshine smiles, "you can go on it if you want."

"Don't you want to go on it too?" Wendy offered, putting out his hand for her to hold.

In response, however, she took two steps back, waving her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no. Me and roller coasters don't go together, but you and roller coasters can so go have fun. I'll be over there trying to hook a duck or something." She pointed behind her, taking even more steps back to show she wasn't going to go anywhere near the contraption.

"Okay," he said apprehensively, looking back at the roller coaster, if you're sure?"

"Course I'm sure, now go and lose your roller coaster virginity." She joked, though he was already halfway to the roller coaster so she looked like she was talking to herself, and those people who'd not only heard her talking to herself, but also the words, thought that she was immensely crazy.

She turned around and was instantly hit by a heavenly waft of delicious scents, they were pouring out, covering the park attracting crowds from all over to the run down dinghy fast food stands made from rotting wood with faded red peeling paint reading 'Fast Food' which is occupied by a balding, unhygienic, middle aged man wearing a filthy tatty shirt and bedraggled tracksuit bottoms occupying a bored look on his face.

Next to it was a candy cart, her mouth watered sweetly at it though she soon noticed a blue mouthed child that was stood bawling out in distress while a grandparent picked out all her pockets in hope of finding money. Her face was old and tired, her eyes showed the strain of years of late nights - she never smiles. Summer quickly walked up and dropped change beside the old woman, knowing full well that she would probably be too filled with pride to accept charity. After a few more seconds she heard the cry of the child silence and she smiled, at least she'd done one good deed that day.

As the roller coaster exploded with noise, blurring out everywhere, the operator yawns and throws a lever. Outside his hut the ride accelerates, then, climax over, it slows and stops, the music still blurring out. The controller stumbles out of the box and lets the people get off the ride. Some go straight to the back of the queue, others teeter off, stumbling over their own feet, one man green in the face and stumbling for a bin… then the look of disgust on children's face surrounding him.

"Hey there," someone called out and she swiftly turned to look at the spiky haired male sat on a plank in only swim shorts. Surely he must have been chilly?

"Hello." She greeted back, locking her hands in front of her body and beginning to sway, waiting for Wendy to arrive.

"Not that you haven't made me wet already," he bantered, a smirk replacing the once kind smile on his face, he spread his arms out to make her focus her attention on the background behind him which was basically grass and the dunking tank which he was sat inside. "But, fancy dunking me?"

Summer's eyes squinted and she let out a slow and awkward chuckle, "that's actually really creepy," She replied back, stumbling back. She hadn't been hit on by another guy since the last time she was in the Pineberry with Bucky and without a knight in not-so-shining armour she felt slightly fearful of the stranger.

He just sent a wink, taking her awkwardness as the kind of shyness which girls were said to use as a sort of flirting technique. "Well what can I say, it may sound creepy but you know you're secretly turned on by it."

"No… pretty sure what I'm feeling is just caution and, oh, yes a little bit sick as well." She snappily said back to him, trying to make him realise that what he thought was a flirting technique was actually pure repulsion at his attempts.

Summer jumped slightly when she felt an arm slip around her waist and she turned to see Wendy with a dark look in his eyes, the blue iris's that surrounded his pupils were aimed towards the man seated on the plank. "I'll have a go, what is it I do?" He spoke.

Chills ran down Summer's spine, she'd never seen such a dark expression, not even Bucky had ever looked like that. "Wendy wha-"

She was interrupted by a man who was stood by the dunk tank, obviously the spiky-haired strangers partner. "You throw a ball at the target, if you hit it then he gets dunked."

"Well then," He looked down and then back up at the man, pressing a fake smile on his lips and put out his hand, "may I have a ball."

"No, wait When-" She watched is despair as he put the ball in his hidden bionic arm, she heard it churn as he begun to recoil his arm. He threw it at an impossible speed and as it hit the target, water splashed violently out of the bowl as the stranger dropped into it and then the plank fell off into the water and hit him on the head - Wendy had broken the target. "Well shit. I think we should just go"

He was confused when she started to scurry away with his hand held in hers. "He deserved it, I heard the things he said to you."

"You were exactly the same once," she joked lightly as they both stepped into the car.

After hearing what she said he turned to her with a disgusted and slightly worried look on his face; his stomach lurched at the thought that this Bucky character was awful, that all this time he'd been trying to become a villain. "What?"

"No, wait! That came out totally wrong, we were in the midst of the whole friends with benefits thing and we'd be really cruel to each other. Sorry." She rambled out an explanation, then she looked at him flexing out his bionic arm and a thought popped into her head. "Umm, so, that arm… it's strong."

"I guess." He muttered out, confused as to where she was going with this.

"Not that I don't think the whole metal arm thing is a ovary killer, but, I could replace it you know?" She tested, she cocked her head to the side so she could get an easier look at his face to see what kind of reaction he'd have. Currently he just had a vacant look on his face, that signature puppy dog pout naturally set on his lips as he stared off into the distance. "I'm pretty good with cybernetics, and I could make you an arm that looks much more like a real arm."

"No, I like this arm, it'll be a nice reminder of who I was if I ever get my memories back." He said vacantly, she sent him a lopsided smile and locked her hand in his metal one.

"When you get your memories back"


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here you go with the next chapter. I probably have something important to tell you but I've completely forgotten it (I genuinely feel like I've forgotten something idk) so... yeah, I don't really know what to put here today. I'm glad you all liked the previous filler chapter and I was thinking of maybe doing a collection of one-shots, of course though I'd have to get you guys to request things because my brain is pooey. So if you want me to do the one-shot thing then send me a request? Okay, I think that might have been the important thing actually... *shrugs***

**To Singer Of Water, I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfiction so much and about the whole 'Wendy' being an innocent puppy, I thought this was a good interpretation you know? Because from what I saw in the Winter Soldier, when he wasn't killing he just seemed lost and obviously now he's being shoved into this world by Summer, the only person he has left to trust, and idk he just reminded me of a puppy. Sorry, this was a really bad explanation on the character development! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To IkhandoZatman, I know right! I've only read three other ones (this was around when the movie had just come out so there wasn't many, hence why I decided to write my own instead of waiting around for a good one to come out) and was seriously confused as to why they put it in. That sounds like I'm undermining their story doesn't it? It's just I always perceived the Winter Soldier as the kind of man who'd want to hold onto his memories after them being taken away and his arm is one of the biggest memories he has right?**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, you're going to see all that in about four chapters :)**

**Thank you to Kima Wolfwood, musangel88, Blondeconspiracy, BloodRosesAreMyFavourite, heroheroondaletotheresuce, FireballMaddie, jarjay329, vilevillian, Sco and ! You're comments were heart warming and I hope you all got the fabulous day which you deserved!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

_"**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." **_

_― **Robert Frost**_

* * *

Summer was stood wiping the kitchen table, she'd noticed quite a lot just how dirty the building was and she'd been ignoring it the past few days but after waking up on the right side of the bed this morning she used that spring in her step to supply her with the energy to clean.

"Whoa…" A vacant voice whispered from the bottom of the stairs, Summer jumped up and turned around only to find Wendy stood at the bottom of the stairs. His hand was gripping the railing tightly and he was staring at the floor with a shocked expression.

She scanned the floor, at first thinking that he might have seen something so shocking that it required his aghast facial expression and a verbal response. "What?" She asked cautiously, still unable to figure out what the 'whoa' was about.

His eyes shot up to hers and he was silent for a second, thought Summer was unaware how he was analysing her. He was appreciating the way the light seeped through the mossy windows and made her pastel orange freckles more visible against her pale skin, how her auburn hair seemed to turn a sort of red shade when the sun rays reflected on her locks. She was wearing a dirty white sun dress that had a wonderful floral design printed on it, the dress fit snug around her waist and then flowed outward to her knees, showing off her legs and arms which were also freckled.

He blinked, pulling himself from the trance her beauty had caught him in, after recovering he begun to explain, "it's just- I just remembered when I first asked you out. Well, sort of asked you out."

"What?!" She pounced away from the table and quickly gave him a tight hug, when she pulled apart she placed her hands gently on his cheeks - her eyes sparkling with delight as she looked into his. "Oh my gosh that's great! I knew your memories were going to start coming back eventually!"

"Or you're just pretending to know so you seem smart." He joked, raising his own hands to grasp hers. He began to gently stroke her smooth hands with his thumbs, he was also trying to repress the smile that was trying to make it's way on his face; it was hard for him to deny at that moment how happy how happy he was, and it was mainly thanks to the smile on her face. "So, a couple of miles from here there's a nice little restaurant, I was wondering - to celebrate - maybe you'd like to come with me."

"Like a date?" She giggled in response.

Wendy wasn't as giggling though, he was surprisingly nervous - another emotion he had never thought of feeling when he was cursed with working for HYDRA. "If you wish it to be…"

Summer had easily noticed the nervousness laced in his voice and she thought it was quite endearing, "Well then I'll go get my car keys and a jacket, meet you back here in three?" Once he'd given her a nod she jogged back up the staircase and into her bedroom, she searched through her bag and found the car keys and then she took the jacket off the mirror which had her purse in the pocket.

While she was by the mirror she stopped for a moment, a dark thought blooming in her head for a second. She turned to the side and saw the way her dress fitted against her waist, a frown forced it's way onto her lips as he hand pressed against the hard flesh of her belly.

Then a sparkle returned to her green eyes and her lips turned upwards at the corner as she remembered something. Like a high school girl who had just been complimented by her crush, she looked down for a second with a blush staining her cheeks before remembering Wendy's existence and beginning to walk down the stairs.

_Summer starred in the mirror, twisting around in the blue dress while examining her body in the mirror. Pressing a hand on her stomach and feeling around it, trying to find any squishy parts. Bucky appeared in the doorway, finishing the tie that he was wrapping around his neck. He watched her spinning around, at first thinking that she was just being her usual weird self, but then he noticed the way she was feeling her stomach and the way she had that analytic look in her eye._

"_Please tell me you don't think you're fat?" He chuckled walking in to the room and stopping her from spinning vicariously._

"_I don't think I'm fat." She answered simply, enough reassurance in her voice to make him believe her. "I do think," she started, "however, that I'm too thin. I eat and I eat but there is no change, I'm unhealthy, I look sick, I'm not-"_

"_Shut up!" He quickly snapped, "I don't want to hear another word." He snaked his arms around her waist and patted his hands against her stomach. "You're not too skinny, you're you. You're weight has nothing to do with the amazing charm which you possess." He explained, feeling quite proud that he finally had an answer to something she didn't. _

"_Really?" She questioned, biting her lip nervously. Overthrown by the butterflies that attacked the inside of her stomach._

"_Yes-" He stopped to kiss the left side of her neck, "-really." He finished, kissing the right side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands ventured down her stomach, before the abruptly made a move to turn around. His lips smacked to hers in a passionate lip-lock. "I think you're beautiful, and seen as I'm the only man who has the right to think anything about your body, my opinion should be the only one that matters."_

"_Are we going to this ball or what?" She asked, moving around him and trying to hide how much she appreciated what he had said. But he knew, he always knew and that's what made them perfect for each other._

"Oh please, you're totally into me." She chastised, taking a sip of her fanta. They had arrived to the restaurant which turned out to be a pretty greasy burger joint, not that Summer or Wendy minded.

"Oh please, I think it's quite the opposite. I can see it in your eyes that you're simply desperate for me." He easily teased, very aware of her leg which kept rubbing itself against his. He didn't think she realised just exactly how calming she was making him feel with her touch.

She looked around for the waiter, rising in her seat slightly. "Not as much as I'm desperate for these god damn pancakes," She sat back in her seat and Wendy courageously took her hand in his, playing along with her fingers.

"I still can't believe we're getting pancakes for dinner." He chuckled, staring at their hands which fit together perfectly.

Summer shrugged, "In England they have pancake day, why can't we?"

"That's actually a good point…" He thought for a minute, raising his eyebrows in a praising expression.

She put on a big smile, "I know right," she stared at him for a bit, taking her own turn to analyse his own body. He'd taken to wearing a jacket to cover his sleeve on top the casual set of t-shirt and jeans; his hair had grown a little longer and almost reached past his shoulders, he also had a growing stubble which meant she'd have to force him to shave soon and his blue eyes sparked something in her heart. She was making so many metaphors for the blue of his eyes in her head, His eyes were such a deep blue, you could practically drown in them. His eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky on a summers day. His eyes were so blue that the ocean was green with envy. The list went on in her head.

"What?" He asked, noticing the look of passion that burned in her eyes as he stared at her.

"It's just, I feel like I'm getting Bucky back and it's a really good feeling." And she did, as she looked at Wendy he didn't look as empty any more, and his memories returning had to be a factor for that.

These words stung him in the heart slightly, he obviously misunderstood what she meant "Am I not enough for you?" He tried to hide how serious he was with these words behind a feigned chuckle.

"What?" Summer snapped to attention, "No, that's not what I meant." She attempted to rebuttal, giving him her kindest look but it was too late and he'd pulled his warm hand away from her.

"No, it is- I get it though, I'm just the shell right? You want Bucky and I'm just the vacant vessel that doesn't matter." His words were stuttered and Summer could practically feel the underlying venom that was hidden in his voice.

"No! That's not-" Her voice had raised a few decibels but she shut up when the fat and dirty waiter made an appearance and dropped the pancakes in front of them, taking a very unhidden look at Summer's breasts before grunting and walking away. She went back to talking to Wendy, only this time talking at a much quieter volume. "That's not at all how I feel, you know that I like you."

"But you don't love me, you love Bucky." His voice was stony and his jaw tensed, his glare was aimed at the ground more than her which was something she was surprisingly thankful for, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle his icy glare.

"...Wendy." She sighed, at a lost for words even though her mind was whirring. Why couldn't he understand? It took Summer a long time before she was even able to think about the word 'love' being associated with Bucky, that's just how she works, she doesn't love easily. That didn't mean she didn't like Wendy in anyway.

Abruptly, he jumped up from his seat, "I think it's time we left, don't you?" He said without looking at her.

"Fine," by the time he'd agreed though he was already halfway to the car. She threw down a couple of notes onto the table and made a quick exit, covering her face in embarrassment as she could feel the stares of people who had already witnessed the previous encounter.

She arrived at the car and unlocked it, the both of them slipping into the car. Soon enough the vehicle ended up being a cage, which not only trapped them two but also the kind of tension which could be cut with a knife. "So you're just going to be silent, for how long?" Summer asked, interrupting the silence.

She got no response, and she still didn't receive a word from him the whole way through the drive. "Okay cool, so I'm thinking maybe I'm going to get my vagina pierced. Next I might go and take some really hardcore drugs. Then I'm going to have sex with about fifty prostitutes, both male and female…" She tried again as they entered the house, he just ran upstairs to his room like any moody toddler would. "still not talking? Wow. You're being such an arsehole right now." She yelled up the stairs just as he slammed the door.

She groaned loudly and walked back into the recently cleaned kitchen, feeling the need to boost her seriously decreasing energy with a good caffeine fix. She switched on the kettle and grabbed her favourite mug which was just a plain white mug with a moustache on it. She went to the fridge and opened the door only to find that the carton of milk was no longer there, at least he'd thrown it out instead of leaving the empty carton in the fridge - a very endearing pet peeve she's kept for the last 90 years.

"Well, I'm going to go get milk. Have fun being an immature little shit." She yelled upstairs, she didn't expect any response so she just left through the door and returned to her car.

It was a thirty minute drive that she filled with karaoke songs (which she proudly and extremely loudly, sang along to) so she didn't have to think about the current affairs that awaited her back at the cabin.

The superstore was empty excluding the shop clerk and two other patrons that were looking at candy and the other at tampons, the first clue that something was up should have been that these two people were full grown men. She wandered over to the fridges and examined the different cartons.

"Be quiet or we shoot everyone in this store." Cold metal was pressed against her back and a warm breath stroked her neck, it wasn't seduction that had caused the shiver that went down her spine, it was fear.

"There's only two other guys." She fired back, trying not to show how scared she as at the comprising situation.

"One actually, but we all know how much of a goody-goody you are when it comes to killing people." The male whispered again, she closed her eyes shut and bit her lip nervously as she knew he was right, and seen as he had another man working with him, even if she did manage to get this man off her tail then the other one would end up killing the innocent man by the counter. "Now leave the store."

She growled when he felt her use his hand to push her via the butt area, she stormed out quickly and when she went to turn around to fight back a cloth that was potent with chloroform was shoved in her face. Try as she may, it took at least a minute and she passed out on the cold hard ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so first MWAHAHAHAHA I'm so proud of this chapter and the plot twist at the beginning and just how everything works out and mwahahaha. You should love it. If you don't then I'm terribly sorry! This is also a chapter that focuses on people other then Summer, if you like these kind of chapters then you should tell me and I'll take note for the sequel (If I ever do a sequel). **

**I spent most of the night writing this and seen as I have to go into school soon, I think I might have a little nap just to reward myself with energy for the long day ahead.**

**ALSO OH MY GOSH I JUST REACHED 20,000 READS AND I HONESTLY STARTED CRYING I JUST... THANK YOU SO MUCH, AS A PERSON WHO'S BEEN WRITING SINCE SHE WAS 4, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME. YOU'VE LITERALLY MADE MY DREAM COME TRUE AND I'M CRYING SO MUCH OVER THIS.**

**To heroherondaletotheresuce, I started singing the exact same thing when I ended the story, the bloody song got stuck in my head for at least an hour.**

**To Castiel Angel Heart, are you psychic?**

**To Buckysgirl, if there's any way you think I could make it easier for you and other people who got confused tell me and I'll make the changes instantly :)**

**To Guest, I'm sorry but I have to say no because I can already tell that I'd be the worst person to write that ship. I'd suck immensely and do their ship absolutely no justice whatsoever. That's why I never write ships, only OC romances, I'm immensely sorry. You should try writing one, I'd love to promote and read it!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, this story is dedicated to you because you're a wonderful person who doesn't deserve to ever be crying! I'm glad you get so emotional over this situation because (and this is a secret, don't tell anybody) but I've cried so many times writing this and when I was watching the movie I started bawling over Bucky and his situation. But listen here missy, okay? Next time you get sad or just need someone to talk to, message me and I'll try my damn hardest to cheer you up! I love you.**

**Thanks to Kima Wolfwood, Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife, IkhandoZatman, FireballMaddie, KatherineYirana, BiancaTSparrow, elektrablacklyl, JayJay329 and Singer Of Water. Your comments your wonderful to read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

_"**A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." **_

_― **Elbert Hubbard**_

* * *

Tony Stark stepped out of the sleek black car, his Italian leather shoes making a revolting squelch as they impacted the muddy ground. He frowned slightly but quickly recovered back to his 'I don't care' façade; he looked up to two story cabin and raised both his hands around his mouth, "hello!" He sang loudly, his voice echoing.

"Tony, be quiet, what if she hears you and runs off?" Steve rushed out of the car and stood beside Stark, his eyes scanning the unlit cabin in obvious anticipation.

After being abandoned on the embankment, his friend and partner-in-crime, Sam Wilson, told him that Summer had run off the radar and didn't want to be found - this meant two things, one was that she was in deep deep danger and trying to protect her friends, or, she was hiding something that they needed to know but she just didn't want them to know. Steve had no way of finding her on his own though and so he had to seek out help from his fellow Avenger and technology nerd Tony Stark.

"Now why would Summer run away from me, she's obviously in love with me." He quipped, strutting his way up the tiny hill to reach the doorway of the cabin. Instead of knocking he slowly opened the door, allowing the squeaking sound the door made to echo for as long as possible. "Shall we?" He grinned, showing off his pearly-whites while raising his arm and signalling inside the building.

Steve, being much more apprehensive than Tony Stark, tried to tiptoe his way around the wooden building, but every piece of flooring creaked and it was pretty much useless for either of them to try and be quiet.

Tony separated from Steve and walked into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and was surprised at how full it was - obviously someone was living here. On the top shelf was a watermelon, cheese and packs of yoghurt. On the next shelf down was plenty of bacon, butter and salad. The last shelf was Tony's (and most likely Summer's) favourite shelf as it was filled with unhealthy treats and numerous assortments of energy drinks.

Suddenly, Tony felt a hand slip around his shoulder and abruptly pull him backwards. Thinking the worst he instinctively grabbed a hold of the watermelon and promptly smashed it down onto the attackers head. Through doing this he let out a very girlish scream to which Steve quickly answered by running into the kitchen and stopping in a fighting stance. only to find Tony stood with a crushed watermelon in his hands and a body lying on the floor.

He moved to the side and switched the light on, causing the both of them to wince slightly at the sudden contrast. "Was that your scream?"

"No," Tony quickly denied, "it was Summer's." He pointed down at the body on the floor.

When Steve looked down he raised an eyebrow in surprise and chuckled at realising Tony was lying, "I don't think Summer has brown hair and a beard- wait," he stopped short when his eyes widened and he rushed over to the body. He kneeled down by the body and moved his head into the light, "Bucky," he gasped out.

"Bucky as in 'Winter Soldier' Bucky?" Tony asked as Steve began to pick up his body and drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. "As in the Bucky that dated Summer and was your best friend?" He asked, though Steve didn't bother answering and he just dropped the body on to the floor, Wendy's body fell slightly to the left as he was too knocked out to pull himself together. "Oh, cool."

"I can't tell if that's watermelon in his hair or blood." Steve muttered, pushing the gooey locks out of Bucky's face and he stared at the familiar face, still trying to convince himself that this was really him.

"Don't blame me, the guy scared me and I fought back." Tony muttered, going back to exploring the vicinity.

Steve let out a low laugh, "more like you screamed and panicked," he muttered, still watching Bucky's body for any sign of movement. What Steve didn't realise was the warfare that was going on inside Bucky's mind.

The usual nightmarish flashbacks of the perilous fall and the mad scientists experimenting him, but then new images began to go through his head. His childhood at the army camp, meeting Steve, meeting Summer, his adventures with them. It was like a USB had been shoved into his head and he was downloading all these images and words.

He twitched in his seat, in his head he saw Summer and Steve's face, smiling and laughing along with him and then it all seemed to fade into white, and then he opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was an awful pain pounding on the back of his head.

"Hey, Tony I think he's waking up." Steve called out to his friend who was currently searching through Summer's draws curiously.

"Oh great." He yelled back with faux cheer, he returned the surprisingly sequinned dress and jumping down the stairs.

Bucky was saying in his seat and he moved his hand to hold his aching skull, only to find a questionable substance running through his hair. He looked up at the sound of Tony's footsteps arriving beside him and was shocked at the faces he saw. "S-Steve?" He stuttered out, still immensely confused as to where he was and why.

"Bucky, where's Summer?" He asked urgently, he'd figured out easily that Summer wasn't home or anywhere near the vicinity, if she was then she'd have arrived by now after hearing the ruckus that Tony had been making

"Summer? What do you mean? Where are we-" Bucky's expression dropped as he stared at the metal arm which was attached to his body, he'd thought it had been a bad dream at first and that they were still early 90's and everything was as it use to be - just Steve, Summer and Bucky, the trio to be feared. But then it all came back to him after seeing the bionic arm, all his memories of working with Pierce flooded back. "Oh yeah." He muttered, then the final realization hit him, "oh my God… I remember. I remember everything." He looked up to Steve with a wide-eyed amazed look.

"You've got your memories back?" Steve said with hope, looking down at his friend with pure joy.

"Yes, I- I need to tell Summer! We had this stupid argument and then she went out for milk and-" He rushed from his seat but he'd apparently moved too quickly and he almost collapsed from the dizziness that overwhelmed him, luckily, Steve was quick to grab a hold of him and stop him from completely falling.

"She went out for milk? Great then she'll be back soon and we can all have a good yelling at her." Tony cheers, moving to slam himself down into the recently abandoned seat before crossing his leg and clasping his hands with a happy smile on his face.

Bucky looked down at the stranger with a confused look, he had absolutely no idea who this man was and the fact he was so cocky and childish behaviour wise made him slightly cautious of the stranger. "No, she went out ages ago," he explained with a shake of his head, it was still rushing slightly.

"Maybe she ditched you." Tony joked slightly.

Obviously he didn't realise just how offensive Bucky would take this and he stood up taller, towering over Tony he spoke in a very stern and firm tone. "She wouldn't do that, not to me,"

Steve felt the obvious tension growing between the two men and quickly tried to stand in between them. Summer would have been so mad if she'd returned to find her two favourite men fighting against each other. "Hey, look, we'll just go to the shop and then if she's not there we'll ask the cashier or something."

Bucky nodded and allowed Steve to guide him outside while Tony followed behind the two, he came to find the car was long and sleek. It was hardly a limo, but the back of the car did have four seats, two on one side and two on the other which faced the other. Steve and Bucky sat on one while Tony slipped onto the other.

Tony told the driver, who Bucky heard was apparently called 'Happy', to find the nearest superstore. Bucky busied himself analysing the new character, he looked pretty rich and was obviously a pretty big arsehole when he wanted to be. "Who are you any?" He snarled to the stranger.

"Tony Stark, Summer never told you about me?" He asked, forehead creasing and eyes looking at Bucky as though it was practically impossible for Bucky to not know of his existence.

"Howard Stark's son?" Bucky asked, easily recognising the last name. The first time Bucky had asked Summer to marry him was after a Howard Stark exhibition, Tony nodded his head in confirmation. "why should she have told me about you?" He questioned, referring to the last part of Tony's inquiry.

"I'm pretty much Summer's finest project, she baby sat me my entire life and now look how I've turned out; gracious, charming, awesome-" He moved his hand flamboyantly, the signature smirk slipping onto his face as he listed all his finest qualities.

"Rude, arrogant, deluded." Steve interrupted, both him and Bucky joining again to chuckle at Tony Stark's expense.

"Whatever," he easily ignored their attempts of banter, not really caring to what they had to say when he had some fine quips of his own, "so are you guys going to start a club, can I join? Or is it strictly 90-year-olds who look like they're in their 20's that can join?"

Bucky went to reply but instead he turned to Steve and gave him a confused look, "you really hang out with this guy Steve?"

"Not willingly." He said shortly before looking out of the window and standing out of his seat, "We're here." He said when the car finally parked and he readied himself to leave. Once the three of them had stepped out and began to walk over to the superstore, Steve stopped Bucky by the arm "Hey Bucky… it's really good to have you back." He whispered.

"We'll talk later, okay buddy?" Bucky smiled gratefully and clapped him on the arm. Steve nodded and they both caught up with Tony who was currently walking around the store with his phone, tapping away with his eyes fixated on the glass screen.

Steve walked over to the store clerk. "Hey, I was just wondering, a couple hours ago this girl with ginger hair came in and we were wondering if you saw where she went?" He interrogated.

The store clerk tapped at his stubbly chin, the snap-back hat on his head falling into the mans chubby face. "Umm… Yeah, I think she left with two shady looking' guys." He explained with a heavy Texan accent.

"What did they look like?" Steve

"I don't know, sorry that's all the information I have." The fat man shrugged, moving to sit back in his seat which faced a tiny TV screen that was showing some football match.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other with a worried expression, this information wasn't helpful in the slightest.

"Hey guys, take a look." Tony called, running down from the sweet aisle with his phone which was playing some video. When he showed it to them, they gasped at the sight of someone suffocating Summer and then putting her into a car.

"She's been kidnapped? This- This is all my fault." Bucky pulled strongly on his hairs, almost removing them from his head. His eyes conveyed so much worry for Summer that Steve knew that this was definitely the real Bucky.

"No, it's not!" He pulled Bucky's arm away from his hair and began to drag him to the car, sounding confident about the whole ordeal. "Look, we can easily find her, we just need to get back to the Avengers tower."

"Hey wait a second, I want a bag of cheetos." Tony commandeered, running down one of the aisles just as the two were about to step out of the store.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Pretty sure this is the earliest I've uploaded in a long time so applause for me.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of rape and some parts might trigger cutters, it is only up to the sixth paragraph and then past that there isn't anything triggering. If you ever need to talk to me then feel free to PM me okay? I love you all and would hate to find that some of you have or are being harmed and I will do anything I can to help.**

**Thanks to VileVillian, FireballMaddie, Kima Wolfwood, ZeeWeeble, Blondeconspiracy, IkhandoZatman, Singer of Water, musangel88, , Jezebel DeTrazie, Castiel Angel Heart, heroherondaletotheresuce, BiancaTSparrow, tangleofivy, 19irene96**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

_"**You may encounter many defeats, but you must not be defeated. In fact, it may be necessary to encounter the defeats, so you can know who you are, what you can rise from, how you can still come out of it." **_

_― **Maya Angelou**_

* * *

Another blade was pierced the skin of Summer's arm and was forced downward, causing blood to erupt from her veins. The pain taking over her every thought for a mere second before she concentrated on the every move the man in front of her made.

He was a muscled man and the tight black shirt which he wore - with his khaki camouflage cargo pants - only made the outline of his thick muscles even more translucent. His hair was brown and spiked, the side of his hair shaven. He was also noticeably chiseled, and from the look on his face he was cocky and very proud - his looks were deceiving though, while he looked like the kind of pretty boy who even wore make-up, the knife in his hand that he happened to be extremely talented with was covered in her blood, showing that he may look like a pretty boy but he wasn't at all terrified of getting dirty.

"Look here," He spat unkindly to the frail red-head that was tied down to the wooden seat, " all we need is the information and then we'll stop doing this."

"Look here," She snapped back, managing to ignore the burning that corrupted her body just enough so she was able to mock him. "I heal quickly, your threats don't scare me." Already she felt the cut on her arm begin to heal, this just meant that as soon as the pain went away he'd cut her again. And this would repeat, it had done since she'd woken up.

"Fine," he muttered, a smirk appearing on his lips. He knew he had the power in this current situation and he was taking full advantage of it. "Well, I guess you only have one use." He sighed, a sickening happiness sneaking it's way in his tone as he carved his knife through her shoulder, stopping just above her breast and watching as it slowly healed.

He put out his hand, and gently stroked it across her still bleeding shoulder. He pushed down the vest strap, his hands pausing to explore the feel of her smooth skin. A small smile formed on his face, hand beginning to lower itself further and further down until he gently grasped her boob. Appalled, Summer quickly spat at him, only being able to spit into his chest. Using the hand that had grabbed her boob, he wiped the spit off his shirt and using the same hand, he slapped her across the face. A menacing laugh from all the men inside the cellar was let out.

"Sir! Sir!" A small soldier jumped down the stairs with a map in his hand that was dotted in red crosses and a couple of black lines. He looked much ore innocent and clean then all the filthy men that filled the room. He was only about five foot and five inches, he had moppy hair that curled over his head and a oval shaped face which still bared some baby fat.

An almost disappointed look passed over the soldiers face at the realisation his attempt at rapping Summer was put to a stop. "What is it soldier, can't you see I'm in the middle of something." He grunted over to the small map-holding kid.

"We've narrowed down the location of the bomb," the boy smiled proudly as he lay the map down onto the table, using a pot of pens as a paperweight for one of the corners while he used his hand to keep the other down.

"Really?" Speedily, he walked away from Summer and went around the desk so he could still face her as he read through it. He abruptly let out a loud howl of laughter, and looked up at Summer with amused eyes. "Funny, you hid it in plain sight so it was so obvious that it wasn't obviou, smart."

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm sort of a scientist, I'm smarter than the average person." She replied cockily, trying to cover up the fright that shot through her body when she'd realised they'd actually found it.

"Oh I'm sure." He chortled, lifting the map and beginning to roll it up. "Watch her for a minute, I have something important to attend too." He signalled to the smaller boy, some of the soldiers in the room already beginning to empty out of the cellar. "If she starts acting up just stab her with the knife."

"Are you saying that I'm not the most important thing in your life right now?" Summer accused, eyebrows shooting up as she looked at him with only one certain emotion in her eyes, disgust.

He was the last to leave the room and he turned back to her as he took the first step. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon to finish our little party." His eyes scanned her entire body, and he gave her a flirtatious wink before dragging his body up the stairs and out of the building.

"Can't wait." She sang, slumping down in her seat and relaxing slightly. She was definitely going to need to take a trip to the spa when she escaped - after she checked on Wendy of course. If he even still wanted to talk to her, he probably hated her and was glad she was gone; she'd promised that she'd help him with his memory problem but all she'd done is make it worse, and she was sincerely sorry about that.

She felt the kids eyes on her and for a second she was worried he'd try and finish what the previous soldier had done.

Or at least, she thought he would until she heard his gentle voice call out in the silence. "C-Can I ask you a question."

She looked up at the boy and saw only innocence in his eyes, she tried to let him know she wasn't a threat with her gentlest smile."Seen as you're about the only guy left in this place who hasn't felt my breast while trying to hurt me, then feel free to ask all the questions you like." She giggled, her bright personality finally bursting out of this awful bubble she'd been put in as a defence mechanism.

"You're like ninety years old right?" He asked,

She nodded her head, "You would be correct," she answered though suspected that wasn't the last of his questions.

"Well, how did you adjust? You must have had a pretty lonely life with everyone you know dying while you stayed the same, and with all the new technology, did you ever feel the need to just quit."

She took a moment to think about her answer, her bright expression slowly dropping to one that was a mixture of seriousness and slight sadness. "Everyone feels the need to quit on life at some point, the great thing about time is that - eventually - that feeling will be replaced, and maybe it'll come back again, who knows. The friends thing is simple to answer, I just didn't have any friends. And as for the technology part, I'm a scientist who specializes in everything, It's pretty easy for me to keep up." She nodded her head, telling herself that was the right answer.

"I'm sorry about the friend thing." He spoke softly, shocking Summer. He was too young for this sort of group, too innocent and from what she could tell from all the kids fumbling, he wasn't exactly the most skilled either.

She dropped her head to the side and looked at him with an unreadable face, "I'm sorry that someone as kind as you is stuck working for these crooks, what's your name?"

"Danny,* he answered, blushing at how comfortable she was acting around him. He'd hardly had any experience with women and all of a sudden this damsel in distress is acting kind to him when really she should be trying to kill him or trick him as a way of getting free, "and it's not that bad, they're not that bad - people always forget that even the bad guys are humans. They just think they're doing the right thing."

"And you don't think it's the right thing?" She interrogated, becoming genuinely curious as to the boys reason for being here.

"I'm just here because of my dad, he died because of Captain America and I want my revenge."

"Oh." She muttered, her heart aching slightly at the fact it had been so long since she last saw him. What if there were other people like Danny? What if right now Steve was in the exact same situation as her?

"So where you put the bomb, that was pretty genius." Danny complimented, using his hand to mess lazily with his brown locks.

"That's because I'm a genius." She shrugged, barely even trying to cover up the smirk that turned on her lips.

_Summer faced Agent Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, in front of them on a table wa a briefcase which had four letters printed on it in bold lettering. "I call it the SAIL, Super Artificial Intelligence Lampadephore."_

"_What the hell does Lampadephore mean?" Howard questions, his face scrunching up in confusion._

"_Torchbearer." Summer answered._

_Peggy stepped in between the two and brought their attention back to the briefcase in the middle room. "Okay, so you're saying this is dangerous?"_

"_More than dangerous," Summer boasted, unintentionally sounding more proud then she should have. "What I've accidentally created could destroy this planet and every other planet in our galaxy."_

"_Can't we just destroy it?" Stark asked, shrugging his shoulders and giving the two females a look that clearly stated that he thought they were idiots for not being able to figure this out on their own._

_Summer scoffed loudly. "No, not without destroying ourselves in the process."_

"_So what do you expect us to do?" Stark asked, the jury he felt over Summer creating such a thing finally beginning to show. _

_Summer took three steps back from his angry glare, it had been about 3 months since Bucky died and she was still getting use to the idea that she didn't have his protection or company to make her feel better anymore. That's what had made her so angry when he'd died, she'd allowed herself to get so use to his presence and having him around; she got so used to him that when he was gone she felt completely lost. _

_She had created this while Bucky was invented, but she'd just dumped it in her pile of failed inventions. It wasn't until she was cleaning up her apartment to remove any reminded of Bucky that she'd noticed the failed invention was beginning to act up - it was kind of funny because she'd ranted at Bucky about how it should have done something soon, turns out 'soon' meant quite a long time._

"_We hide it deep underground, keep it a secret and hope to God that it's never found." She shrugged, her throat becoming vacant of emotion. Her expressions that once shined with emotion returning back to it's usual desolate form. _

"_That's not good enough!" Stark yelled angrily, slamming his hand on the table beside the briefcase, both Peggy and Summer's heart jumping in worry that he might have set it off somehow._

"_It's the only option we have." Summer replied coldly, her voice as stoic as her stance to show she was extremely serious on the matter._

"Wait, I don't understand, why is the air talking, or am I just going crazy?" Bucky asked, following Steve and Tony down a staircase.

Steve smiled happily at the realisation it wasn't just him who got frightened by the magically appearing voice which belonged to no face. "No, that's just JARVIS, you'll get use to it." He patted his friends back comfortingly

"Did you analyse the video?" Tony called out to no one in particular confusing Bucky more.

"Yes sir, and I've already found a match." The voice sounded from the air again, Bucky jumping backward and standing in a fighting stance, though what exactly he was planning to fight against was a different question entirely.

"That's always good to hear." Tony cheered, clapped her hands together as he walked up to a desk that was filled with large screens, if Bucky remembered correctly they were computers - much more high tech than he'd ever seen them before, other then when he was having his memory erased.

The screen starts on it's own and the video recording of Summer being suffocated began to play, it closed up on a blonde burly man and a square appeared around his face. "The man in the video is known as Carlson Holmes, he was once a worker for SHIELD."

"AKA, he worked for HYDRA." Tony snarkily replied, sitting himself down into the office chair. Beginning to press buttons on the keyboard to bring up more information on this 'Carlson Holmes'.

Bucky pushed passed teve and leaned down to get a better look at the man, he pressed his finger against the screen but it was quickly slapped away by Tony. "I remember him… I know where they've taken her as well." Everyone turned to look at him in surprise that he actually had knowledge on something, so far he'd seemed lost over everything that was happening, but now he was taking charge of everything. And just like that, the gang were on their way to rescue Summer.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay dokay, so important note of the day is that I've started a spiderman fanfiction and it'll be updated as regularly as this fanfiction, so you all should go and at least try and bare that fanfiction, just go on my proile and it'll be listed there, it's called 'Comical Love'.**

**To Anonymous, I know my spelling and grammar is bad in some places and I plan to read through the whole story and edit it again once I've completed the whole thing.**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, say goodbye to Wendy because from now on he's gone. RIP Wendy.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, yey! I'm glad, and your profile picture is the mos beautiful thing I've ever seen, I almost started crying ;)**

**Thanks to missy1234567890, vilevillian, till the end of the line, sco, FireballMaddie, Kima Wolfwood, heroherondaletotheresuce, Castiel Angel Heart, BiancaTSparrow101 and Nic Barnes. All your comments were wonderful and I hope your day was as bright as the sun above you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

_"**The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense." **_

_― **Tom Clancy**_

* * *

It the middle of the day and guards were walking around arrogantly around the house, it looked like your average house but what people didn't know is that it was one of SHIELD's top hideout facilities. It was surrounded by fields of grain and while the inside of it was still grimy and disgusting, the cellar was filled with top weaponry and only the best equipment.

A mile away on the main road, a sleek black car pulled up near the thick trees. Out stepped Bucky and Captain America, they both quickly worked to covering the car up with shrubbery. Iron Man slowly landed, Bucky stared in amazement at the red and yellow suit made completely out of metal.

"Take a picture," Tony quipped from inside of the suit, his smirk hidden by the mask, "it'll last longer." His feet clanged as they impacted the ground with each step he made towards the two people.

"Save it for later Stark," Steve said, his usually quiet and kind tone taking a serious tone as he began to tell his two partners their orders. "I'm guessing it'll be heavily guarded so Tony, you'll go in first and use your aerial powers to dispose of any guards outside and then me and Bucky will go inside and knock out the remaining guards, then we search the house for Summer." The two nodded in reply to his commands and Tony quickly flew off.

"Are you okay Bucky?" Steve asked gently, patting his friend on the back.

Bucky shook his head, "if she's been harmed in any way… it's all my fault."

"Now don't go blaming yourself," Steve said snappily, causing Bucky to look up to his friend in surprise, "whatever has happened isn't your fault, the person to blame here is the person who kidnapped Summer - the person who made the wrong decision on what kind of man he wanted to be."

Bucky stared at his old friend, taking in his words. Sometimes Bucky would forget what Steve went through with the serum, sometimes when he thought of Steve he imagined a tiny kid from Brooklyn who wouldn't back down. Now Steve was this large kid from Brooklyn who didn't need protecting any more, he could fight his own battles and he could win. "You've changed." Bucky mumbled.

Steve sent his friend a small smile, "let's go." He replied, cocking his head to the left where the path that led to the SHIELD base was. They patted each others back, both of them laughing with a joyous smile replacing their seriousness as they began to jog. Even with the current circumstances, both Bucky and Steve were glad to have each other back.

"_Hurry up Bucky!" Summer called out from the kitchen, "I want to make this apple pie before Steve comes here."_

"_Coming Summer," he called back, soon appearing wearing his favourite apron. He strutted across the room and once he was stood beside her he gave her a gentle kiss. "Let's get cooking then." He winked at her before beginning to walk away to around the counter._

_Summer went to follow him, but she soon saw his back and froze, eyes widening. "Bucky, are you naked? Again?!"_

"_Yes why?" He asked back nonchalantly._

_Summer shook her head with a loud sigh, though she tried to hide the smile which was thanks to the wonderful shaping of Bucky's butt. Summer didn't want Bucky to know how affected she was just by the sight of him naked, then he'd think he might actually have some power over her, "just help me make this pie, if Steve walks in seeing me cooking and you naked then I promise you there will be no sex for a week." This managed to win her back her pride as he began to rush with the measuring of the ingredients._

_Steve didn't even know Bucky and Summer were in a relationship yet, and Summer didn't really want him too. If he found out then he'd ask her a million questions over the matter and start using the whole relationship ordeal so he could finally say to her 'I told you so'. Something Summer would always hate being said to her. _

_Bucky and Summer had joined together after a quite heated meeting last night to make Steve a pie for his birthday, neither really knew how to bake anything but they figured it'd be much easier for them to make a pie then a cake, mainly because they both loved pie much more than they loved cake._

"_Okay," Summer muttered calmly, bringing the cookbook closer to her face and reading out the instructions, "you need to crack two eggs."_

"_Like this?" Bucky asked, lifting two eggs from the carton with just one hand._

_He ended up dropping the eggs onto the floor and Summer let out a loud squeal. "James! What did I say about making a mess? My apartment hardly gets cleaned anyway, you could at least try not to make it more messy!" Summer turned around and scanned the kitchen for a mop or any other cleaning equipment which she could use to clean up the mess._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Bucky giggled in response, "I never make a mess." As he said those last few words, Summer felt a slight puff of air on her back and something tickled her neck._

"_You didn't." Summer whispered in anger as she brushed her hands against her neck, when she brought her fingers back into her line of sight and saw the white powder she turned back to Bucky with a face filled of anger. "James Buchanan Barnes!" She hissed through her teeth, the anger took over her actions and she ran back to where she'd been standing before and grabbed a handful of flour, throwing it back into Bucky's face, letting out a deep chuckle of her own._

"_Oh, now it's on." His tone was dark and caused a slight shiver to pass through Summer's spine._

_Soon enough they were both just randomly throwing flour at each other, eventually Summer ended up blinded by the flour and so she just threw the flour wherever - forgetting entirely of her initial hope of not making a mess. Somehow, they both simultaneously lost their footing on the slippery egg (which had previously been dropped on the floor) and fell, Summer ended up crashing down on top of Bucky and the both of them let out yelps of pain._

"_Why hello," Bucky joked while wiggling his eyebrows at her, he obviously found the position they ended up in quite amusing. Feeling courageous, he leant up slightly and locked her in a passionate kiss._

"_What the hell?!" Summer and Bucky broke apart, surprised by the scream. They looked towards the door and spotted none other than Steve Rogers stood at the doorway in his baggy brown trench coat adorning a very shocked expression._

_Summer wanted to laugh out loudly, and by the look on Bucky's face he was holding back a chortle as well. No doubt the scene of Bucky lying on top of Summer naked except for the apron he was wearing, the both of them were covered in flour and egg, they looked pretty stupid._

"Where's Summer?" Steve asked calmly towards the half battered soldier in front of him, Cap had a couple of cuts on his face and his right cheek was red from a punch he'd acquired of one of the soldiers a few seconds ago, it would definitely form into a bruise soon enough.

The soldier had a deep frown on his wrinkled face, "I'll never tell you." He spat with poisonous venom lacing his tone. His eyes showed the hatred he held towards Captain America and the hatred was understandable from their point of view. Once upon a time this soldier and his friends had everything, they had homes and a job and a family. Then Captain America swooped in and destroyed HYDRA's plans and as a repercussion, destroying their lives. They all hated Captain America and they were all extremely hungry for revenge.

"Just let him go, Cap, we don't need him." Tony said as he landed outside the building, walking in and scanning the entire building. "I'll find her on my own!" He cheered proudly, beginning to wander around the house, neither Bucky or Steve making a move to follow him.

They heard more noise at the doorway as another soldier made a surprise appearance. He was the same blonde haired 'pretty boy' soldier that had been touching Summer inappropriately just the day before. He'd finally returned from his secret mission only to find all his soldiers were knocked out on the floor and the only three people stood were the exact people him and his co-workers were trying to avoid.

"What the hell?" He said, already reaching out for the knife in his belt. Bucky leapt over to Cap, pushing him away so that the knife which the soldier had thrown hit neither of them. He then jumped into action, his mind suddenly turning back to the way it was when he was just the Winter Soldier - he was on a mission to kill.

The soldier pulled out his gun and went to shoot Bucky, luckily for Bucky, Tony shot out a repulsor and the soldier lost his gun onto the floor. He lunged to go and grab it again but Bucky grabbed a hold of the man's ankles and pulled him away from the gun. The soldier twisted his body around to face his enemy, eyes trying to shoot piercing lasers at the threat seen as the only weapon he had left was his glare.

His eyes widened as he saw the face of one of his old comrades that he'd worked with in the past, he didn't have time to say anything though as he watched Bucky's bionic arm crash down to the ground. The soldier swiftly moved his head out of the way but he was quickly hit again by Bucky's none bionic arm. He was momentarily dazed, and a moment was enough time for Bucky to attack him again and again and again until eventually he was knocked out.

"Well, guess you are useful." Tony muttered, looking down at the bloody and unconscious body.

Steve, however, was concentrating on something else entirely. "Wait, look at the hole Bucky punched." He stepped up to the hole in the wooden ground, it was quite large and splintered wood was still falling through it.

"There's a cellar." Tony stated the obvious as they all looked into the lit up room, from what they could see there was a desk and lots of notes, some computers as well. The three looked at each other and each agreed with their eyes on what the next step to their plan would be, first Cap jumped through the hall and then Tony. Bucky was the last to jump through the whole but also the first to spot Summer.

"Summer! Summer!" He called frantically as he saw her insensible body. Her head was pressed against her chest and her body had fallen back against the seat as she was tightly being pressed against it by numerous ropes which were wrapped around her body.

Bucky shook her body, gently slapping his hand against the side of her face, her head raised up but it did take a lot of effort, her eyes opened up into slits and her vision was extremely blurred. "Bucky?" She muttered hoarsely, recognising that silhouette anywhere.

"Summer, thank God you're okay." He had to refrain himself from kissing and hugging her seen as they currently company and a very restricted time space. "I'm here for you okay, we're here to rescue you and you'll be okay and I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you again." He ranted, hands holding up her head.

Summer was still disoriented though and Bucky's words didn't even register. "Do you like pina coladas?"

"What?" He asked, his face scrunching up in confusing. Tony just laughed in the background. Bucky soon realised she was disoriented so he left her to blurt out her random string of words, he went to the back of her chair and began to undo all the ropes which kept her trapped against the chair.

"And getting caught in the rain?" She finished in a much more melodic tone. Tony howled in laughter and turned away from the boar which both him and Steve were looking at, trying to find out what these soldiers were doing her.

"Bucky, she's probably severely dehydrated and malnourished, the best thing to do is get her back to Stark tower. JARVIS will look after her." Tony said simply, trying to be helpful. What neither Bucky and Steve noticed was the (extremely rare) sad look in his eyes as he saw the condition Summer was in, her usual bubbly character was drained completely and she was even more pale than usual.

"All right, hold on Summer." Bucky said, not even sure if she was listening to what he was saying. He bent down in front of her so his back was facing her and he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, Summer locked her arms tightly around his neck and cuddled against his body. He hoisted her legs around his body and the four of them left to Stark's tower, Summer continuing to mumble song lyrics from awful pop songs.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is really long and I wrote it with no energy and an awful headache so I'm so sorry if this sucks, I'm going to go sleep for five million days now so sorry if I don't update in a while (I'm kidding of course, don't panic)**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, I already have 7 chapters of my Spider-man fanfiction written, and they'll be updated daily just like this, I just need to edit them (except today but I uploaded a second chapter really in the morning so I'm counting that as todays chapter, I feel so ill I don't want the chapter to end up bad) and there's only twelve chapters of this fanfiction left which means that there's twelve days of this fanfiction left. So it'll work out and everything will be uploaded daily, don't worry, and thank you so much for reading my other fanfiction!**

**To Guest, you're honestly too kind, I'm sure there are much better fanfictions then this... but thank you all the same!**

**To Castiel Angel Heart, this chapter is dedicated to you! And where do you work and can I join? I'd be constantly dancing!**

**To Ivy Qi, I was watching so many rom-coms and I was in such a cheesy mood when I began writing this so I was like 'mwahaha lets do the cheesiest thing ever and call her Summer because he's the WINTER soldier and she'll melt his coldness and awwwwww'. Plus I think the name Summer is quite nice.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I kept checking my story for your comment and I got really worried xD I'm like a super needy child and I got really worried about you. And ohmygosh are you finish secondary school? Are you English or American, cause I have prom coming up soon as well, my exams start in two weeks as well... *sobs***

**Thanks to vilevillian, Kima Wolfwood, FireballMaddie, IkhandoZatman, NicBarnes, Tazz, SHSL despair, ZeeWeeble, BiancaTSparrow101 for all your amazeballs comments and I hope that you all smiled at least twice ****today!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

_"**If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?" **_

_― **George Carlin**_

* * *

_Summer was sat alone in her house, a book held in her hand even though her mind was concentrating on everything but the words of the page. This was a usual thing for Summer, it's why she takes twice as long when reading._

_She looked up at the sound of her front door banging shut and found Steve stood there with a frown on his face. "Hello," she muttered with a small smile on her face, Steve didn't return the greeting. Instead, he charged over to the armchair that was in front of where Summer was seated, he knocked all the rubbish off the seat and onto the already messy floor before sitting down._

"_Well?" He asked expectantly._

"_Well?" Summer repeated, not really sure what he wanted her to say - all she knew was that the dark tone he was using meant she was probably in trouble._

_Steve pursed his lips in anger and let out one of his 'I'm very disappointed in you sighs. "I can't believe you would do that to someone, let alone Bucky."_

"_I can't believe he'd tell you that," she said surprised, but her unsurprising lack of guilt seemed to annoy him further._

_He clenched his small fists together and trying to seem intimidating; it was quite hard for Steve to do considering how small and adorable he was, only deranged people found kittens terrifying. "I want you to go and apologise to him."_

"_Pardon?" She finally put down her book and sent Steve a look that basically said she thought he was barking mad._

"_He's in the Pineberry right now and I want you to go down there and apologise." He spoke in an eerily calm voice, his whole body clearly stoic and it was actually quite menacing to witness._

_Summer quickly shook her head, "no."_

"_Look," Steve began, "I know you don't really understand social protocol and share the same emotional capacity as a rock but what you did is degrading and just downright cruel. You judged him straight away, you didn't even give him a chance and then you abused him based on that judgement." He explained, trying to make her understand what exactly he'd done wrong. She was the stupidest smart person ever._

_She looked down at the ground with a familiar sort of hate in her eyes. Steve had seen this look any times since they'd become friends - it was the look she'd get whenever she realised that she was messed up. Steve understood why as he was the only one Summer had told about the past experience which left her a mental mess._

_She tried to wipe the look off her face with a positive look, she jumped out of the seat and the book on her lap fell onto the floor where it should remain for many months until Summer finally decides to clean her apartment._

"_Will you be here when I get back?" She asked smoothing out her flowery sun dress._

"_No actually," he said, his tone reaching an extremely jolly octave, "I have a date tonight." _

"_Well here's a tip for you: actually talk to the girl!" She joked while leaving the apartment._

"_Oh ha ha!" She heard him sarcastically quip just as she was halfway down the staircase._

"Good evening Miss Scotts," JARVIS' voice sounded into her room as she awoke, her head was pounding and her whole body ached as though she'd been sat down for too long. She let out a loud groan as she stretched out her whole body, nearly all her bones clicking. "You'll be happy to know your vitals are almost back to normal and you'll be okay in no time."

"Yey…" She cheered falsely, still trying to stop the blunt the ache in her bones.

She jumped up from the bed doing a few squats so she didn't strain herself doing any radical movements throughout the rest of her day. "I don't think that would be a good idea Miss Scotts." JARVIS voiced.

"Yeah well, I told Tony that creating an AI wouldn't be a good idea and look how you turned out," she cheered happily, looking up at the roof and putting on her brightest smile. She walked over to the elevator and the doors automatically opened. "Take me to which ever floor Tony's on." She sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator and closing her eyes as she waited until they eventually arrived at the floor.

The door chimed open and Summer into the living room, at the side of the room was a bar where none other than Tony Stark stood, downing a glass of whiskey.

He looked up at the sound of her arrival and an angry look passed over his facial expression. "You're real stupid you know that/2 He pointed at her, sneering slightly.

"Hello to you too, I'm fine by the way." She muttered, moving over to the bar and pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

Tony quickly ignored her and went to his previous point, "that whole SAIL project has apparently come back to haunt you, all because you're a humongous idiot who created one of the most powerful bombs ever!"

"Accidentally created!" She quickly defended, "and people wouldn't even be out looking for it if SHIELD didn't decide to keep a record on the damn thing!" She yelled back in anger, both of them seething with rage. A minute or two paused before Summer broke the silence, "can I hug you now?"

"Yes but only three seconds," he noted, putting down the glass of whisky and opening out his arms to her.

She took a step closer to him, "five seconds?" She bargained.

He shook his head, "no, I'm angry at you." He said with finality, to which Summer rolled her eyes but still stepped into his arms with a mumbled 'fine'.

"Summer, you're awake?" A familiar voice called from the elevator.

Summer broke apart from Tony and saw Bucky stood at the doorway of the elevator. "Wendy!" She yelled

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he used his arms to hug her body close to his. "No," he muttered, "my name is Bucky."

She let out a shocked gasp, "you got your memories back?" When he nodded to confirm her thoughts she squealed loudly and leaned down to kiss him, a very passionate kiss which he returned.

"While I love watching 'The Notebook' come to life, the world is sort of in danger and Summer needs to answer a very important question." He interrupted causing the two to break apart and realise now was not the time to be fondling each other. "Where was SAIL burned?" Tony finished.

Summer jumped out of Bucky's arms, though her hands still remained behind his neck, playing with his hair. "Well, I sort of know where it is…" She muttered.

"Sort of?" Tony asked.

"It's in the Grand Canyon somewhere."

"_Hey there," Summer greeted cheerily as she sat on the barstool next to Bucky's. He was currently sat at the bar with a large pint glass full of beer in his hand._

_He looked to the left to see who had greeted him and when he saw that it was Summer, he could do nothing to stop his eyes rolling, "just the persons I was hoping to see." He muttered sarcastically._

"_I came here to apologise," she explained, trying to convey as much caring human emotion so he realised how serious she was with this apology. "I'm sorry." She blurted out swiftly. _

"_Great apology," he chortled, taking another group of his beer._

"_Look," she started, dropping the gleeful façade for her normal emotionless exterior. "I'm emotionally unavailable to anyone and anything. Something happened in the past and it broke me. The only reason Steve is even my friend is because he knew me way before the… thing happened. So that means I'm terrible with other humans… which explains why I was so awful to you."_

_He looked at her for a few seconds, analysing her to see if she was speaking the truth or just making up an excuse. Then he shrugged, "it's okay, the sex was great anyway so I don't mind as much."_

_She laughed, "yeah it was." She raised her hadn't to signal the waiter and he nodded his head towards her, going to get her usual glass of whiskey._

_He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her confession, and then a smirk formed on the corner of his lips. "So let me get this straight," he started, "you're emotionally unavailable but I really like you and we both agree the sex is amazing - why don't we just come to some sort of agreement?"_

"_What sort of agreement?" She tested tentatively._

"_Let's just hang out and do stuff… like sex." He said boldly. His blue eyes watching her cautiously in fear he'd ruined any chance of being with her._

_She paused in thought, "so you're saying let's be friends… with benefits?" He nodded his head, "isn't that a bit too scandalous?"_

"_So? I thought you didn't understand or care for human protocol?" He smartly replied, making a very good point which Summer took into consideration._

_She downed the glass of whiskey which the waiter had placed on the bar in front of her only moments ago. "My apartments free," she said, making her choice on the 'agreement' very clear to Bucky._

_He downed the rest of his beer and then he held out his hand to her, "shall we?" He asked, she replied by putting her hand in his and leading him out of the pub and towards her home._

The lift dinged as soon as she arrived at her room, the doors slowly sliding apart. Summer had just finished explaining everything she knew about SAIL to Stark and being up so long had apparently tired her out immensely.

What she didn't expect was to find Bucky sat at the bottom of the bed. "You really got your money back." She asked quietly, apprehensively walked towards to him. He nodded in reply. "What's my favourite colour?" She asked, moving to sit on his lap.

"Green."

She gave him a satisfied look, "what did I say to you on your birthday, the last one we spent together?"

He chuckled but didn't dawdle with his answer, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer towards his body. "'If you were expecting a birthday cake then you shouldn't have dirtied the apron with your genitalia'."

She nodded, impressed and also seemingly happy that she finally had Bucky back. At least, that's what he thought until she suddenly slapped him on the right side of the face.

"What the hell?" He asked loudly, still in shock to do anything more.

"You promised me you wouldn't die!" She yelled angrily, her hands bashing against his chest angrily. "You know how much it meant for me to give myself wholly to you and a few days before our wedding you went and died!" By now tears were falling from her eyes and Bucky had to grab a hold of her wrists to stop her from punching him any more. "You promised!" She let out a shrill scream and Bucky courageously tried to interrupt her tirade with a kiss. It worked.

"Oh baby," she cried out after parting from the kiss, "I'm so sorry about everything." She placed her head into the crook of his neck, trying to hide how much of a wreckage she was at that moment in time.

Bucky, feeling her soft lips on his skin, holds onto her tightly and gently places a finger over her lips.

"Shh my sweetness, I am the one who should apologise and I have just the perfect way to do it." Bucky smirks a little as his hands slide down her back, grasping her bottom and lifting her up, fluently turning them around so she was sat on the edge of the bed and he was stood up.

Summer presses her lips to his neck, kissing and flicking her tongue against his flesh. Goosebumps prickle over his skin, forcing a groan from deep within him. With a swoop of his arm, Bucky pushed her further down on the bed and laid Summer on top of it. Having no control over his movements, he pulled on her shirt, ripping and popping the buttons off, exposing her braless breasts.

Her breasts were firm and round with taut nipples that were practically begging for his mouth. More than willing to oblige, he leans over her, rolling his tongue teasingly over a nipple and blowing his warm breath over the wet nub causing it to swell and harden more.

Summer moans, arching her back to his mouth as jolts of electricity flew through her body. She grabs his hair in her hands, grinding his mouth onto her breasts, her thighs moistening with want for him. Bucky tugs at her pants, lifting her bottom up to pull her pants along with her panties down her thighs and legs, tossing them to the side.

The sight of her naked, laying in front of him, caused his breathing to stop as his eyes drink in her every curve and crevice, her milky white skin glowing under the light of the room. His erection pushes dangerously against the material of his pants, threatening to split the thin barrier between being confined and sweet freedom. With a teasingly light touch, he slides his fingertip over her skin, crossing over her stomach. Summer sucks in a sharp breath as goose bumps form her body and jolts of heated electricity passed through her body.

Bucky gives the nipple one final tug before sliding his tongue down the heated trail his finger had previously traced. He nipped and but at her flesh, sometimes flicking his tongue against her, he rolls his movements in a light circle around her bellybutton as he moves his mouth lower and he leaned his head back, drinking the sight of her trimmed mount; moist and swollen with want.

He groans against Summer's flesh, sliding his tongue towards his treasure. He lightly slides his tongue down her wet slit, curling his tongue as he laps up her sweet cream. His fingers found their way to her sweet lips, pulling them back slightly as he his tongue up, finding her hard swollen nub and flicking his tongue against it which caused Summer to grab his hair once again and grind her hips up with a loud moan.

"Please Bucky," she begs in a deep husky groan, "make me cum."

With piercing eyes, Bucky glanced up at Summer, and he sees the want and the need in her green eyes. He sees the uninhibited sexual power she has in her eyes and it immediately makes Bucky lay his mouth on her nub and suck hungrily, twisting his tongue over it while Summer fists his hair and her hips against his lips.

"Fuck Bucky… that's it right there baby." She hums, eyes closed as the pleasure writhed in her entire body.

He groaned against her sensitive nub as he slides a finger inside her soaking wet hole. The feeling of her tight sheath grasping at his finger hungrily made his cock react and strain more against his pants. Bucky blows a warm breath against her clit, causing Summer to moan once more. Her body writhes on the bed and Bucky slides another finger into her, easily curving his fingers upwards and finding her most sensitive spot as he slides them in and out of her.

Not able to take the discomfort of his raging hard-on any more, he pulls away from her deliciousness, keeping his fingers deep inside her pressed against her g-spot. He quickly undoes his button and zipper, pulling them down and stepping out of them. Summer lets his hair go as she watches him with eyes so full of an animalistic hunger as his cock stands at full attention. Bucky's other hand finds her hard little love button, working t in light circles while moving his fingers in her wet folds quicker and with more urgency.

Summer's body tenses when she feels her release coming. Her breaths come in short gasps as she thrusts her hips against his relentless fingers, electricity bolts through her limbs and it makes her toes and fingers curl. She thrashes her head around, her back arching dangerously as she finally plummets over the edge. Bucky feels the walls tightening around his fingers and she convulses; her screams of pleasure filled the air.

He kisses and licks his way back up her body, sending her body shuddering in little aftershocks of her orgasm. His lips crash down on hers with an unquenchable need, the taste of her still on his lips; Summer parts her mouth and lets his tongue explore and taste. Groaning against her mouth, he sucks her tongue into his mouth, twisting his against hers. He breaks the kiss and looks down at her with a wild look in his eyes, he grabs her hips and with a flick of his wrists, he quickly turns her over, forcing her face down on the bed.

Bucky stands behind her, pulling her cheeks apart with his hand, his lust-filled eyes drinking in her tight little body. He places the tip of his cock against her hot, dripping hole. Summer pushes against him, already wanting more. That's just the sort of affect he had on her, and both of them loved it.

"You want this baby?" Bucky asks as he pushes the tip inside of her pussy, teasing her. Summer moans deeply, pleading with him as she grinds against him.

Don't be fooled though, Bucky simply thought he had control at that moment but both of them knew that Summer would always hold the power n the bedroom as she always knew what exactly to say to push him over the edge. "God James," she moaned, "give me your cock, fuck me hard."

Not wanting to disappoint, Bucky rears back and slams deep inside her, filling her to the hilt. The feeling of her hot, tight sheath around his cock made him shudder. She stops breathing when he slammed into her, his cock always felt so good filling her just right, hitting all the right spots. Her body tingled, his hardness hitting her cervix had forced a shuddering whisper to escape her lips. Summer's noises and her tightness drove Bucky to pull out completely and slam back into her again.

He slid his fingers up her back, making their way to her hair. He massages her scalp and weaves his fingers into her tresses and pulls, forcing her head back and causing her to gasp and cry out in pleasure. Bucky snarls his lips, an animalistic need taking over when he hears her cries of pleasure and he begins to ram into her hard and fast, pushing her body violently against the bed. She feels the coil of tension in her stomach as she feels another orgasm building, this one was like none other she had had before. He feels her body tense, her walls tightening more around his cock, the walls were practically milking his hardness. He grabs her hips and tightly slammed her hard against his fast pushes.

Summer grips the sheets with a death grip as her eyes back, her back arches upwards as her body begins to buck wildly against him, her body quivering with every movement he makes, she screams his name at the top of her lungs and rode the orgasm with the utmost of pleasure filling her entire body. Sweat is pouring off Bucky, dripping on her ass and with a growl, he releases hot, thick ropes of his seed deep inside of her. Summer groans, her body still shuddering from her orgasm and Bucky collapses on top of her panting, trying to catch his breath.

"I know it's been long, but I didn't think it would be that intense." Summer muttered, her words slightly mumbled by the sheets. Bucky was close enough to hear what she said though and he let out a chuckle, still feeling high from the wonderful love making they'd just done. He gently kissed her sweaty shoulder and forced her body back around, hugging her closely to his body and never wanting to let go.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so I'm starting school tomorrow which means that writing these is going to become a pain in my arse. I'm also getting my brother to take my laptop away till nine so that I do revise, so I'm so sorry but please don't hate me if I end up taking two days to post a chapter. Just know I'll try my hardest to write the chapter in a day but I try and go to bed at midnight so that leaves me four hours of writing time and any writers out there know how hard it is to write in a short amount of time and think that it's okay. Do you know what I mean by that? Sorry, I'm rambling, I just feel so bad. Here's a happy thought or you all though: soon it'll be my six week holidays and that's enough time for me to write a sequel and maybe more!**

**This story is dedicated to Savarra who made me realise my humongous mistake of giving this fanfiction the wrong rating. Applause to her!**

**Thank you so much to zeeweeble, jezebel detrazie, sco, vilevillian, fallynashe, castiel angel heart, musangel88, kima wolfwood, biancatsparrow101 and ikhandozatman for your uplifting comments, they warmed my heart and I hope that someone warmed your heart up today because you deserve it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

_"**To hurt is as human as to breathe." **_

_― **J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

Summer was laying down with her body cuddled against Bucky, the both of them naked and asleep. Their breaths came out in steady and slow beats.

Suddenly the lights of her bedroom lit up, the contrast from the darkness causing both Bucky and Summer to wake up and instantly wince at the blinding light. "I'm sorry to wake you up so early Miss Scotts but Tony has requested your presence. It's important." JARVIS called out, his voice louder than usual as though it was an alarm.

Bucky groaned, though his mind was hazy he did know that this meant Summer would be leaving him so he tightened his arms around her body. Summer chuckled at his movements and she gently slapped his chest, "go back to sleep baby, you'll see me when you wake up." She kissed underneath his chin and he whined, eyes remaining closed while Summer was beginning to get use to the bright lights.

"No way," he muttered, opening his eyes and sitting up, "we've spent over 70 years apart and I don't ever want to be parted from you again." He stood up from the bed, leaving Summer her dignity and allowing her to take the sheet to cover her body while he pranced around naked, going to grab a spare pair of clothes which he'd moved into her room earlier on.

She got up off the bed, dragging the sheet with her. Underneath the cover she quickly put on her underwear - a pair of lacy green knickers and a matching bra. She turned around and saw Bucky staring at awe at her, the pants which he'd put on left unzipped and unbuttoned as he'd stopped to look at his beautiful girlfriend half naked. "Like what you see?" She quipped with a happy laugh.

He returned with a smile and moved around the bed until he was stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of apples as well as the sweat she'd acquired from last nights antics. "Not as much as I like your pancakes." He muttered into the skin of her neck, repeatedly kissing on it.

"Oh I see how it is." Summer chuckled before pushing Bucky's body away from hers and beginning to get dressed. Tony had apparently taken some of her clothes from her apartment so she was happy to see all her comfort clothes were here. She put on the biggest shirt she owned which had the picture of a unicorn farting on it as well as black leggings. She pulled all her tangled hair into a ponytail. She put her arms around his waist and gave him a gentle peck on his lips, "I'll make the pancakes after I see Tony."

He nodded along with her decision and returned to getting dressed, once they were both ready they moved to the already open elevator and JARVIS took them straight to the floor which Tony was on.

He was looking up at a big screen on the wall sat in a big office chair, when he heard the ding of the elevator Tony thought it would be humorous to turn around in his seat, sending the two characters a dangerous look.

It took a few seconds before his serious façade broke and he grinned widely. "And the star-crossed lovers returned, I prefer this ending cover Romeo and Juliet." He quipped smartly, standing up and walking closer towards the two.

She ignored what he said and crossed her arms in front of her body, a frown forming on her angled face. "What do you want Tony? I was kind of busy sleeping." She sassed, walking around him to the computer.

"And we both know you need as much sleep as you can get." He whispered, not counting on Summer actually being to hear him and when he realised she did hear he knew that he'd end up paying for that comment later. He coughed and swirled around, snapping his fingers together as he started to explain why he had called for her. "All right so, JARVIS bring up the video please?"

The screen lit up and they witnessed an aerial view of about 50 people and quite a lot of machines drilling into the ground of the Grand Canyon.

"I'm guessing that's HYDRA then." Summer said, her eyes analysing every movement and detail of the video.

"Yep," Tony hummed, his own eyes looking over what he'd already seen, "they moved all agents to this spot and have been digging relentlessly." He informed her, watching her to try and see what decision she was trying to make.

"That means they've figured out where it is I'm guessing." She looked to Tony and he nodded, confirming her thoughts. It was pretty obvious from the mad rush those soldiers were in to dig through the ground that they'd officially found where SAIL was location. Summer waited a few seconds before she spoke again, her mind going through a very messy thought process. "So we just let them dig it up." She decided to everyones surprise.

She turned around and smiled at the two men and walked up to the elevator, waiting for the door to whir open and take her to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped in she ordered JARVIS to take her to the kitchen, both Bucky and Tony rushed to get in the elevator with her. "What? Please tell me you're not seriously thinking of handing over the most powerful mistake on the planet to a couple of power hungry puppies!" Tony yelled, throwing his hands in the air like a mad man.

"Of course not, it just saves us from wasting our time fighting against them all. They dig it up, they'll go transfer it to the main base and then we'll attack on the transfer - and just like that, we have the SAIL back in our hands where we can work to destroy it. No hustle or bustle needed." She explained, the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped out.

Bucky looked over to Tony and he did a little shrug, "All right, sounds like a plan." Tony chimed. He walked up to the counter and plopped his butt down on to one of the stools, placing his head lazily in one hand.

Bucky followed and did the same. "Pancakes!" Summer's boyfriend cheered happily when he realised what Summer was doing.

Tony instantly perked up, "oh my god yes pancakes!" He yelled along with Bucky, his mouth practically watering.

"Calm your pancake boner guys, jeez." She chortled, placing down all the ingredients for the pancakes and collecting a jug and a pan.

"My boner for your pancakes is as big as Thor's hammer, now be a good woman and hurry up making my food." Tony said with a seriousness in his voice that most wouldn't know was faux, but Summer knew Tony better than most people so she understood that his words meant no harm, they were just a mixture of a bad joke and great acting.

"Watch it Stark." She played along, waving her whisk in his face as a smirk folded on the corner of her lips.

Bucky was watching the conversation between the two very carefully and once they'd finished he looked towards Summer with an expectant look and then turned to Tony realising he'd be the brutally honest one if put against Summer. "Should I be worried that you're saying that sort of stuff to my wi- girlfriend."

"Totally, we use to have really hot passionate sex and now she's still into me but I'm currently with a girl named Pepper." He mumbled, once again failing to whisper quiet enough so that Summer didn't hear.

She stopped whisking for a second to send them both a pointed look, "That's not true, I just use to babysit him all the time." She explained and begun pouring it into the pan that she'd placed onto the stove. Turning her attention mainly to not burning the pancakes.

Tony nodded his head and then decided to add onto what Summer said, enjoying the way he was able to confuse Bucky. It was like the good old days with Cap when he was a completely moron to stuff to do with the 21st century. "Yeah she'd take me to her science lab and teach me all she knew. She's like Anakin Skywalker and I'm Luke Skywalker, the better version."

"He doesn't understand that reference you idiot." She laughed, beginning to put the pancakes on the four different plates, moving quickly to complete the task. After another couple of minutes she'd finished off making the pancakes and she turned back to her two favourite men, "someone go wake up Steve, breakfast is almost ready." She ordered.

"I will," Tony jumped out of his seat quickly so Bucky didn't even get to think about maybe doing it. "I set JARVIS to ring a explosion sound as an alarm and it's so funny when Steve's scared." He explained, obviously noticing the weird looks that they were giving him.

He strutted over to the elevator and once he let the room Bucky and Summer turned to each other, Bucky jumping up out of his stool to go get his own plate. He stopped just in front of her though, the both of them staring at each other in a sort of happy silence. They were still relishing in the fact that they were back together again, back together and assured that it would stay that way for a long time.

"I'm sure Steve will love Tony for that." She laughed, her green eyes looking up to him with admiration and love. Her eyes reminded him of the meadow beside Bucky's base camp when he was a kid and living on the army camp site after the death of his parents. That's why he enjoyed looking at them, that green meadow was his only place to relax and not be troubled by anyone or anything, it was a beautiful place and that all reflected onto Summer in a way.

"Well, now we're alone," he mumbled quietly, leaning down and connecting their lips in a slow but yet fulfilling kiss. His hands moved up to her hair and his fingers stroked through those oh-so-lovely ginger locks of hers. His other hand seemed to begin explore every curve and feature of her body, memorising it with only his hands available to help him outline her familiar body in his head. He parted his lips from hers, a rather crooked smile taking place on his perfect lips, "I've been waited to do that all morning." He breathed out, soon returning to moving his hands across her body but this time his lips moved to her neck - his favourite part to kiss on her body as it was always the part that made her moan when touched the right way.

"Bucky," she muttered, pushing weakly against her body.

"Summer," he mocked back.

"Ugh," the sound came from the doorway and Bucky and Summer moved only a couple of centimetres apart, looking at Steve Rogers stood in the doorway. He had a messy bed head and his eyes were glazed over from sleep deprivation, the frown on his face was almost scary on the big man and both Summer and Bucky knew instantly that Tony's plan had obviously worked. "I forgot what it was like when you two were dating." He hissed, moving down to the counter and collapsing into the stool.

"Shut up Steve, I'd watch my mouth if I were you considering I still need to get back to you for leaving me in that damn car." She joked evilly with a evil passion burning in her eyes as plans zoomed through her head. She was still wrapped up in Bucky's arms and slowly pulled apart, her body feeling cold without him being stood close to her at all.

"Whatever." He coughed out just as Summer put the plate of pancakes down in front of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Only ten more chapters! It feels like I've been writing this for so long idek, I feel like my baby has turned into an adult right now... Anywho, UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES!**

**Okay, so, some of you will know that I'm writing a Spiderman fanfiction right now called 'Comical Love' (check it out if you haven't already) and I've decided that I'll update that once every two days and I'm going to start updating this once every two days (hence why there wasn't an update yesterday), I'm so sorry that you're going to have to wait longer and I hope this doesn't make you hate me. Tomorrow I'll update Comical Love and the day after that I'll update this, again I'm so sorry for being a let down.**

**Just a little side note as well, my story Comical Love is going to connect with this story so y'all probably want to read it. Or not, the characters from Comical Love will be featured in the sequel though and mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, through the big part of the story I couldn't find anywhere to fit Thor in (no Loki, I'm sorry, I feel sort of like I'm cheating on Loki by even writing this fanfiction xD) but he does make an appearance in the last chapter.**

**To missy1234567890, gladly I'm not Australian, I'm english! And I don't mean the Australian thing in a horrible way, I just mean that I'm absolutely terrified of spiders so I don't think me and Australia would mix. I pray every night for Australians because of spiders. I'm just really scared of spiders okay?**

**To taytayfanatical, I can't tell if that means something good or bad?**

**Thanks again to Sco, Blondeconspiracy, Little Bucky, vilevillian, musangel88, Kima Wolfwood, CaptainAmericanna, frozenangel1988, BiancaTSparrow101, and supertrekwholock! I hope Bucky appears one day on a white horse and you ride off together into the sunset, y'all deserve it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

"**I don't want to fade away, I want to flame away - I want my death to be an attraction, a spectacle, a mystery. A work of art." **

― **Jennifer Egan**

* * *

"Psst, Bucky." Summer sat herself down on the bed, making it dip slightly and with the added call of her gentle tone Bucky began to stir awake. "Wake up, I have pancakes." She sang, waving the plate in his face as he groaned light-heartedly, making a move to sit up.

"Good morning to you..." He muttered with a hoarse voice, his throat dry but soon beginning to water at the sight of Summer's pancakes. She put them down into his lap and he took a hold of the knife and fork, beginning to cut into the pancake. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." She shrugged, the strap of her baggy black vest falling to the left slightly, Bucky instantly moved to fix it once he moved and he blushed slightly when Summer grinned, falling in love with his quirks all over again. "Today though, I really need your help." She jumped up off the bed, almost knocking over his pancakes and that's when he knew she was up to something. She eventually returned with a box and Bucky had to sit up slightly to see what was in it, and it turns out the box was filled to the brim with mouse traps. "Help me prank Steve?" She asked, her voice taking an innocent turn that Bucky knew was false.

He quickly shook his head. "No way, I don't want to involved in one your 'only-spells-trouble' stunts." He put the finished plate of pancakes down on the side of bed, obviously he was hungry and he'd managed to gulp down his food in an impressive time.

"Please? I'll make it worth your while." Summer pouted, though Bucky didn't pay much attention to it when her hand begun to crawl up his legs that were currently covered by the surprisingly thin sheet, her hand rested gently above the top of his thigh and he had to rest his head onto the headboard on the bed and he exhaled a deep breath.

"Oh I bet you will... " He chuckled menacingly; Bucky knew exactly what she was trying to do and in all honesty it was working. "What do you plan to do anyway?" He asked, trying to sound casual so she didn't know about the effect that she was having, she was already filled with enough pride and he didn't want to feed that.

Giggling, she pulled her hand away from his leg and she picked up one of the mouse traps, showing it to him. "We lay these out through the hallway outside his room, all the way to the elevator and the only way to escape is to walk his way through all this. It's a genius plan if I do say so myself." She explained, moving her hands around flamboyantly with an extremely devious smile gracing her lips.

"Fine, but I want more pancakes tomorrow morning." He finally caved in and moved to jump from the bed, acting extra careful around the mouse traps just in case.

"Deal." She squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his half naked body. She parted from his body and grabbed the box, handing it over to him. She skipped over to the elevator and as it opened she told the AI what floor to go on. "JARVIS, can you take me and Bucky to Steve's floor?"

"Of course Miss Scotts." JARVIS voiced and the elevator door stayed open until Bucky eventually ran into the room with the box still in his hand. They eventually arrived and they moved in sync out of the elevator.

Summer grabbed a couple of the mouse traps and moved to stand outside of Steve's door, beginning to place them and then set the traps up. "So just in a row or...?" Bucky asked, putting the box down and then taking a few, waiting for Summer's orders like any good soldier.

"In a row, now shut up, we don't want to wake him up." She snapped in a quiet voice, rolling over to the box and grabbing five more to fill up the hallway.

Bucky sent her a very snooty look, "Alright, little miss bossy pants." He snorted, beginning to lay down the mouse traps with a lot of determination, and soon enough he started to race her.

"Shush." She muttered, turning and seeing that Bucky had already turned it into a race. She'd suspected he'd do something like that and so she started rushing herself. After about 50 more minutes the both of them had reached the end of the hallway and were seated inside the elevator, placing the last ones down on the floor. It ended up being Summer who put the last one down, and she sent him quite a smug look when she accomplished grabbing the last mouse trap before Bucky did.

Once they'd made sure the last few were set up perfectly, they told JARVIS to send them upstairs to the living room and when they arrived Tony was already there at the bar with what looked to be a coca cola but Summer learnt to never put it past Tony when it came to morning beverages including alcohol - not that she could say anything. Though recently they were both starting to be normal and drink other beverages that don't have some form of alcohol in.

When Bucky and Summer first entered they were giggling and Tony looked to the par with a raised eyebrow, "what have you guys done?" He asked.

Bucky and Summer looked at each other and they turned back to Tony with a menacing smile. "Nothing." Bucky cackled, "Nothing at all."

Tony shrugged but left it at that, presuming he'd find out soon enough. Summer walked up to the bar and made both her and her boyfriend a drink. No alcohol of course, it was only nine in the morning, a bit too early even for Summer's tastes.

They lounged around the living room for a bit, Tony sat playing on his phone while Bucky and Summer cuddled on the couch talking about usual nonsense with each other. "And then I stuck the banana right up his-"

"Summer!" The doors to the elevator slipped open and revealed a very angry Steve storming out the door with mouse traps stuck out his clothing and there were red marks all over his skin, there was even one attached to his ear.

"How did you get one on your face?" Summer asked with wide eyes, trying to imagine the whole thing in her head. Luckily, she'd set JARVIS to record the whole thing happening earlier so she had the pleasure of watching it all happen later.

Tony sat up with a his mouth set in the perfect 'O' shape, "You pranked him and didn't even tell me?!" He asked, placing his hand over his heart as though he was truly appalled by what she'd done.

"Shut up Tony, you've pranked me enough." Steve yelled, pointing his finger at Tony and giving him a rather dirty look. "You know, I'm starting to notice that none of you appreciate me enough." He moaned, waving his hands about with annoyance, beginning to rip off some of the mousetraps from his clothing, being slightly more cautious when taking the one on his ear off.

"Oh my god you sound like a girl I use to date." Tony groaned, slouching back into the seat and going back to typing away on his phone.

Now would be a good time to mention that Steve wasn't actually angry, he was practically on the verge of laughing at that moment in time. When Summer was going to watch the video, she'd be surprised to see that Steve had purposely attached the mouse traps to his body so that Summer would feel better and stop harassing him with insults. So everything he was saying and doing was like he was acting out a comedy sketch for him.

Bucky and Summer were too busy giggling, having to move away from each other because the chuckling they'd been doing was beginning to hurt their bellies.

Steve repressed the smile as he put on a 'woe-is-me' expression, hands moving around dramatically as he begun to rant. "I helped with the whole chitauri business, I got your dry cleaning when your assistant was off sick. I clean this place all the time!" "And you, I taught you how make a decent apple pie, I helped you when Bucky was gone, and I helped you when you were pregnant-"

"Steve!" Summer yelled, sitting up straight with an alarmed expression.

Bucky sat there silently for a second, "what do you mean pregnant?W Steve was frozen though, in his mind he was cursing and telling himself off for being such an idiot. After realising Steve wasn't going to answer him he turned to face Summer. "What does he mean pregnant?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you..." she excused, her eyes moving to the ground, her own string of curse words forming in her mind.

Bucky stood up, seething slightly. "The right time to tell me is any time Summer, you were pregnant!" He yelled, eyes dark and looking at Summer with pure rage.

"Yes, I was quite aware I was pregnant." She snapped, instantly becoming defensive when he began yelling at her. Obviously she understood why but it was almost an instinctive thing for her to yell back when being yelled at.

"Was the baby mine?" He scoffed, not even thinking about what he was saying. His mind was going through a rush of questions. Where was the baby now? Why wasn't this the first thing Summer told him when she found out his memories had come back?

Summer gave him a dumbfounded expression, as though his question was the stupidest thing he'd ever said to her. "Of course the baby was yours, you're the only man I've slept with other than Timmy Wayne when I was 17." She stood up, just seconds away from beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," JARVIS' voice called out causing Bucky to jump back in surprise, Summer however stood steady with her eyes remaining in a piercing glare aimed at Bucky. "But SAIL has been dug up, HYDRA are transferring it through vehicle."

Tony instantly jumped off the seat and put his home in his pocket, though he wasn't really paying attention to his phone the past few minutes as he was paying more focus to the argument that was unfolding between Bucky and Summer. "Track the vehicle," he muttered.

"Already on it sir." JARVIS replied

Tony clapped his hands together and faced everyone in the room, extremely aware of the awkward atmosphere. "Great, then everybody suit up. We've got to get going as soon as possible." He walked over to the elevator and everyone followed, silence only filling the air as they went to go prepare for battle.

Summer departed to the floor which her room was on, she'd been sleeping in Bucky's room recently but her wardrobe was placed in her bedroom so she went down to her room instead of following Bucky - not that she wanted to be with him at that moment in time anyway.

She realised that she didn't have a suit like all the other guys and so she just put on her black skinny jeans and black tank top. Summer then noticed that compared to what Captain America and Iron Man were wearing, she looked immensely boring. Not that it was a fashion contest or anything, Summer just wanted to not look like such an outcast around them. Thinking quick on her feet she found the nearest eye liner she could find and drew lines on her face so it looked like she was wearing war paint.

It was time for battle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, so, Spider-man will be updated tomorrow but I thought it was important to update this one first. I can't believe this has happened to me and I didn't order the charger last night like I hoped to so God knows when I'll be getting the new one. I'm practically screaming I'm so upset about this whole ordeal. I'm at my sisters until Monday so there should be an update tomorrow and the day after that but then it might stop for a while again, I have no idea to be honest... Gosh dammit I'm so sorry about this guys!**

**To I am the America and In god we trust, (not to be rude but please don't insult my writing when you don't even know that God starts with a capital letter) and I'm sorry? I guess, idk... okay, sorry.**

**To taytayfanitical, oh my gosh thank you so much, I must admit that my smut has become surprisingly good as of late and I have no idea why...**

**To Singer of Water, thank you so much for your kind words and I'm so sorry you had to go through the same ordeal!**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, I'm way too proud of this story and way too in love with all the people who read it to stop writing. This is only a minor hiatus and I swear it shall be finished. And thank you for not dying, please carry on not dying as I love reading your comments and having the knowledge that you are idneed still alive. So I hope this chapter fills your needs and keeps you from not dying for some more days.**

**To Savarra, I'M A CAT PERSON TOO OKAY BUT EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY IS ALLERGIC BUT ME BECAUSE OF REASONS AND IT'S SO ANNOYING CAUSE ALL I WANT IS A CAT BU AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED... Not that I don't love my dog (she's called Squidgy), I'm moving out in two months and I'm totally going to cry because I have to leave her. And thank you for the compliments, I totally agree with your point and I understand that some people have different tastes. This is something I love to do though and I will not be hindered by haters!**

**To FireballMaddie, thank you :)**

**To Blondeconspiracy, well you guessed correctly, and I know that you actually know quite a lot about the baby... you just don't know that yet ;) mwahahahahaahahha**

**To Guest, don't cry! I hope this update will stop your tears! I love you!**

**To Anya Tepes, cool, I tried knitting once and I sowed a glove with 6 fingers and my history teacher had a fit and did a whole rant on Anne Bolyn and how I could have made a lot of money making gloves for her idek.**

**To StarIights, they can't get me down when I have wonderful people like you keeping me up (does that sound sort of creepy?)**

**To supertrekwholock, me too... and have I mentioned that I love your username? If not, then, I love your username!**

**Okay, so, another important matter is that I absolutely love X-Men: First Class, like, it was the first movie I ever finished writing a fanfiction about and I just... James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender... so anyway, once I finished this I might write a new X-Men First Class fanfiction in honor of the SEQUEL TO MY FAVOURITE MOVIE YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW EXCITED I AM I WAS SCREAMING IN THE CINEMA OVER THE TRAILER OKAY?! So yeah, tell me your thoughts on that :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

_"**Half the world is composed of people who have something to say and can't, and the other half who have nothing to say and keep on saying it." **_

_― **Robert Frost**_

* * *

The night had just settled in and the sky was a dark shade of blue, the clouds still hovered high above and the patches of uncovered sky were filled with twinkling stars which illuminated the teams' path. Though the road was covered in a translucent mist which gave the road a sort of horror-esque aura which Summer - a girl who had watched way too many horror movies - slightly fearful.

The team currently consists of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Summer Scotts. Tony was dressed his suit, flying through the mountain range while Steve - also dressed up in his suit - was driving down the curving roads. Summer and Bucky were awkwardly sat in a Bugatti Veyron together. The car was actually Tony's but Summer had - annoyingly - stolen the car so many times from Tony's garage that it might as well have been hers. This being one of the times that she's stolen it considering it was much more useful than her slow mini cooper.

"I've spotted the van guys; it's about half a mile in front of you Cap." Tony said, speaking into his own communicator that was then echoed through their ear pieces. "So, what's the plan Cap?" Tony asks Steve, use to him taking the lead on missions by now.

Summer, who was also listening to the conversation through an earpiece while driving, scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You need to blow the tyres." She snapped into the earpiece, speaking for the first time throughout the whole drive.

"Are you sure SAIL will stay dormant through a crash?" Tony asked, beginning to question whether Summer's sanity had finally broken after 90 years of living. "You do realise that thing is a bomb right? When bomb gets ignited they kind of explode."

"Stop wasting time, Stark." She sighed, not even bothering to reply with a sarcastic remark. "Blow the tires and quickly retrieve SAIL, we'll make sure that none of the soldiers get in the way. That should be simple enough considering HYDRA lost all its good agents back at SHIELD, now it's left with the rookies." She explains with a bored sort of tone. "Just give me and Cap a second to catch up with the van."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." Tony replied, slowing down slightly so that he doesn't overtake the van.

Bucky looked over at Summer proudly, she use to always hide behind the fear of being stereotyped when it came to commanding men. And now, she had the confidence to easily overpower any male authority. He obviously couldn't say any of the words from his inner dialogue as they were currently in the midst of an argument.

He knew that she wasn't mentally okay after going through a traumatic experience as a child, but keeping something like that a secret was simply cruel. He had a child and he wasn't even told about it when he finally got his memory back. How she'd been able to keep that a secret from him for so long was absolutely beyond him.

Summer looked at him in the corner of her eye after noticing his stares, but she still ignored him, now wasn't the time for confrontation.

"Time to go guys," Cap signalled as soon as he arrived behind the black van. A sudden light shot down from the sky and hit one of the van's tyres. The van began to swerve and both Steve and Summer urgently stopped their vehicles far away from the erratic van. It finally stopped and there was a momentary silence as everyone waited for whatever was going to happen next.

Bucky and Summer stepped out of the car with their eyes trained on the unmoving van. It was like the van held no life in it, though everyone knew that it was the complete opposite. Cap stepped off his motorbike and Tony lowered down on to the ground. The quartet stood in a battle formation, prepared for whatever the enemies' next move was going to be.

A few more seconds passed and the doors abruptly flew open with a bang, about five soldiers stepped out with machine guns raised. They instantly started shooting at the four partners and they instinctively ducked down to avoid the raging bullets that raced past them at nerving speeds.

Cap threw his shield at the soldiers' legs, though he only managed to knock one person over and onto the ground, Tony Stark assisted urgently by shooting two others down.

When the shooting went off, Bucky had instinctively wrapped his arm around Summer as soon as he had caught sight of the gleaming metal he recognised as machine guns. He turned the both of them around so that his body covered hers from any bullets.

Summer seemingly grunted in anger as she pushed his arm off her body, she then crawled off to the passenger side of the car. She opened up the door and reached underneath the seat, when she unveiled her hand this time it held two guns. She checked if they were loaded and once she had confirmed they were filled to the brim with bullets, she threw one of the guns to Bucky and he caught it easily. "I know you're use to a rifle, but you'll have to get over it." She muttered, looking over the hood of the car to choose her next target.

"I always get over things," he quipped with a small smile aimed towards Summer. She turned around with slight shock etched on her expression; it almost sounded like he was forgiving her.

She gave him a small smile in return, though it was more like an upward crease on one side of her lips that was supposed to be a smile. She returned back to aiming, quickly shooting down her first target in the shoulder - remaining to stick with her rule of not killing anyone.

Tony zoomed past the group of soldiers, causing the last remaining two soldiers that were standing to jump apart and land head first into the gravel. Once Tony had entered the van he was in it for only a second before appearing to slip out of the roof with a covered object in one arm, none of them got a really good look at the object as he'd zoomed off back to Stark Tower in only a matter of seconds.

"Alright guys," Summer yelled loudly, not bothering with the earpiece seen as they were all so close together. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

All the soldiers were now on the floor looking as though they were unconscious so Summer went with her first judgement of getting out of there as soon as possible instead of burdening the useless soldiers anymore.

Cap returned to his bike after picking up his shield and Summer walked off back over to the drives inside of the sleek car while Bucky trudged his way to the passenger side.

What none of the fleeing team members noticed was the one soldier with silky brown hair stretching out to grab the gun which his companion held in his unmoving hand, he grabbed a hold of it and shoved it in front of his body. He aimed it and even bothered to form a sinister smirk on his face, though the effort made the pain all over his body boost momentarily.

This soldier was called Eugene Trump, his parents were both rich and both divorced. Every time he'd go to one of their houses he'd find a different partner that his parents were sleeping with, once he'd even come to find that his parents had accidentally shared a mistress. He hated his home life and his life working for HYDRA wasn't any better; he was constantly picked on for being the underdog but now those times were over - now he would make HYDRA proud, now he would be the bringer of justice and the blood on his hands would turn to gold.

"Hail HYDRA!" He yelled and seconds after there was a gunshot.

You know how they say that the moment you're about to die your life will flash before your eyes? Well for the person facing this metallic bullet, they saw everything they didn't want to see. A life they wanted so badly, a life they could have had if it weren't for them being unavailable, in hiding, for 70 years of their life. They saw children, a spouse, and a love that no one else could have imagined and there was even a hot tub pictured throughout the slideshow somewhere.

Only one out of the three partners in crime noticed whom exactly the bullet was aimed at and soon after the realisation they had jumped willingly in front of the speeding bullet.

Unluckily for them though, their body (though they had actually achieved protruding the bullet's course) wasn't quick enough to stop the bullet using their easily fixable organs as a shield. Instead, only their head had reached in front of the bullet in time.

This person fell to the floor harshly, a bleeding hole leaking on their forehead.

And just like that mad panic shot through everyone's heart, the sort of dreary silence no one ever wanting to experience filling up the highway. It was over, all of it was over. For one of them at least.

* * *

**A/N: I WANTED TO PUT THIS AT THE TOP BUT THEN SPOILERS, Okay, so there's the ending that I hope you all hate me for because God knows when you'll get the next chapter. What I want to know, is what do you think? Who got shot? Who was going to get shot? What will happen next? DUN DUN DUNNNNN tell me and you'll get a free invisible unicorn.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: READ ME BECAUSE I'M EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so, I made an agreement with my sister that if I didn't write until all my exams were over that she'd buy me a new charger. That means there will be no more updates until the 24th June, I'm so sorry to do this guys and just know that when I do update, I'll update like five chapters. **

**Second thing, the x-men fanfiction, I have a pretty good idea already and I've decided that I'd do the fanfiction as an Erik Lensherr/OC (Surprise, surprise I'm writing a fanfiction about the sort-of villian) so tell me your thoughts on that matter**

**Third thing, the last chpater was rubbish, I get that. It was the worst chapter I've ever written and it's okay if you hate it.**

**Fourth thing, I changed to title because I never liked Living Dead, I can't even remember why I picked that as a title...**

**Thanks to IkhandoZatman, Sco, Jezebel DeTrazie, Little Bucky, Savarra, heroherondaletotheresuce, Sabrina, vilevillian, musangel88, FantmeDuSoleil, Kima Wolfwood, Guest, BiancaTSparrow101, Icecreamlover26, buckysgirl, Castiel Angel Heart, **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

_"**Man only likes to count his troubles; he doesn't calculate his happiness."**_

_― **Fyodor Dostoyevsky**_

* * *

"_Summer?" Bucky's voice called out in to her unlocked apartment, "you here?" He looked around the extremely messy apartment and finally got a good look at what exactly the trash was for the first time; obviously he'd been to Summer's apartment quite a lot of times through the past few months but usually he was too busy to really take a good minute or two to analyse Summer's apartment._

_Though the front room was certainly the messiest throughout the apartment it also happened to be the most organised room. Blueprints and other bits of paper with illogical scribbles on them had been piled around the desk and there were a few books that littered the floor, left open on the last page that Summer had read up too. Then there were other objects scattered around, like pens, some umbrellas and there were even some spatulas that could be found._

_A noise of acknowledgement could be heard from the bathroom and Bucky clambered his way to the opened room, Summer was stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth, wearing only Bucky's shirt that managed to reach as far as Summer's kneecaps._

"_What do you want?" She asked, though it was slightly gurgled because of the toothpaste in her mouth. _

_Bucky blinked a couple of times, having to drag his concentration back to the issue at hand instead of the fact that she was wearing his clothes and just how perfect she did look in his shirt. "Umm…" he stalled, "I was just talking to Steve and he told me about your mum being in hospital." He explained._

"_Okay?" Summer asked after spitting out the remaining toothpaste, she was obviously still confused as to why he had come to her apartment when they'd arranged the day before that she'd go to his apartment._

_Her confusion only seemed to make him confused, "well… are you okay?" He asked gently, following Summer out into the living room where she settled herself down into one of the two arm chairs. "I mean, your mum had a heart attack…"_

_Summer shuffled in the seat so that the shirt covered most of her private parts, she then reached down and grabbed one of the many open books, pretending to read it but her mind was concentrated on other things. "I'm fine." She muttered distantly, trying her hardest to end the conversation._

"_Do you want to go to the hospital?"_

"_Bucky, this is my mother we're talking about, why in God's name would I want to waste my time visiting the wretched woman at a hospital which is miles away?" Summer asked, looking towards Bucky as though he was the most audacious person she'd ever met. It was only a fleeting look and then she went back to staring at the book._

_Bucky returned her mean look with an appalled expression. He shuffled in front of her, having to kick a few items around so he could stand in front of her. He was trying to be gentle with her but - as per usual - she was making it extremely hard to do. "Because your mum could die," he suggested calmly, trying to get the worst case scenario out in the nicest way possible._

"_Good," Summer spat venomously._

_Bucky stood frozen for a second after hearing Summer's rebuttal. He had met Summer's mother once before, her mother was called Felicia Scotts and the woman's personality could be described easily in one word: pretentious._

_Felicia had constantly bragged about how great she was and all the stuff that was perfect with her, and then she would look at Bucky and Summer as though they were the scum of the Earth. Bucky had also noticed that throughout the whole meeting, Summer had become exceptionally cold. What she'd just said to him had confirmed Bucky's suspicions that something had happened between Summer and her mother that had left a scar in Summer's soul._

_He moved backwards and set his body on the edge of the seat across from Summer. "What happened between you and your mother?" He asked calmly, clasping his hands in front of him and concentrating his gaze and mind of Summer alone._

_The book in Summer had slowly fell to her lap as she looked at him and realised quickly that this conversation wouldn't go away until she finally opened up to him. "Remember how I told you that something happened to me, something that left me mentally incapable of emotions?" She started. He nodded his head, "well she did that to me." She finished, though she had given very little information away, Summer could already feel the lump growing her throat._

"_But what did she do to you?" He pushed, annoying Summer even more with his pushy attitude, up until now he had been the perfect friend who'd never asked her personal questions and pleasured her in ways she'd thought were once impossible. She didn't reply at first, just looked down at the ground with pursed lips. "Sum-" He went to snap at her for ignoring him but was swiftly interrupted by an enraged Summer Scotts. _

"_You want to know what she did. You think you do, but I tell you then you'll leave… I know you will." She spoke through gritted teeth; she stood up and turned away from him while instinctively crossing her arms in front of her body. _

_Bucky followed her movements, moving to stand behind her. "Maybe that's what a normal person would do if they were in a normal relationship," he explained, "however, neither of us is normal and neither is our relationship. Just tell me."_

_She was swayed by his gentle voice and finally decided to admit her darkest secret to him, the one thing only Steve Rogers and her mother knew. She felt his hand press gently against her bicep, twisting her body back around so she was facing him once again._

"_When I was fifteen we went on a sort-of holiday with 3 other people. My mother got really drunk and locked me in a room with her… she started telling me I was ruining her life, she started cutting me with a piece of glass from her whiskey bottle which she'd thrown against a wall…" You could clearly see that Summer was reliving the event now, her body was shaking and tears slipped from her eyes. "I tried to tell people but no one believed me, I even showed them the cuts but they thought I'd done it to myself so I could try and gain attention, no one believed me."_

_Bucky was surprised at the sudden innocence that appeared on her; as she looked up at him with wide, watering, eyes, he saw a lonely little girl who was destroyed on the inside. "Sum-"_

"_I spent so many years thinking about the holiday, every single day I'd think about it. People told me that I was being pathetic and that I was seeking attention. I was having flashbacks and every night I'd think to myself, what I did this differently or said this instead of that…" She stared into his eyes, obviously mistaking the slight narrowing of Bucky's eyes for judgment, as though he didn't believe her story just like everybody else. "And then one day I stopped feeling, I stopped trying and I stopped caring - it worked, it stopped all the flashbacks, at a cost. I lost everything, I lost who I was and now I can't go back. The holiday was my fault and now I'm paying for it every day of my life."_

"_What- how is it your fault?!" He laughed obnoxiously._

"_Because I'm the one who became too much of a failure for my mum to stand." She whispered._

_Summer expected Bucky to run away, to finally get fed up with her dramatics and walk way. What she didn't expect was him to hug her, to wrap his strong arms around her body and nestle his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me," he regarded, "and what happened… you don't need to let it break you, it may take a while but you can go back to whatever you were like before. But if you ask me, you're quirks and imperfections are exactly what you so breath-taking." Bucky concluded, with a small smile. This smile was returned by Summer when she looked up in to his eyes and saw that he was genuinely speaking the truth._

"_Thank you," she murmured, allowing herself to give him a gentle, but equally as passionate, kiss. When they parted, she grimaced slightly as an idea appeared in her head, ruining the moment. _

"_I still can't go to the hospital though," she spoke with a toneless voice, going back to her usual emotionless facade. "For the most part of my life I wanted to kill myself because I felt so guilty, I can't sit by her bed and pretend I care. That sounds horrible I know, but-"_

_Bucky finally takes his turn to interrupt her, "but you literally don't have the mental capability to care, I know." He puts on a crooked smile and kisses her forehead. Managing to repeat the exact same words which Summer was going to say, "and that's okay."_

_He spoke as though he was okay with her decisions, obviously after losing his parents at such a young age he knew the importance of saying your last goodbye. He was hoping his trick of reverse psychology would have its usual effect of making Summer do the opposite of what he said. And he also hoped that it would work soon as only God knows just how much time her mother had left._

"Where is she JARVIS?" Bucky questioned as soon as he'd stepped into the elevator, feeling it begin to lift up. Steve was stood beside his partner, tapping nervously at his leg with a racing mind. "I want to see her now." He demanded cruelty before the AI could even respond.

"I'm sorry Mr Barnes but I've been told to only allow you and Mr Rogers access to the living room." JARVIS replied, much to Bucky's dismay. The doors opened as soon as the AI finished speaking and Bucky entered the living room where Tony biting the nail on his thumb, not wearing his iron suit anymore.

"You," Bucky pointed towards the millionaire with a dark glare on his face, he stormed over to him. "Let me go see her now." He ordered, easily figuring out that it must have been Tony who'd blocked off their access to see Summer.

Steve realised this too, and he also knew that there must have been a reason for it and from the expression Tony currently adorned he easily deduced that they were about to be told the reason. "Bucky, you need to calm down," Steve suggested, pushing his friend down gently on the seat. "Tony has something to tell us and something tells me he'll need a clear mind when he tells us."

Bucky sighed, pursing his lips in order to stop any other angry remarks from leaving his lips. That probably wouldn't help him get to see Summer.

"When Summer took the serum to gain the healing power, it worked all over her body, except one spot in her brain where all the powers are centred - in a manner of speaking." He tried to explain in basic words so he didn't end up causing the 90 year old man to get confused. "That one spot just doesn't heal, it can't. It's the loophole in her body so to speak and there is literally a one in a billion- no, a trillion chance she'd ever get shot in that exact spot and I'm afraid that she did. I'm sorry to say this guys but Summer is dying, slowly and equally as painfully."

"What do we do?" Steve asked, Bucky would have probably asked the same thing but he was too distraught, too angry and too sad to even think about speaking a single word. Tony looked between the two and frowned; he felt the same way as Bucky and was secretly struggling to keep it together. He was only able to reply with a shrug.


	23. URGENT UPDATE

Hello again you guys, I've got my first exam tomorrow (Geography) and I've even revising hard, turns out when you're not writing all the time you genuinely have time to concentrate on writing xD I also got an A* in my English class the other day which was pretty great.

I just wanted to thank you all for sticking around, I honestly love you dearly and you're like the family I never had, you make my life worth living and I genuinely hope my stories make your day a tad brighter, which is why I hate not being able to update so much.

As an apology, I've uploaded my first chapter to 'Swan Song' which is my Erik Lensherr/Magneto fanfiction. It has many twists and turns which I think you'll all enjoy :) I hope that feeds you all...

I also deleted my Spider-man fanfiction because it really wasn't going anywhere I liked and I didn't think you'd enjoy it either.

Remember that I love you all and that you are all brilliant people x


	24. Chapter 24

Okay dokay, so I've officially finished writing this story, obviously I'll upload the chapters after the 24th June one day at a time so, yeah be excited about that.

I saw X-Men: Days of Future Past and because I wanted to do my fanfiction alongside the storyline but turns out that's impossible because [SPOILER ALERT] most of the characters I were going to use are dead and Nagneto ended up being encased underground for like fifty years (okay maybe not that long but I'm too lazy to count) so anyway, yeah that's been scrapped.

BUT I still want to write an X-Men fanfiction, so I want y'all to pick a character who the fanfiction can be about! Any mutant you want from the Marvel universe, the most popular (I vote quick silver just FYI) I shall write my fanfiction about them :) SO PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE GIVE ME A MUTANT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	25. Chapter 25

Okay so thanks to Savarra and her wonderful mind I decided to put a poll up on my fanfiction, and here's the dealio cause I really want people to do the poll. As soon as 10 people do the poll, I'll upload the next chapter to this fanfiction. That's right, I'm going against my rule for the sake of fanfiction, so, yeah, GO VISIT MY PROFILE AND GO DO THE POLL AND THEN I'LL UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER OKAY PLEASES AND THANK YOUS


	26. Chapter 23

**A/N: All righty! Thank you to all the people who have done the survey so far, well done on earning this chapter. So far the Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver) fanfiction is in the lead which is great considering I have a finished plan ready and waiting to be written out ;) Alright, anywho, I love you guys. Also, I'm buying the charger next week so I should be ble to get my laptop back soon and that means this story will go back to it's usual 'a chapter a day' thingy.**

**Okay so, really long list here...**

**Big thanks to patty cake rocks, IkhandoZatman, Jezebel DeTrazie, Kima Wolfwood, supertrekwholock, BiancaTSparrow101, heroherontodaletheresuce, fauxpoefoes, Little Bucky, Singer of Water, vilevillian, blondeconspiracy, purplemonkey36, rai-kawaii, fireballlmaddie, savarra, buckysgirl, Lucyrider17 (...sorry that my fanfic wasn't good enough? I don't really know how to respond to your comments, sorry), rebornwhole, Romantic Obsession(again, I worried that you hated my fanfic then I saw your last comment and just omfg thank you so much), Kisswithafistx(DUDE IS YOUR NAME MEANT FROM THE FLORENCE AND THE MACHINES SONG CAUSE THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG OF HERS AND I JUST LIKE FANGIRLED EVERYWHERE, I HAVE GENUINELY TITLED MY QUICKSILVER FANFIC KISS WITH A FIST), Megan The Legit, midnightblue93, and . You're all awesome human beings and thanks so much for bearing with me while I sort out my laptop situation, I hope this chapter reminds you why you liked this fanfiction in the first place xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

_"**The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come." **_

_― **Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

"I can't believe after everything we've been through, you choose now to die." Bucky chuckled darkly, grasping Summer's increasingly cold hand in to his warm one.

The elevator to the rom which Summer had been placed in opened and out slipped Steve Rogers, "I don't think she chose to die now Bucky, I do however think she chose this as a great way to die - saving you." He quipped while pulling up a chair beside Bucky. He looked at her seemingly lifeless body with a deep frown quickly forming on his face; he'd genuinely thought that Summer was going to live forever; she was too brilliant not to live forever.

The room they were in was metallic; it had shiny metal walls that were also rather blurry mirrors. Machinery filled the room and connected up to Summer's body which was placed on a bed in the middle of the room. The machines were only there to keep check on her vitals; no amount of medicine was going to heal Summer. She was meant to be dead already but her powers were keeping her painfully alive, it was her body's way of trying to survive. Though how long she had left was a different question entirely.

She looked extremely pale and had dark circles under her eyes, if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of her chest then you would have thought she was already dead.

They'd had to put her in an induced coma though, when she'd first awoken she was hysterical and the main attribute for that was a searing pain overthrowing any sane thoughts. It would have been an act of cruelty to keep her awake through her last moments.

Bucky looked over to his best friend, a sniffle escaping his lips - all he could think about was how much it should have been him. He should be the one lying in a coffin while Summer had all her friends comforting her, not the other way around. Bucky was a murderer, in anyone's eyes it's obvious that Summer deserves to live much more then him. Perhaps this was karmas way of getting revenge on him, he'd killed a lot of people and now it was time for justice to be brought down on him in the most wrathful of ways.

"Tell me more about my baby…" he ordered in a quiet voice that was so gentle he sounded almost afraid to ask the question. Not that that would be so farfetched, of course he would be, the truth was too often a cruel thing for James Buchanan Barnes. "Please." He choked out, ensuring both himself and Steve that he wanted to hear the tale of Bucky's newly revealed child.

Steve let out a long sigh, he obviously hadn't expected to be the one to tell Bucky, though he felt it was his duty. "It was about a month after you died that we found out… I was there for her as much as I could be, but I was stupid and went on a mission to stop HYDRA, ended up becoming encased in ice." He finished the first part of the story, practically kicking himself for abandoning his friend in her time of need.

"But what happened to my child?" Bucky pushed, completely unsatisfied with what Steve had just told him.

"Well I had to get her pretty drunk before she'd tell me what happened, it's not good news Bucky." Steve explained, willing Bucky to ask him not to continue. It ended up being quite the opposite, Bucky just gave him this look of desperation and Steve had no other choice but to continue. "All right," he started, "Summer went through getting the serum with a baby that no one knew about. The serum got into the babies genes and developed as the baby developed, I don't know I'm not good at science, something like that. Anyway, when the government found out, they were furious and as soon as the baby was born, they took her. The last Summer heard, they'd put the baby in a cryogenic sleep until they figure out what to do with her." He finished on a very harsh note, the brutal honesty causing a sharp pain to go through Bucky's already frail heart; deep down though, he knew he deserved it.

He bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek, stopping the sorrowful frown that was trying to force its way onto his expression. Now was not the time for him to be weak, he needed to be strong! He could guess exactly what Summer would say if she found out he had been mourning before she was even fully dead. 'You're such a wuss,' she'd joke, 'God, if you died I'd just eat a load of candy, go eat a bag of skittles and turn that frown upside down!'

A crooked smile formed on his face and Steve gave him a questionable look. "Dammit, I just realised that I never got to marry her, and now I never will." He chortled with a dark overtone, "Did you know I use to have doubts about marrying her? I wasn't sure if we'd be able to last, but I guess if our love could last seventy years apart, memory loss and secrets then our love could definitely last marriage." He summarised, dark hair purposely falling over his eyes so that Steve wouldn't see the salty water beginning to flood his blue eyes. "So why can't it survive this?!" He asked manically, trying to disguise the sobs that rocked his body with dramatic spurts of laughter.

Steve gave his friend a sympathetic look before dragging Bucky's body against his, patting his back and allowing Bucky to release all his cries. "I promise you Bucky, I'm with you till the end of the line."

"You too," Bucky smiled, though it was still slightly forced because the entire situation was still taking its toll on him. "Punk." He chortled out, pushing Steve's body gently away from his.

A cough came from the doorway and both Steve and Bucky turned to look at a very scruffy man stood at a doorway. The man had unruly hair that was slightly curled; perched on his chiselled chin was stubble that was almost grown out to the point in which it was a beard. His skin was quite tanned and on his body he wore an extremely disorderly suit that could use good ironing.

"Mr Banner," Steve said stepping up from his chair. "it's good to see you again."

Bruce nodded his head, beginning to wring his hands together as he examined the room and all its industrial attributes. "Hmm…" He hummed in agreement, "though I wish we'd stop meeting under such dangerous circumstances." He added with a wry smile, referring to the bomb (SAIL) that he had been brought into help Tony inspect. His eyes momentarily flickered between the unconscious body of Summer Scotts - a girl he'd only met three times before - and a new arrival who he'd heard quite a lot about on the phone from Pepper.

"Hello, I'm Bruce." He greeted, stepping towards the seated Bucky Barnes and held out his hand.

Bucky grasped the hand lightly in his own, giving it a slight shake. "James," he introduced politely.

Bruce could see that James was too distracted by the body of his lover dying in the bed and so he thought that it would be best to leave as soon as possible. "Sorry to interrupt, it's just, JARVIS won't let me see Tony without a password."

Steve nodded his head in understanding, "he's underground in a room that's got a lot which needs to stay hidden. The password should be 'Iron Man Rocks'." He answered simply, the both of them use to Tony's flamboyant and arrogant ways so these sort of acts had begun to lost humour.

Bruce sent Steve an appreciative look, and with one last small wave to the pair of super humans, he returned inside the elevator. "To Tony please," Bruce sighed to JARVIS, his mind whirring with numerous thoughts. He was obviously tired from jet lag and his body had a dull ache due to tiredness both physically and emotionally.

"I'm afraid you need a password, sir." JARVIS replied coolly.

"Iron Man rocks." Bruce said, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt the elevator begin to move down and it took about forty seconds before the doors eventually slipped open and revealed a casually dressed Tony Stark in a darkly lit room. Boxes and pieces of unidentified machinery were pressed up against the walls, hidden by shadows. All the artificial light was pointed towards a capsule about the size of a Chihuahua's body; inside it was a shiny blue liquid that seemed to slowly and gracefully move around, it reminded Bruce of a lava lamp.

Tony stared down curiously at the capsule, one hand stroking his chin while concentrating. "Hey," Tony muttered distantly, not bothering to look away. That was Bruce's first clue that Tony was more affected by Summer's situation then he was letting on/

"You know, you didn't give me the password I needed." Bruce greeted, he took off his scruffy suit jacket and threw it down onto n of the many boxes. He pulled up the sleeves of his purple shirt and walked up to the touch screen table which SAIL had been put on, on the table was all the readings and stats which Tony had already collected about SAIL.

"I didn't? Hm, sorry." He mumbled, showing that he wasn't even really bothered by what Bruce was saying. And just the fact that Tony had apologised instead of reversing the blame was the most blatant sign that Tony Stark was certainly not okay. Not at all.

Bruce easily saw through Tony's facade and couldn't stop himself from pointing out the elephant in the room. "You care a lot about Summer, Tony, why are you doing this instead of being with her?"

"Because this isn't a waste of time," he snapped harshly, finally looking up and into Bruce's eyes. Bruce tried to hide the shock on his face, but he wasn't even fast enough apparently as Tony tutted and shook his head. "Summer would have understood, she'd understand that sitting around and mourning wasn't my type of thing. She'd understand that I physically can't watch someone that great and that important to me just rot away. But you all don't, even Pepper had a go at me earlier, like, do you really expect me to say goodbye to the one constant person in my life who actually cared for me? Hell no!" He finished his rant with a gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle. "No." He repeated in a much softer tone with a quick shake of his head, going back to moving things around on the touch screen table.

Bruce realised easily that Tony that Tony's ignorance was a sign that the conversation was to end there and then so he copied Tony's moves and set to work.

He began to read through the information that Tony had already collected and his eyes instantly widened as he read through the fifth paragraph. "Who, Tony, did you even read this part?" He questioned, the shock becoming extremely obvious in his voice. Tony looked up and gave Bruce a blank look so then he knew that Tony had absolutely no idea and so he explained further, "Summer… she's a bloody genius. She's created a mutation, a power source," he said with a smile growing on his (usually) neutral expression, "definitely not a bomb. This mutation could save a life." He hinted, looking towards Tony and expecting a smile of his own to appear.

Instead, Tony just kept his glum expression. "Or it could destroy a life." He answered back simply, understanding where Bruce was going and quickly stopping his thought process.

Bruce sighed, the frown falling and he gave a gentle look towards Tony though he didn't notice as he was looking down at the table, "that's not your decision to make," Bruce replied back, his wisdom stopping Tony from taking another swig from his Jack Daniels bottle.

Tony sighed loudly and slammed his bottle down onto the table, "JARVIS," he called, "tell Bucky to meet me in the meeting room on the fifth floor now."

* * *

After thirty minutes sat in a room with Bruce, Bucky and Steve, Tony had managed to explain about how the serum _could _heal her permanently and _could _give her more powers but also _could_ kill her instantly. The serum already in her veins kept her healing so the survival rate was much higher for her, but it still wasn't for definite and that's why Tony didn't want to go through with this.

"Will it hurt her?" Bucky asked, his caring puppy side - a side which only Summer had ever witnessed - making an appearance for a second.

"Of course," Bruce answered, "but considering the pain she's going through right now it won't make that much of a difference." Silence settled and Bruce took this time to speak again, "we're asking you because you're technically the next of kin, so think carefully about this, we don't know all the facts and this could be a very dangerous process."

Bucky looked down at the floor for a second; she could die, but she's already dying isn't she? It's either lose her or _maybe _lose her. He just couldn't lose her either way, he was too selfish to let her go. He had no choice but to agree to trying, even if the chances of it working are small.

"Okay," he sighed, nodding his head.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE WE NEED TO CELEBRATE BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP CHARGER WHICH MEANS I CAN START UPDATING REGULARLY AGAIN AND JUST HELL YES WE'RE ALL EXCITED LITTLE BUNNIES I CAN TELL! Or at least, I'm an excited little bunny. Big thanks to all the people who stuck around with me after the break I had to go on, I'm so sorry and I'll try not to get my charger eaten ever again. **

**Also, if you like Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) from X-Men: Days of Future Past then please go and read my latest fanfiction 'Kiss With A Fist' which shall be uploaded tomorrow :D**

**Thanks to Tocilar, Savarra, IkhandoZatman, patty cake rocks, Kima Wolfwood, Singer of Water, Jezebel DeTrazie, BiancaTSparrow101, vilevillian, guest, and BlondeConspiracy for your wonderful comments. You're all bloody brilliant and I love each and every one of you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

"**Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." **

― **Iris Murdoch**

* * *

Summer sat up, a dull ache making itself known in her body with each movement she made, and she found that she was in her bed. Blue silk sheets covered the bottom half of her body and she looked to be dressed in a white nightgown. As she blinked, the white of her gown was suddenly covered in speckles of red, her legs felt wet and as she pushed the silk away she found that she was coated in a red liquid. Blood.

As soon as the realisation hit her she jumped out of her bed, swallowing the scream that dared to escape. It was everywhere, covering her hands and most of her body - there were no mirrors for her to fully evaluate how much blood was on her body and she was glad, she didn't want to see.

She was alone, and she had no idea as to whom the blood belonged to so she went to the elevator. It slid open but JARVIS didn't seem to be around. It was cold, or perhaps that was just her as she could also feel a scorching heat which was causing her to sweat, mixing with the blood.

Everything was dark, there seemed to be no light source a all which worried her lightly but she was too tired to fully explore and experience the emotions which crashed around in the pit of her stomach.

The elevator dinged open and the outside was quite similar to what was inside the elevator. Darkness.

Summer could only make out silhouettes, she guessed that she was in the living room, she only presumed that because of the bar which was at the end of the room. Other then that, the place was unidentifiable because the place looks like a train wreck, Everything had been flipped over or thrown across the room; she could feel her heartbeat increase with every step that she took.

She stood barefoot on a broken vase which was on the floor, causing it to make a crunching sound, but thankfully none of the glass pierced the skin on her foot. After the sound of her feet impacting with the glass she heard the sound of something rubbing against the marble ground near the bar.

She didn't bother getting any object to use as a weapon, she hoped her own skills would help defend herself from whoever or whatever was behind the bar, if they/it turned out to be dangerous.

It was probably stupid of her to go running towards danger but she was tired and scared, she didn't care what happened and she didn't even think twice about it as she was stuck in some sort of mental haze.

"Is anyone there?" She asked, her voice coming out slurred slightly as though she was drunk. She got closer and closer until soon enough she was looking down at the floor behind the bar. When she saw exactly she was looking down at, her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of a scruffy looking Bucky hiding behind the bar while pressing himself as close as he could against the wall. "Bucky?" She asked, bringing his attention over to her.

When he looked up to her though he just pressed himself back against the wall in complete and utter fear and looked at her with fearful eyes. "S-Stay away from me." He stuttered, putting his arms in front of his body as though he was trying to protect himself from her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in return, extremely confused as to why he was scared of her. "Where are the others?"

He'd rose up while still pressing himself against the wall, "you killed them remember? You're a bloody monster!" He yelled venomously towards her, beginning to walk away. "Stay the hell away from me." He shouted, keeping his hands raised out defensively in front of his body.

She went to take a step towards him, what the hell was she talking about? She killed them all? Who's them all, Tony, Steve? She wouldn't hurt them, she especially wouldn't dare hurt Bucky- she loved them all, she wouldn't hurt them. She wouldn't hurt them. She wouldn't hurt them. She wouldn't hurt him.

So why - when she was so confident about the fact that she'd never hurt them - were there flashes of her murdering them all with a single flick of her hand appearing in front of them. Blood was everywhere. It was like she was making their bodies explode, causing them all to combust. There were screams, her screams mixed with their screams.

"B-Bucky," She said through sobs as tears fell from her eyes after seeing what she'd done. It couldn't have been her but it was her, she'd killed them all. But she'd never kill Bucky, she loved Bucky, she couldn't ever hurt Bucky. She went to raise her hand up to show that she meant no harm but a force seemed to overwhelm her.

She felt it become uncontrollable, like it was seeping out of her body in massive waves. And then before her very eyes Bucky's skin began to melt, she could see his muscles, and then his skull, he was boiling and she was causing it. She was killing Bucky and she couldn't stop it. "No no no." She whispered, trying to stop herself but she couldn't- she was a monster.

He exploded, blood going everywhere and it was just more flashes, more images and the people she killed.

Blood. Screams. Bucky's scream. Power. Overwhelming. Help. Save Summer. For God's sake someone save Summer. More screaming. Then white. Pristine white. A white roof.

"Morning," a calm deep voice sounded from beside her. She turned her head, and saw a curly haired male beside her reading a chart- Bruce, Bruce Banner. She remembered him.

"W-What happened?" She sat up, no amount of pain filling her body, there was only a slight headache filling her mind. Then the images flashed again, "Bucky, is Bucky alive, is he okay?" She asked frantically.

Bruce raised an eyebrow towards her behaviour and he had a small smile on his face, like he was finding her behaviour quite amusing, maybe even cute. "Yeah, he's fine, what you did with the bullet, that was quite heroic." He appraised with a nod of his head, walking over to the bedside.

"Bullet?" She was confused and then everything just clicked, causing the ache in her head to worsen. What she thought had just happened was actually a dream. What had happened, was that she'd jumped in front of a bullet to protect Bucky because she knew that she would be able to survive thanks to her healing abilities. Something was wrong though, if the wound had simply healed as per usual she wouldn't be wired up to all these machines and sat in a stupid hospital bed. "What happened?" She sighed angrily, rubbing her head in hope to make the pain stop.

"You got shot in the loophole." He explained and she knew exactly what he meant so she sent him a slight nod to show she understood what he was talking about, "and then we were keeping you alive for as long as we could, and then Tony came across something about SAIL - the bomb which was technically the cause of all this drama - and it turned out to be a cure or you as well."

This was where she got confused and she made it quite clear through her facial expression that she was ultimately confused. "SAIL turned out to be a mutation, not a bomb, and when attributed through the right process it could help mutate a person. We gave Bucky the decision and he decided that we should go through the process, and it worked. You're a mutant, Summer." He noted bluntly and she just froze taking in all that information.

She wasn't exactly sure as to how she was suppose to take this information so she pushed facing the shock for a later time, now was the time to get through everything and just get through what she needed too for now. Now was the time for being serious, she could cry later. "Alright then Dr Banner, what do we do now?"

"Well," he begun, "I'd like to do a series of tests, when you're ready of course."

Without thinking twice she just stood up from the bed, Bruce quickly went to go and help her from falling but there was only a slight dizziness before she was able to stand upright. "Let's do this then," she said through a yawn while trying to hide the pain she was enduring. She still felt all those emotions from her nightmare where she'd killed Bucky and then there was the pain which spread through her body, pulsating.

Bruce was still a little apprehensive to go though and when he explained she got a little idea as to why he wasn't all for just barging into training, "Well, we need to go to the training room but that means passing everyone, and they're a little…"

"A little what?" She questioned apprehensively, trying to lean on one of the machines without Bruce noticing.

"They're just anxious is all." He shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant about the whole thing and not worry her. He was being careful around her, anything physical or mental could set her off and it's too dangerous right now to be trying anything. Of course, as a scientist he was pretty excited to get deeper into the mystery that was SAIL.

"Well, no time like the present. Might as well face them now." She said boldly and leaned back up from the machine, making her way to the elevator. Bruce quickly rushed into the elevator alongside her, stopping only for a moment to consider whether or not he bring the wheelchair along, just in case. He didn't though. He'd met Summer only three times before this, once when he joined the Avengers Initiative and she'd helped bring Loki down, and he was still amazed at the strength this woman had.

The doors opened to the elevator a few moments later and Summer stepped out, her head held high and being sure not to reveal any signs of pain. Though when she saw everyone (Tony, Steve, Bucky) she almost cried, the images in her head had damaged her internally and seeing them alive made her happier then she could have imagined.

The three companions were experiencing something quite similar to what she was feeling as well though, they'd had their minds set on the idea that he was going to die and by some miracle, she was here with them, alive.

"Summer!" Bucky cried, practically in tears as he ran up to her and lifted her off the floor in a amorous hug. His hands wandering all over her body, making sure she was actually real.

"Bucky- I-" She wanted to say something comforting, she wanted to just say something but there were those flashes replaying over and over again in the back of her mind and she could only think of saying one thing. "I love you."

"I know," he sighed, leaning down and giving her a quick and yet gentle kiss which she would add on to her list of 'most memorable kisses'.

She was the one to break apart though, she sent Steve a smile and was going to do the same to Tony but he wasn't even looking at her and the frown on his face told her something was wrong. She must admit that seeing his face like that brought her happiness down slightly but she ignored it, she ignored all emotions. She had to train, this was a distraction and she needed to get away from it. "I've got to go, but we'll continue this later okay?" She said, directing her question towards Bucky.

He nodded his head, though he did lean down closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. "You're doing it again."

She looked to him in confusion, "doing what again?" She whispered back, removing her arms from around his neck where they'd rested when he'd lifted her up for a hug.

"Being emotionless, building walls, shutting off the world, acting inhuman." He listed.

"Alright, I get it. And no I'm not, I just sort of died and currently have an unknown force coursing through my body and I don't want to risk it becoming worse just because I need to deal with my emotions. I can do that later." She explained, and for the first time in years Bucky finally got to see another side of Summer. This wasn't the broken Summer he'd met, the one that hid from all emotions. Nor was it the contempt Summer he was getting to know. This was military Summer, this was what Summer was like when she was on a mission.

He could at least understand that,he'd been in a similar place and so he decided to let her do what she needed to do. "Alright, but, promise me that you will deal with it later." He was meant for it to come out as a request, but it came out more as a demand - which it secretly was.

She nodded her head in agreement with him. "I promise," she locked her pinky finger with his, a tradition the two of them had become use to whenever promising each other.

Bruce was already making his way towards the training room so after giving Bucky a quick kiss goodbye - the sort of kiss which held promise of much more later - she caught up to him. She was only able to speed walk, such radical activity like jogging and running was out of question considering just how out of it she was.

"Hey Bruce, what's with Tony?" She asked quietly, once again trying to play off that she didn't care much over the matter. She couldn't fool Bruce though.

"It's kind of complicated," he begun, using his hands to express himself while talking, "he was the one who discovered the mutant part of SAIL and if anything happens to you because of SAIL then he believes that it'll be his fault. He doesn't hate you or anything, he's just sort of worried."

"More of a reason to sort this out as soon as possible then." She decided, lifting her chin up once again to try and seem intimidating. They entered the room, the door swinging shut behind them. The area they entered into was like a gym with polished floors and a basketball net placed on one side of the walls, there was a table in the room with what looked to be a glass placed on it. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Bruce, he didn't answer at first though so she was forced to voice her confusion, "...I'm confused as to what you want me to do with the glass."

"From what me and Tony could read from the information we'd collected, SAIL should have given you the ability to make things into bombs. You change the atoms surrounding something and then heat it to the point of exploding."

"So you want me to blow up the glass?" She asked, trying to guess what he'd wanted from what he'd explained.

"Pretty much, yes." He answered and she shrugged her shoulders.

But how could she know what to do? And then it clicked, the mutation, SAIL, had given her a guide through the nightmare. She just needed to burst, she felt all the energy in her bod so it should be easy enough.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She concentrated on the glass, she pictured the glass, she pictured it exploding and then she did hear an explosion - it just wasn't the glass. The basketball net fell off its hinges in a burning mess. In an instant she was overcome with a mixture of both disappointment and panic, did this mean the power was uncontrollable? Did this mean that she was a danger? Could her nightmare come true?

Bruce stepped up though, placing a hand on her shoulder in hopes that it would soothe her; he could easily tell by her erratic breathing that she was having a miniature panic attack. "I think the problem there is that you're not directing it, can you tell me where the power force is?"

She shook, becoming even aware of the power that rushed through her body. "All around me, I feel like it's burning through my veins and trying to escape through every part of my body- I feel like I'm a bomb." She described, having to stop herself from crying.

A moment of silence passed between the two as they thought. Bruce's mind was on tactics which he knew, that might be of use for Summer. While her mind whirred with dangerously dark thoughts, all she wanted to do was cry and just cuddle up to Bucky, he would tell her that everything was going to be okay and for a split second she'd get to experience the magical feeling of actually believing that everything was going to be okay, even though they both knew it wasn't.

Bruce coughed, gaining her attention. "This is something I was taught once when meditating, I was taught to direct all the dark energy - in your case, your power energy - in to a certain region of your body and let it escape. For you, you should probably direct it to your hand." He lifted up his arm to do an example, his palm open and facing towards the glass.

"Alright," she nodded her head slowly, making it obvious that she was unsure about this.

She breathed in slowly and breathed out at the same pace. Concentrating on the power that crashed through her body like furious waves, waves that had a mind of their own and were thirsty for destruction. Then she tried to direct the waves, starting from the bottom and pushing them all the way through her upper body, collecting the rest on the way as she made it to her right arm. She raised it up towards the glass, her palm open, just as Bruce had done. Then she pushed it out of her body, like a beam of some sort which no one could actually see being shot.

It took a few seconds but she soon heard the sound of glass cracking and hitting the floor, when she opened her eyes she was hit with the pleasant sight to half the glass in broken bits on the floor while the other bit remained on the table. "Half the glass, you're getting good." Bruce applauded.

"Good, but not as perfect as my aim." A male voice spoke up from the doorway which crashed shut, two pairs of hands beginning to applaud her. Both Bruce and Summer jumped from the sudden arrival and they turned around swiftly, only to find Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff entering the room.

"Oh shut it Clint, we both know that I could top you any day in hand to hand combat" Summer sassed, placing a hand on her hip confidently which caused a stir to appear on Clint's lips. A moment passed as they stared at each other, challenging one another. Summer was the first to break out with a smile, walking over to Nat and giving her a quick hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we heard what happened and came rushing as soon as we could," the gorgeous red-head explained, "I would ask if you're okay but it seems a bit stupid to ask such a thing considering the circumstances."

Summer knew that Nat's ramble may have come across as slightly cold but it was her way of showing she cared, it was a vague way of asking the initial question 'are you okay?' and Summer thought it would be an easy question to answer. Instead she looked at the floor, "I'm fine- or I will be at least," she reassured. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't entirely a lie. They still didn't know if this SAIL mutation was dangerous, hell, they didn't even know how long it would be able to keep her alive…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Only five more chapters left... wow I feel so sad about that. Imagine what I'll be like when I finally upload the last one. There will probably be a big ass author's note then. On the upside, when I finish this fanfiction, that means I get to start another fanfiction. I have two currently set up and here are your choices:**

**Hawkeye or Charles Xavier**

**MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT WHO YOU WANT OKAY? OKAY. They'll both eventually be wrote, I just want to know which one you want most of all at the moment.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kima Wolfwood because she's always the first one to comment on my chapters, she's awesome! I just looked in her favourites and she has bloody good taste in fanfiction and men... idk, I sound ike I'm promoting her... any, KIMA WOLFWOOD YOU'RE AWESOME AND THANKS FOR READING MY FANFICTION.**

**Thank you's to BiancaTSparrow101, vilevillian, Blondeconspiracy and Savarra. I can always count on you guys to read this, I love y'all immensely. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

"**There comes a point when you either embrace who and what you are, or condemn yourself to be miserable all your days. Other people will try to make you miserable; don't help them by doing the job yourself." **

― **Laurell K. Hamilton**

* * *

_Summer had never been one for socialising, if anything, she hated the mere word itself. People are bad, they hurt and they don't even recognise the consequences while doing it. She knew of course, that she was just as human as they are and was probably quite wounding herself - but she wouldn't want to spend much time with herself either. She simply despised people._

_And Bucky Barnes knew this, hence why he walked into the ballroom (with Summer's arm linked with his) with a smirk gracing his face. He felt quite proud that he'd managed to get Summer to wear an actual ballroom dress and actually go to charity event as his date; he knew that it meant that she actually did care about him in some way. _

_He thought she looked absolutely beautiful, she wore a cream dress that flowed outward on the lower half and fit quite snugly on the top half, making her seem like he had more cleavage than she actually did but still managing to give her this air of innocence. Her ginger hair fell down in curls, some parts of her hair being held up by a pin which was caked in plastic flowers. Bucky genuinely felt under dressed while beside her, he wore a simple suit with a cream waistcoat. Little did he know just how attracted Summer was to him in that moment of time, all she wants to do was go back to her place and tear that suit off him while he tore this damned dress off of her._

_Steve followed behind them shyly, messing around with his sleeves and not looking anyone in the eye. He had to be the only one here without a date. _

_Bucky turned to look over at his best friend and gave him a supportive smile, to which Steve returned, although Steve's smile was much more forced. Bucky then leaned down and whispered to his date, "we should try and find Steve a date here."_

"_Do you think there's anyone else here who doesn't have a date?" She questioned back in a hushed tone, her eyes scoping the area but it was kind of hard to see past the wall of dancing people in front of her. _

_He looked down to her with a smile that made her wary of whatever he was thinking, "only one way to find out," he quipped while grabbing her hand and beginning to drag her off towards the dance floor._

"Nat, I'm bloody bored." Summer sighed, hanging half of her body off the couch which she was lying on. It had been three weeks and all she'd done was practice using the ability. It hardly seemed to be the threat that everyone thought it was but she'd been stuck in this building ever since. Everyone was wary around her, and she'd been wary around them. She hadn't slept in the same bed as Bucky since she'd woken up and she rarely saw him, she just didn't want to hurt him.

When she wasn't training, she spent most of her time hanging out with either Client or Natasha. Usually when she was with Clint they'd just make a competition out of anything, whether it be eating or cleaning, everything was competition between them. With Natasha however, they just did what girls do best, they talked.

"So this girl, Claire Moore, she's an ex-SHIELD agent and Clint's really into her. But I just think she' stupid, she's doing this mission but she's too… broken. I think she might get Clint in danger but he's willing to risk that-" Natasha ranted, trying to change the subject. Though Summer had yet to realise, Natasha was also as worried as the rest of the people in the Avengers tower, she was just a better actress.

"Nat!" Summer yelled over her, not bothering to listen to whatever she had been saying previously. "We don't even have to go anywhere special, just take me to McDonald's or something, I don't care as long as it's not in this bloody building!" She whined, finally moving into a sitting up position so she could face her friend and stare at her with a gaze that made it obvious as to how desperate she is to get out of here.

Nat sighed, "I have a mission to go to in ten minutes anyway."

"Really? What's your mission?" She asked eagerly, jumping closer towards her on the couch. Summer was beginning to remind Nat of a five-year-old, it was like watching a social experiment. The social experiment being what happens to a super-human when kept in doors for over a week.

"I have to go to club Eagle and get some information off of a Mafia boss," Nat explained warily, "it's too dangerous for you." She quickly added before Summer could demand to go along. Of course it's never that easy when it comes to Summer.

"Oh come on, please!" She begged, "I'll just hide at the bar, I won't drink, I won't do anything, I promise!"

Nat sat in silence for a minute, her eyes looking anywhere but towards Summer. For a moment Summer had thought that she didn't have a chance in hell of getting out of this building, if she couldn't break Nat then she couldn't break anyone else. Bucky wouldn't dare let her out, neither would Bruce, Steve or Tony because they'd think it'd be dangerous. And Clint just wouldn't take her outside just to be cruel.

"You screw this up for me and I swear to God, I' kill you." Nat spoke up, her body seemingly deflating at the idea of having to bring her along.

Summer squealed, "thank you!" She cheered and fell into Nat's lap, wrapping her arms around Nat's waist. Hugging her close to the body.

For one second Nat returned it and then quickly shoved the fellow red-head off her body, "Get off me," she demanded and as soon as Summer's body was off of hers then she jumped up from the couch and quickly ran off before Summer could try and hug her again.

"_Look Steve, I'm telling you here and now that one day you'll find the person for you. Some people just don't realise how amazing you really are, and when they do finally figure it out, they'll feel like the biggest idiot ever - which they are." She ranted, taking a long sip from her glass of whiskey with an angry look on her face. _

_She'd spent quite a bit dancing with Bucky, it started off as a way to find Steve a date but they soon realised that literally everyone had come here with a date. And so she left the dance floor in hope to consolidate her best friend, knowing full well that he needed it._

_He just stared at her with a small smile, "what?" She asked, the anger still in her voice and it made it seem like she was offended by him simply staring at her._

_Steve shrugged his shoulders and took a small sip of the alcoholic drink which he'd ordered when they'd arrived, he'd only drank about half of it so far. "You're just, different now. If I'd known you hanging out with Bucky would have changed you this much then I would have introduced him to you ages ago." He beamed shyly, hoping that he hadn't crossed a line by pointing her new characteristics out._

"_Yeah, Bucky's-" Summer went to look towards where she'd left her date on the dance floor and as soon as she saw him, her warm smile disappeared and was replaced with an angry scrunched up expression that conveyed her rage quite bluntly, "a bloody toad!" She finished, eyes glaring towards to the black-haired female which Bucky was currently grinning towards while dancing around, together._

The two redheads entered the bar, Summer looked cute in her cream dress which also had black lace surrounding it and beside her was Natasha, looking hot as hell, she was dressed in a red dress that went up to her knee and honestly the only man in the room that didn't stop to gawk at her was a man who came here on a date with another man.

"So where's the guy you're eating for lunch?" Summer asked loudly, but not loud enough for anyone else in the room to overhear her.

"Over there," Natasha replied, looking towards the right corner of the bar where a rather chubby man sat laughing with another man, "shit, he's got a friend." She cursed and turned to look at Summer with a sort of desperate look "Umm, Summer, you might be needed after all."

Summer instantly stepped back, accidentally walking into one of the bar's patrons and she quickly apologised to the man before turning back to Natasha. "What? No way, we agreed that I'd just hang out at the bar. I-I can't entertain a bloody murderer." She tried desperately to make Natasha see that she simply wasn't meant for this sort of job. She just wanted to get out that god damn building, maybe get drunk if possible, not go on a bloody mission.

"You entertain Bucky quite well." Natasha says bluntly without even thinking.

Summer's serious expression turned sour and she had to resist the urge to bitch slap her friend in the face. "That wasn't even funny," she hissed coldly.

"I know, 'I'm sorry." Nat sighed, though Summer had her suspicions that she didn't actually feel that sorry. She understood where Nat was coming from though, she hadn't really talked about it much with Bucky - about all the people he'd killed purposely while he was brainwashed - but it was more because she knew he wouldn't want to even think about, he probably had a sense of guilt surrounding him all the time. She just wished he would realise that, the guy who killed all those people wasn't him. Not that Wendy was an arsehole either, she loved Wendy as much as she loved Bucky. He just didn't know what he was doing and that wasn't his fault, the people to blame were the people that pulled those strings which were attached to him, they're the ones who pulled the trigger, and she just wished she could make him see that.

"Please Summer! I'll take you to McDonald's after this, I'll even pay. You promised me that you wouldn't cause me to fail my mission!" She begged, changing the subject completely. Her last argument was kind of brilliant, because Natasha knew how much Summer hated breaking a promise, and she **had **promised not to be the reason for Not failing her mission. This is why Nat is a better agent than Summer.

"...Fine! But you can't tell Bucky." She exasperated, handing her purse over to Nat while she started to adjust her dress and hair, putting her hair up in to a pony tail and pulling the dress down a little to reveal some more cleavage. Men are so easy to play, all you need is to show your breasts - it doesn't matter what body type you are, what sex you are, men are simply hypnotised by breasts.

"Why, is he the jealous type?" Nat joked, handing her back the purse once Summer was done sorting herself out.

She replied seriously, "we both are."

_After Bucky and the girl, Elizabeth, were finished dancing they were stood in the corner of the room having a thrilling conversation on the worlds politic and whatnot. Of course Summer took everything the wrong way and thought they were talking about something completely different, something that Bucky should only be able to talk to her about. _

_She stormed up to the two characters and as soon as she arrived, she wrapped her arms around Bucky and brought him down for a long, sweet kiss. When the kiss finished, Summer felt quite proud of herself, Bucky was in a sort of daze, and Elizabeth had a very obvious blush reddening on her cheeks as she looked anywhere but towards the couple. _

"_Do you mind if I talk to my boyfriend alone?" Summer asked venomously towards the ivory haired woman, her lips pursed and her head held high. Bucky had come back from his dream world and was watching Summer very carefully, slowly beginning to realise why she was acting so weird._

_Elizabeth nodded quickly, "o-of course," she stuttered out while walking away._

_Bucky let out a deep chuckle as soon as Elizabeth was out of hearing distance, "oh my gosh, you're so jealous."_

"_No I'm not!" She yelled out, genuinely offended by what he had just said to you. "I was merely angry that you had asked me to be your date and yet you've just spent about thirty minutes with another mans date."_

"_So jealous?" He chortled, "and you said boyfriend," Bucky pointed out proudly which only aggravated her further. "Does this mean you've finally agreed to be my girlfriend?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "of course not. We're friends with benefits, that's what we agreed too. Just next time you ask someone on a date, don't spent about 10 minutes of the date with her and then the rest of it with someone else!" She ordered coldly before turning away and strutting back over towards Steve, a green-eyed monster whispering words of malice in to her ear. She was jealous, and it infuriated her. _


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: THIS. CHAPTER. IS. THE. BEST. And you know how I know that? Because it's taken me five hours to bloody write and perfect. There's a slight smut warning but it doesn't get too in depth because as I was writing it I realised 'nah this doesn't fit' and yeah. So, that happens. Also, I'm just really excited to hear your reviews on this because plenty of issues have been brought up - like, I went so deep at some points and then at other points I just hated myself. This is the chapter, my favourite chapter to say the least. ALSO THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE WHERE I COMMENT ON ALL THE REVIEWS JUST CAUSE I'M SO PUMPED BY THIS CHAPTER THAT I FEEL LIKE REPLYING TO THEM ALL.**

**To Guest, I'M GLAD BECAUSE THEY'RE SO FUN FOR ME TO WRITE**

**To Blondeconspiracy, my family don't seem to understand my attraction to James McAvoy and I'm just like 'ARE YOU KIDDING HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL, I HATE HIM, HE'S SO ATTRACTIVE AND HE ISN'T EVEN BOTHERED ABOUT HOW ANGSTY HE MAKES ME FEEL JUST BY SMILING' and yeah idek hi**

**To Sevenavengers, it's gonna be a Charles Xavier one!**

**To LeMiia, when I uploaded my first chapter after ages I was singing 'guess who's back, back again' for like an hour and now I've got it stuck in my head again because of your comment thanks so much**

**To Kima Wolfwood, I liked writing the bonding moment too, I think in the sequel I'm going to try and fit in a few more bonding moments because they're really fun to write**

**To vilevillian, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**To integri-tea, I love your username(just saying)**

**To BiancaTSparrow, THIS IS THE LOVIEST CHAPTER EVER OHMYGOSH BE EXCITED BUT THEN DON'T CAUSE IT'S NOT LOVEY GOD DAMMIT JUST READ THE CHAPTER YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN**

**To IkhandoZatman, you're wish is my command**

**To RomanticObsession, I'm so sorry but this chapter holds the complete OPPOSITE to makeup sex, don't hate me**

**To Jezebel DeTrazie, HEY AGAIN. Okay so, I should have probably explained this earlier, I'm such a bad writer. Okay, so Summer's mutation basically allows her to make things explosive. She changes the molecular structure of anything and then can set it alight so that it explodes. Does that explain it any better? If not tell me and I'll send you a PM of everything I worked out over her ability (it took me like 5 hours to do all the research so I could get her power right)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

"**I can't write without a reader. It's precisely like a kiss—you can't do it alone." **

― **John Cheever**

* * *

The TV blared loudly in the background as Bucky walked through the living room of Stark's tower; he was currently on a search for his girl and it was turning out to be quite a challenge. He was sick of the distance which had grown between the two of them and he was fearful that she had gone back to her old ways, hiding behind gigantic thick walls that stopped emotions revealing themselves or getting through.

When he was getting through to her last time, it had been incredibly hard. Both him and Summer lost a lot and it was really tough for the both of them, breaking down her walls had been the toughest experience for both of them and he really didn't want to have to go through the whole dilemma ever again. But still, there was a part of him that was more than willing to go through all that sort of stuff because he _loved _her and he would for the rest of his (already quite lengthy) life.

Clint walked out of the elevator, strutting his way over to the sofa. "Oh, hey." He stopped to greet Bucky before flinging his body down to the couch.

"Hey," he muttered distantly, trying to think of any place that Summer might be, "I don't suppose you know where Summer is?" He asked Clint, whose attention was currently on the TV as he began to flick through the channels.

"No sorry." Clint answered, eyes locked on to the television as he zoomed past each channel. He stopped when he arrived on a News Channel, the screen flashing red with the words 'Urgent News' on it. He leant closer to the screen, reading the text that was on the bottom of the screen and also analysing the scene closely. "Wait a second, I know where they are and we need to get there fast." He informed Bucky, already on the move towards the elevator.

Bucky stopped and looked at the screen, his own eyes widening at what he saw. "She went to a club?!" He yelled out in alarm, following Hawkeye in a mad rush to get out of the room and into a car as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Foxs News: New York has been attacked by, what we assume, is another terrorist. This terrorist seems to be a little different as they've chosen to bomb a small club in down town New York called 'The Eagle'. We have yet to hear any updates.**_

* * *

"Nat! Are you okay?" Clint called as he ran through the large crowd that had already formed around the burning building, easily spotting her straightened red hair through the crowd with his perfectly capable vision.

Bucky was following behind, eyes darting around the parking lot in hope find her. He had to find her. She had to be okay.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fi-fine…" Nat stuttered out, trying to remain strong but finding it incredibly hard to do after what she'd just witnessed her closest friend do. "Summer…" She whimpered, looking over towards the building in distress.

This caught Bucky's attention and he stopped looking around, swiftly turning to face Natasha. He grabbed a hold of her arms so that she'd pay attention to him. "What? Where is she?" He enquired hastily.

"Bucky, it's not safe-" She began, seeing straight through his plan.

"I don't care, tell me where she is." He interrupted, fixing her with a stoic glare that demanded she tell him what he requested.

Natasha had faced many things in her lifetime, a lot which normal people would drop dead from fear because of. And yet, facing Bucky at that moment in time, she was genuinely scared. Now, it's important we note that Nat isn't as robotic as Summer can be, Natasha's skill set includes being able to hide her emotions which is completely different to Summer's ability to not feel at all. But as Bucky looked down at her with a look that had equal amounts of anger, determination and control, she was finding it incredibly hard to hide how intimidated she felt.

"It's my fault, don't blame her, please. I brought her out and then I forced her to distract this guy and he- he got a out of control and tried to rape her. I was on my way to go stop it- to help her- but she just… she exploded." Natasha explained in a mad scramble of words, her eyes flickering down at the ground as she tried to process everything that had happened, giving them a run-through at the same time. "She didn't kill anyone as far as I know, other then the guy who..."

Bucky shook her shoulders again, "Natasha, where the hell is she?" He spoke through gritted teeth, getting fed up with her avoiding to answer him.

"She's still in there…" she divulged finally, and as soon as he heard her answer he set off on a sprint into the burning building. "Bucky it's not safe!" She yelled after him, about to follow him but Clint quickly stepped in her way.

"Let him go." He asserted, replacing where Bucky once had his own arms with his own. Only he was much more gentle with his touch, understanding that she will be feeling feeling slightly overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"She could kill him, she could blow up again." She tried to explain, looking towards Clint and hoping he would do something. There were two reasons why she wanted to stop Bucky from going into that building and helping Summer out of there, the first one being that if Summer were to find out that she was the one who allowed Bucky to go walking down death road. And secondly, he might accidentally set her off again and this time there might be more victims.

"I don't think he really cares about the danger he's putting himself in, as long as she's no longer in danger." He theorised, gently rubbing her arms and trying his hardest to consolidate her.

Inside the building Bucky was climbing over fallen pieces of rubble, one arm was in front of his face so the heat from the fires didn't bother him as much. "Summer?!" He called loudly, trying to distinguish any sounds so he might be able to find wherever his love was. That's when he finally heard it, over the sounds of the crackling firms, he hear her sobbing. He followed the sound and eventually he found her; she was sat in the middle of the room, the only place not surrounded by rubble or flames, her head was in her lap and she was rocking her body while crying. "Summer, it's okay-" He attempted to soothe her and walk closer towards her but she quickly raised up one of her arms.

"Stop! Don't come any closers." She demanded, soon realising that she'd lifted her arm and once again bringing it back down to one of her sides. The dreams flashing before her eyes, like a warning. "I-I'll hurt you."

Of course Bucky didn't understand, how could he? She hadn't told him about the dream and now she realised how much of a mistake that was because now he didn't realise that she was trying to help him. "It's okay baby, it's over, please don't shut me out right now." He soothed once more, though now he was abiding her wish and not moving any closer.

"Don't you see?! I'll hurt you." Summer pleaded, lifting her head up and staring into his eyes. Those eyes that she loved so much. Those eyes that she wouldn't dare risk seeing lifeless. "I will kill you." She said in a much quieter voice, going back to look at the floor.

"No you won't, that guy-" He began "-that guy deserved it, if you didn't kill him then I certainly would have. It's okay, please." He took another step closer towards her; he didn't really know why, but he just knew that she would never hurt him, it was a gut instinct that he fully believed in.

"Stay back!" She yelled in frustration, kicking her feet out so she could wiggle further back.

He held his hands up in defence. "Summer, I know you're scared- we all are. But what's in you, your monsters, they don't mean a thing because I love you. I love you and I'd never hurt you, and I know that you feel the same. Please."

She shook her head in response, still not believing his words. "Bucky n-"

"Fuck it," he interrupted and stormed over towards her as quick as possible, if she didn't believe him then he'd have to make her see.

He knelt down in front of her and he wrapped his arms around her body, showing her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about, "see, I told you, you won't hurt me. It's okay."

He began to stroke the back of her head, allowing her to cry into his jacket. "I've never killed anyone before Bucky," she announced coldly, "how do you cope with this?"

Bucky thought for a second, trying to pick his words carefully as to not upset her any further. "You forget. As immoral and inhuman as it may be, you have to forget, or else you're too blinded by your past to change who you are for the future." He revealed. Summer nuzzled into Bucky's neck, offering some sort of comfort to him as she knew that telling her that must have been hard, especially seen as it's the first time they've talked on the matter of his past killings and how he was dealing with them. He stood up and pulled her body with hers, "come on."

"What? I can't go back, I'm a monster." Summer insisted after realising that he was indicating towards the exit.

Bucky rolled his eyes, finding what she just said to be absolutely incredulous. "you're going back to a house filled with people who know who the real you is, trust me, they won't think you're a monster." He tugged once more on her arm but again she retired from moving. "Come on, Nat's outside, she's fine. We'll take you home, you don't even have to see anyone." He was beginning to bargain now. Leaving her here, in a place where under so little time a lot had happened, he knew it wouldn't help her anxiety at all and he didn't want to stress her out even further.

"Okay." She finally gave in, allowing Bucky to drag her out to the exit.

No one spoke through the entirety of the ride back to the tower, nor did anyone speak in the elevator, and no one talked about how she left to go to Bucky's room while latching tightly against his body because currently he was the only comfort she had. He was the only person she could be weak around.

Once they entered the room, the pair stood silently, looking around and not really knowing what to do with themselves. That is, until she turned around and lunged towards him, kissing him hard on the lips. Bucky enjoyed it for a couple of seconds before gently pushing her away, "Summer- no." He shook his head, putting her at arms length so he wasn't too tempted, "you've been through too much today, I don't think this would be such a good idea."

"Please," she whined desperately. "Please, just make me forget." He looked towards her puppy dog eyes, those perfect green eyes, he just couldn't say no to her.

Still standing, he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. Skipping over the strap of her dress, his lips touched the curve of her neck. Bucky could practically feel the quiet purring in her throat. The open expanse of the scoop neck invited him and so his kisses ranged lower. His lips trailed lower, to the fuller part of her décolletage.

His hand reached behind the hem of her dress and he begun to pull it up one one hand, touching the soft curve of her belly. She was finally beginning to put on weight, definitely an upside. He looked to her face and saw her smiling up to him, it invited him to continue, so he finally pulled the dress off completely.

Summer took a step backwards and picked up her discarded dress. She led Bucky farther into the room and folded her dress onto a chair next to the bedside table, he came up behind her and put his hands on her hips again. She turned around in his hands, a devious smirk lifting up the corners of her lips, "my turn," she said and reached towards him.

She'd completely changed in front of Bucky's eyes. She'd gone from being broken, to being quite scandalous. Though he decided that right now certainly was not the time to lecture her on going back to her old ways of messing around with her own emotions.

One by one, his shirt buttons opened to her touch.. .Her hands and lips traced each new discovery as the opening shirt revealed it. She also stepped closer towards him, pushing Bucky backwards, until he felt the bed behind his knees. He laid back. She knelt up on the bed, one knee on each side of him, and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Once Bucky's chest was fully exposed to her, she sat back and started on his belt. That opened too, and the fly. His erection pushed the front of his underwear forward. Taking it between her hands, she felt the cloth-covered ridge before undressing it. Then she pulled the clothing lower, exposing his genitals completely. Her gentle touch grasped his erection, a fingertip discovered the clear droplet at the opening, then he spread its slickness around the tip.

Looking at him, she begun to peel the strap of her bra off her shoulder, then she slipped the bra off her body completely. She then proceeded to fold it and then add that to her pile on the chair, continuing to do the same with her panties until she was completely naked.

She came towards where he was sitting on the bed and pushed him back, straddling him once more. Those deep, soft breasts were perky and looked beautiful in the lighting of his bedroom. Their tips brushed upward as she climbed along him, until he could reach up and guide one towards his mouth, he suckled gently on them, causing a slight moan to escape her lips slightly. He offered it a wide, gentle warmth, and felt the areola thicken between his lips. After a moment, his mouth let go. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto him. The delicate weight of her breasts settled onto him, then the whole of her slender frame lay on him. His erection found its way between his legs, but he tried to ignore that for the moment as he had no need to rush - quite the opposite.

After a moment her rolled them over, still holding her closely to his body. Supporting himself on his elbows, he looked down into her glowing eyes. This put him in an awkward position though, with his legs dangling off the side. "Let's get up on this properly."

They disengaged, then shifted around and found the pillows. "Now, where were we?" He chimed, beginning to kiss her again. They kissed repeatedly, with warm touches preparing lips, cheek, ear, throat. At the same time, his hands explored her hip and thigh, feeling the sleek strength of her legs. She shifted as he caressed her inner thigh, giving more access to her lower body.

He moved her hand again, this time onto her labia. That's when she pushed back. She'd been trying so hard to be normal, to not allow what that man had done to her - how far he'd gotten - to affect the way she lived but she was being weak.

"I'm sorry," she cried, feeling like quite the mess at that moment in time as tears blossomed in her eyes, slowly transforming from raindrops to waterfalls.

Bucky easily snapped out of his daze and hugged her to his body, pushing his fingers through her hair as he knew that always calmed her down. "It's okay, I understand." He cooed sweetly, allowing her to continue crying.

Summer hated herself, she shouldn't be doing this, crying like a baby. Bucky deserved so much better.

Eventually, her tears silenced and she turned to look up at him; he didn't seem too bothered but she knew that he was a man and what man wouldn't be a little hurt if a women rejected him after making him get a hard on? Bucky's eyes looked down on her and he saw her facial expression and decided it was the right time for a good change of subject. "So, you know how Steve made that list of things he wanted to do now?" He hinted.

"Yes, what about it?" She asked in return, turning her body around and resting on her elbows so she was once again lying slightly on his body. Their warmth heating each other up.

"I made one of my own." He smiled proudly, "do you want to see it?"

"Of course," after she said that he rushed to go over to his plants that are on the floor. She used this free time to move under the covers so she could sit crossed legged without revealing too much, He returned and handed her a scrunched up piece of paper, she looked down to analyse the paper and looked up almost instantly without actually reading the text, sending Bucky a questioning look. "Whys it only got one thing on it though?"

"Just read it." He sighed with exasperation, rolling her eyes. She copied his eye roll jokingly and went back to looking at his not-so-long list which read:

_Marry Summer Scotts_

She froze, having to re-read the text quite a few times. "Oh my gosh… Bucky…" She bleated quietly.

"I just figured, you know, we're finally back together after all these years and I think it's only right that we finish what we started almost 80 years ago." He bellowed, taking her shocked expression quite badly and so he tried to sway her with a sweet little explanation on why he needed to propose for the second time around.

After she realised how panic he'd become she shot out of the covers, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging him tightly; her shame and sadness transforming into pure glee. "Yes! You cheesey, lovable, idiot. Yes!"


End file.
